A New Breed?
by Chaos Knight
Summary: A fox, tiger, hawk, a jet, and a muscle car. What do the all have in common? A bad experience with the Decepticons that's what! Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Yup I'm starting a new fic! I'm still a bit stuck on my others though but I'm working on them never fear. This fic is a self insertsion one. (wow did i even spell that right?) I've been plot- er planning a co-written story with one of my favorite fic writers. She has given the idea of doing a self insertsion fic. (THERE IT IS AGAIN!!!) This here is just a teaser chapter. Giving out a brief summary of what happened. The full truth will be revealed later on so you'll have to read to find out. If there's any body that may want themsleves turned transformer they can do it here! I'm willing to put you in. All you have to do is the following that is done below. I own Zephyr and me! The soon to appear co-writer will own her characters. So read and review and help us plan for future chapters. Just tell me your faction and other stuff and it can be done!!

Chapter 1: Bio

LoneGenesis

Nickname: Genesis

Alternate mode:Fox

Coloration: Gold, Black and Red

Optic Color: Forest Green

Weapon: Back mounted gattling gun (of high calibur I may add)

First Minicon: Zephyr

Alternate mode: F-14A Tomcat (think Wheeljack build but with wings and other add ons)

Coloration: Black, Gray, and Silver

Optic color: Sky Blue

Appearance: Similar to Skull-1 on Robotech but a retractable green visor with orange Starscream-like optics underneathe and a retractable mask similar to Shining Gundam in G Gundam. When mask and visor are retracted her face is a pale gray almost white. Clawed gauntlets decorating forearms. Twin clawed spurs on heels and two more clawed guards on her knees. A fox tail hangs from behind. Fox-head disappears under her chest armor when she transforms, but the ears are still present on the sides of her head.

Past: Kidnapped by Thrust and Sideways while skiing up in Vermont she awoke not knowing where she was. Thrust and Sideways decided to do some genetic, technological, and biological experiments on her thus turning her into a half organic and half transformer. They attempted destroying her memories but failed. She awoke with full knowledge of what happened to her. She was presented to Megatron, who was pleased with the job the two did. When he 'approached' her he was met with a clawed punch to the midsection and a swift spin kick to the head. Fleeing the moon base and heading towards Earth she wandered through the forests and mountains of North America trying to cope with her change and failing miserably at it. While walking through a shallow mountain canyon in NorthDakota she discovered a minicon panel. Having no clue what it was, she picked it up. When it started to activate she dropped it and watched as a black, gray, and silver robot no taller than she was as a human appear infront of her, light blue optics shining at her in greeting. His name was Zephyr and he wouldn't leave her alone for a second. He was in a way bonded to her. Finally breaking down after bottling up the pain and memories of what happened to her, she admitted to Zephyr of what happened to her. He was sympathitic and understanding. Out of nowhere an explosion rocked the ground and Zephyr ushered her to get up and run. That she did wih no complaints. Dodging tree after tree she and Zephyr arrived at the canyon opening only to be greeted by Megatron and his cronies themselves. Seeing her standing there with the minicon, that ticked Megatron to no end. He demanded that she surrender Zephyr and herself. Stepping in between Zephyr and the robots that ruined her life she took the defensive. A firefight was about to begin when out of nowhere a space shuttle came out of the clouds and rained round after round upon their awaiting heads. Taking the chance she and her new friend fled again into the woods. As luck would have it they came across another group of robots. Stopping short she watched as most of them raised their weapons at her, all but one. The large blue, red, and silver one came forward a few steps and she took several steps back, keeping Zephyr behind her. He asked where she came from and whose side she was on. She didn't answer. At that time Megatron came plowing through the trees in his tank mode. His horns shot through her legs making her crumple to the ground in agony, behind her he transformed and held his cannon to her head. During all of this she managed to shove Zephyr away and he was currntly hiding in a large, hollowed out tree. Megatron demanded that the red and blue one surrender Zephyr or he'll shoot her head off. Walking slowly out of the woods Zephyr came to stand infront of both sides and slowly started to advance towards Megatron, his face emotionless. Mumbling a soft 'no' she shot a glance a Megatron and took the chance and grabbed his cannon, swivled it around and aimed it at his chest. Before he knew what happened she applied pressure to his finger which laid on the trigger and a moment later the other group of robots watched as Megatron fell to the ground with a crash. Slowly getting up she shot Zephyr a glance to see if he was okay, and he soon joined her by her side. The red and blue robot again came forward unsure of who or what she was. He repeated his question from before and this time asked how she'd pull off knocking out Megatron in a few seconds flat. She was about to make a run for it when the shuttle came out of nowhere again and transformed before his leader. He explained that Megatron had her corned and that she'd protected the minicon with her very life on the line. After much convincing on their part the other group of robots talked her into returning to their base. Once there she was bombarded with questions. Amongst the questioning a stout navy blue and white robot told her to follow him so he can sort out her injuries. Doing so she arrived in the med bay. Stopping short as memories flashed before her she jerked back and was stopped by the one who introduced himself as Optimus Prime and his second in command Jetfire. After reluctantly trying to get away from them, the navy and white touched a part of her head and she instanteously fell limp. She awoke some time later feeling dizzy. Straining to get up, she opened her 'eyes' to see Optimus Prime and Jetfire as well as the medic looming over her. Softly as not to scare her Optimus explained that they discovered why she seemed so reluctant. She was once a human. Now she was to live her life with strange beings she didn't even know! Soon she discovered that these Autobots, which they called themselves weren't to bad. She also soon discovered that five other humans were welcome to come and go through the base at their will. Three of them even had minicon partners like her. The day came when RedAlert, the resident medic at the base asked if she'd like an alternate mode. That she agreed to but the one she chose was different from the others. They all had vehicle modes while she decided on something different. She came to the conclusion of taking on the form of a fox. RedAlert also informed her that her body and structure was different from the typcal transformer, she seemed to have both machine and organic parts running through her, and that her body probably held more functions than first intended. Her coloration usually kept the others away from her, they in turn didn't know the truth that she was once a human, neither did the kids... The only ones who knew were Optimus, RedAlert, Jetfire, and the old, cold one who was known as Scavenger. From there she renamed herself. One that fit who she was now. It was a rebirth, a genesis. When asked what her name was she answered sadly, "Call me Genesis, LoneGenesis." From there she started talking to Blurr. His personality somewhat refletced her own. And now... What'll happen to her now?

Personality: A loner by nature she has taken a sudden interest in Blurr. She was shunned as a human because of her repelling of people. She was always by herself. Now that she's with Autobots will that change?

Chapter done!!! Go read chapter 2 it be good!!!! Read and Review!!!!


	2. New Breed?

What happens when I'm bored and a coversation with another author gives me an idea for a new story? Well a new story That's what! Something a little different. A typical self inserted Transformers fic.

Hope you like!

Chapter 2: Attack

It was night time in the mounatinous forests of the Catskills in New York. A full moon illuminates the vast mountains, spreading white light across the horizon. Amongst the shadows we see a dark figure stalk silently through the trees. Coming out into the light of the moon comes a gigantic metallic canine of some sort. Like race strips on a sports car, the canine has a dark red line going from the tip of it's nose to the tip of it's tail. Branching off from the red strip were some gold strips. This gave the canine a camouflage effect. Shining green robotic eyes shun through the darkness. On it's back was a large gattling gun. Coming out of the trees behind it was a smaller metallic being. This one was virtually the same as the bigger one in color, except instead the little robot was black, gray, and silver with plane-like wings and engines in it's back and a fighter jet-like cockpit acting as arm guards. Swivling the large radar-like ears around the canine suddenly spoke in a soft female voice. "There're here alright..." putting her sensitive nose to the ground the bringing it up again she exclaimed calmly and very quietly, "And their not to far away... Zephyr stay close."

The little robot responded in beeps and whirs then nodded it's head in a yes fashion. Coming up to it's partners side he transformed in to his F-14 Tomcat mode and attached himself to her back extending his wings and relinquishing flying control to the canine.

Expanding the wings and quietly powering up the thrusters on the sides of her legs the canine made a running jump off a mountain cliff and soared through the night sky, back the way she came as quickily and quietly as she could.

Shining through the trees was a pair of gastly pink optics. Quietly snickering the low evil voice said, "Well, well... Isn't it experiment Alpha and what's this? She's come to acquire a beast mode...Hmmm. This should be interesting." With that the pink optics faded and disappeared.

Flying over an opening in the trees the strange canine looked down to see seven larger robots gazing up at the black shadow in the sky. Touching down a large red, blue, and silver one came up to her.

"LoneGenesis, did you locate the Decepticons?" he asked calmly.

"They're close but I can't get a visual on them. I can hear their bickering and smell their scent. Their pretty darn close-" stopping suddenly her ears swivled around and silently growling turned around facing the forest. Her fox-like tail fell to the ground that it was almost in between her rear legs. Flashing metallic teeth they reflected the moon's light showing a white gleam almost silver. "You may want to draw your guns." she snarled not turning around.

Taking the hint all the bots drew their guns and readied themselves to fire. "Show yourself Megatron!" called the red and blue leader.

An evil laugh broke through the darkness, mocking them. "Well Optimus Prime it seems you discovered me..." he looked down at the metallic fox -like robot infront of him. "Well it seems that Prime got himself a pet." The rest of his small army stepped out form the cover of the trees. A red, black, and white robot with wings had his sword at the ready, he too, was chuckling menacingly. Behind him came a full out cackling bot with rotating propellors on his back. Next to the horned leader came a brown and green, armed to the teeth bot with treads on his fore legs. Behind him came a black and gold one. This one had a scar going across an insignia on his chest that matched the one the other side had. Coming up behind the horned leader was a sickly gray, purple, and green cone-headed robot. Then a rumbling came then there appreared a large, very large behemoth his colors were green and gray, though there was some yellow on him.

Snarling, growling, and resisting the urge to lunge at the leader Megatron, LoneGenesis started to slowly advance on their enemy only to be stopped when a reassuring rub on her shoulders stopped her. Looking up she came face to face with the red and blue one, Optimus Prime. His optics protrayed that of a faint smile and that of the 'wait then you'll maul them' look. Looking back at the other side, she could only growl.

Looking up from the fox, Optimus called over, "For your information Megatron. She happens to be the newest member of the Autobots." Looking down at her he looked up again at Megatron. "And I think she has something to discuss with you." With that he pulled his hand back and instanteously she ran foward at full speed.

Rushing Megatron, she did a flying leap and latched herself onto his shoulder drawing fluids as she bit down. The green and brown one took aim and fired at her, she let go in just enough time to have the blast hit Megatron sending him flying into cone-head as he tried to run. She rebonded and rushed the sword wielding one who attempted slashing her but only succeeded in cutting air as she jumped over him then whipped around like a blur and clawed his wing off. Shouting in pain he whirled around and tried stabbing her again but only made her clamp down on his wrist. Swining him around by the wrist she let go and sent him flying into the behemoth one so fast that is sent them both the ground. Turning around and quickily charging the black and gold former Autobot, she dodged blast after blast and lunged at his leg making him fall. Letting go she bit down onto the side of his chest drawing fluids. (Keep this in mind this is happening in less than a minute.)

Looking on as LoneGenesis tackled all the Decepticons the other bots stared on in amazement. (Picture the hear no evil, see no evil, and speak no evil done here by Sideswipe as hear no evil, Hotshot as speak no evil, and Jetfire as see no evil) As suddenly as it started it ended, coming out from the motionless to the almost motionless forms of the Decepticons was LoneGenesis, with arm in her jaws. Their optics went wide when the other Autobots saw that.

Scavenger, the large green one with treads on his arms spoke up first after they saw the arm in her mouth, "Impressive I must say. Not even I would be able to knock out that many Decepticons in that short amount of time. I must congradulate you on your accomplishment LoneGenesis."

Stopping in front of them she dropped the arm which showed to be that of the black and gold one known as Wheeljack, HotShot, a yellow Autobot came up and examined it then looked at LoneGenesis with a big smile on his face. "You Genesis are my new best friend." He was clearly happy at the fact that she practically mauled Wheeljack.

"I did what I could. I wanted more of Megatron, Thrust, and Sideways but Sideways wasn't here and I can't pick up his scent and I can't hear him either." LoneGenesis spoke up. "When I get my claws on him he'll never know what happened." she snarled again, swishing her tail back and forth.

Suddenly something caught her attention. Moving her ears around she whipped around and received a laser shot to her right flank. Howling in pain she staggered to the side a bit. Looking up through clouded optics she saw the figure of Sideways supporting Megatron. "No one... And I mean NO ONE DOES THAT TO ME!!" he hollered and fired again hitting her on her upper left arm. Another shot hit her straight on right behind her head just below her ears near the neck, which sent her falling to the ground on her bleeding side. The mech fluid that started to flow from her wounds was a different color than either the Autobots and Decepticons. Her's was a pale red. "Looks like I win this one Prime..." stated Megatron, stuttering a bit. "Retreat!" Then almost instantly all the Decepticons and Wheeljack's arm disappeared.

The Autobots didn't even know what to think when they saw her go down. Snapping out of their shock they ran to where LoneGenesis lay with Zephyr trying to stop the fluid flow. Her optics were dark and murky to look at. She wimpered a bit, her back legs were motionless. Her ears weren't the held high like they usually were, no, they laid back against her head.

RedAlert was the second to come rushing over and help Zephyr. "Optimus this isn't good! He hit serveral vital parts and I can't stop the fluid flow! We have to get back to base now!"

Nodding in understanding Optimus turned to Jetfire, his second in command, "Jetfire you carry her back to base in your hold! (the cargo compartment that usuaully has a satellite in it when a shuttle is in space) We'll meet back at base, we still have a minicon to find." Looking down at the fluid covered Zephyr he continued, "Zephyr go with him. Try to stabalize her to the best of your abilites."

Beeping in response he watched as Jetfire transformed. Picking her up carefully RedAlert and Optimus deposited her carefully in Jetfire's cargo bay with Zephyr right next to her. (A little note she's a head shoter than Sideswipe)

Warping wasn't the best thing to do with an injured individual along for the ride so Jetfire flew back. Shortly after he arrived and placed LoneGenesis on an examination table did the other Autobots return with the minicon panel. Somehow it sensed that it's kin was in the room and activated. Before the astounded Autobots was a gold and green minicon with two large tank-like cannons on his back and two wheels on his shoulders and two on the sides of his legs. LoneGenesis who was barely functional looked down at the new minicon which looked up at her in turn with mournful optics.

Speaking softly she called out wincing in pain a bit, "Hu...Hunter..." then she fell into stasis lock. The minicon responded to the name and with the help of Zephyr, flew up to the table in which she laid on and both started to get to work fixing her. Their work was quick and thorough and it surprised the heck out of RedAlert.

After several hours of work, Zephyr spoke up (literally) to the half asleep RedAlert. "She's fine now..." his voice similar to that of Blurr's. "Her rear legs will need time to regenerate."

Staring at the minicon he stammered, "You can talk?!"

"Of course we can." came another voice sounding almost like Jetfire's. "Well only us and one other that is."

Looking for the source he saw Hunter finish sealing her flank wound.

"Why look surprised?" joked Hunter with a smile on his mask covered face. ( think Optimus-like in the looks department except for the obvious cannons on his back and his dark blue optics.)

Holding his head in his hand RedAlert mumbled, "I'm not even going to ask... So let's see how you did." He started looking over the minicon's work on the fallen fox. He in turn was surprised and shocked. "You're good, but will she ever have full mobility with her legs?"

Zephyr answered,"I suspect she will, but when she wakes up she's going ot be sore as anything."

"That's why we'll keep her confined to quaters until then." came a voice from behind them.

Turning around both minicons and RedAlert came face to face with Optimus Prime. "That I could understand, sir." answered RedAlert.

"Jetfire?"

"Yes Optimus?" asked Jetfire form behind Optimus.

Looking his second in the optics, he ordered, "I want you to carry LoneGenesis to her quarters..." looking down at Zephyr and Hunter he asked, "I would like that you two would keep an optic on her and monitor her condition, if anything changes inform me or RedAlert right away."

They beeped their agreement and watched as Jetfire carefully picked up the unconscious fox and carry her out of the med bay, following after him the doors closed automatically behind them.

"RedAlert, what do you know about those fluids that she bled. It's different from the usual energon that flows through our circuits." asked Optimus to the quiet medic.

"Well Optimus, when Thrust and Sideways altered her from her human form, they didn't only experiment on her I believe they succeeded in creating something like a new race of Transformer."

TBC

Can you say uh-oh? Yup something fishy is going on and it's something that only Thrust and Sideways know about. And what's this??? A mystery character? Hmmm wonder who it can be? You'll have to read to find out! Read and review please for the sake of the fic!!!


	3. Glimpses into the Past

It seems I have some takers on the "who wants to be a Transformer" in my fic here. Well Kinonaru you got it! I own my characters and Kinonaru owns hers. Well here's chapter 3. Hope you all like. Read and review! There are still some spots if you want to be turned transformer here in my fic, to be precise I say probably 3 more spots are open so if you want in send me your info done in the style i did in the first chapter and i'll fit ya in.

Chapter 3:

" I never seen such a complex aray of systems and circuits in one Transformer before. Whatever Thrust and Sideways used on her is astonishing as well as unnerving. They totally reformatted her physical human form to fit this one. But what has me stumped, Optimus, is the fluid that runs through her systems. I've never seen anything like this before in all my years of being a medic." stated RedAlert to Optimus. After Jetfire took the unconscious fox, LoneGenesis, to her room followed closely by Zephyr and the new minicon Hunter, Optimus and RedAlert were left alone in the med-bay trying to solve the problems that involved her. " I wiped up a sample of the fluid and I am currently running some tests on it to discover it's properties and it's function in her system."

A frown was plastered on his mask covered face in disgust, "What are those two up to? Why would they bother? They depise humans with a passion, why would they put so much time into doing these experiments to one?"

"That I don't know Optimus, but the least we can do is accept her for who she is now even if she doesn't. She's a wreck. To be thrown into something as big as this has taken it's toll on her. She's trying to accept her new life, but she can't seem to let go of her old one." he stated looking Optimus in the optics. "My only concern is if they did this to one human and succeeded, would they try doing it to another one?"

Grimacing at the very thought of another human going through the atrocities LoneGenesis went through he spoke up quite digusted at the thought also, " That I don't know RedAlert. The most we can do is to watch and keep a look out for anything out of the ordinary going on in the human population. As for LoneGenesis, " he sighed "She lost everything for nothing, the most we can do to make it up to her is to welcome her into the Autobot community; we won't force her into it but if she tries we'll help her anyway we can." RedAlert nodded in agreement and went back to analyzing the fluid while Optimus left the med-bay, deep in thought.

Somewhere in the cold Siberian desert wasteland

Perched up on a hillside over looking the desert landscape stood a strange being. Red, gold and white wings adorning it's back, a red and gold striped falcon like head stared out over it's domain. Bird like front legs dug talons into the ledge while strong, flame streaked feline legs and feet pulsated with energy and strength. It's white, red, and gold chest shun brightly across the ice covered plains. Golden 'eyes' stared out into the night sky. Like the creatures of legend in medieval times the strange being was that of a griffin of different design. Besides the blazing griffin sat a strange metallic feline of sorts. Primarily gold with black spots it too stared out into the star filled sky. Speaking in a soft, hushed tone that was female the griffin spoke, "Nekogal let's return to the caves please? I really don't like standing out in the open."

The metal cheetah 'mewed' a couple of times, but the griffin seemed to understand what it was saying.

"So your telling me that there more like you out there?" sighing she continued, "Well we'll look tommrow, come on let's get some rest." The cheetah 'mewed' some more then lept up onto the griffins back. Spreading her wings, the burning griffin jumped off the cliff and flew off into the horizon.

Back at Autobot HQ

In her quaters, LoneGenesis layed on her recharge bed still unconscious. Dreams, no, memories faded in and out of her mind. Starting with that faithful day that ruined her life...

_"There's no need to struggle human, you won't remeber a thing."_

_"NO! DON'T DO THIS!"_

_"Like you can stop us..." _

_Then everything went dark._

_Pain!_

_No it's not real! It's not happeneing to me!!!_

_Can't breathe!_

_No I have to fight it! I have to get home!_

_Pain!_

_NOOO!!!!_

_Don't fight it... Aceept it..._

_No I have to remeber who I am!!!_

_Come I'l take care of you..._

_Nonononono!!! I won't! You'll only hurt me more!!_

_Come take my hand..._

_GO TO HELL!!!_

Waking up suddenly she rolled off the recharge bed and landed on the floor with a loud 'thud' and winced as she remembered that she was still injured. "Oohh, stupid me... damnit it hurts..." she snarled painfully her voice soft and weak. Loud beeping came from the far corner in her room, she strained her head and looked up to see Zephyr and Hunter come to her side.

"Hey kid you okay?!" asked Hunter in a rush. As he and Zephyr tried to keep her from moving and injuring herself further.

Growling quietly she responded, "I fell off the flat... so sue me... and EEK-" she winced in pain as she tried to move but only succeeded in falling to the floor again then she realized her arm wasn't functioning, she learned that hard way. "Okay... I'm done now...ouch..."

Zephyr came into view, "Don't move you'll make things worse, I'll get RedAlert."

"Oh yeah!... Make fun of the poor injured hu-" she stopped short with a mournful look in her optics. She then started to get up, wincing in pain as she staggered to her feet. Once standing a little fluid fell from the now open again injuries. She then started out of the room slowly carrying her left arm and paw because it was still injured. The pale red fluid left a trail as she left the base despite the protests of Zephyr and Hunter to get back to the room.

"She's gonna kill herself if she keeps this up!!" exclaimed Hunter wildly as he and Zephyr chased after the fox. Despite the fact that she was injured and bleeding she kept up a fairly good pace ahead of the two minicons.

"You go get Prime and the others! I'll follow her!" he decided.

"Gotcha buddy!" he turned tail and fled down the adjacent hallway towards the control room.

'Why is she doing this!' Zephyr thought, 'She's going to kill herself!'

Limping out of the bases doors she slowly made her way up the side of the hill, when she reached the top she promptly collasped on her injured side on the dirt and dust covered ground, whimpering in her fox form. Straining her head to look up at the star filled sky she spoke softly, "Why... Why did this have to happen to me?... I had a life... I had plans... Now it's all gone..."

"It may be gone but you're still here you know..." came a voice from behind her.

Craning her head to look where the voice came from she came optic to optic with Zephyr. "You don't know what I went through... I was human... now look at me... There's nothing here for me anymore..."

"Like I said you can start a new life." he came up by her side and then started to gently run a hand across her injured shoulder. "You're only hurting yourself more by doing this..."

"I've gone through greater pain... After all my very body and being was stretched and experimented on to the very point that there's no going back..." she whimpered more, "I lost it all, Zephry, you don't understand what I lived through."

"I know you suffered and I didn't experience the pain you felt... But you'll have embrace what you have now or it'll consume you..."

"Then let it... I suffered enough, let me go..." dropping her head on the ground she whimpered quietly.

Zephyr watched his partner suffer, little did she know that he experienced every little twinge of pain she felt. He knew she was suffering, he wanted to help her but she kept pushing him away. He sat there beside her not saying a word, just sitting there keeping her company. After several minutes of silence did she finally speak.

"You know... I had plans..." she spoke softly, jerking Zephyr awake. "I was looking forward to fulfilling my dreams of becoming a pilot... I was so close to doing it too... But now there's no chance... I wanted to go to college and get my degree in aviation... That's gone also..." straining to get into a sitting position, LoneGenesis stared out at the city below. "I'm believed to be dead..."

That little bit of information hit him hard. He knew she was kidnapped but he didn't know that she was believed dead by her family!

"I've been keeping up with the news you know... I read the article saying that the only trace of me they found was my blood covered skis... They stopped the search just yesterday. They said that a large predator probably got me... I saw the pictures of my parents... They were crying..." she lowered her head to stare at the ground. "I never saw my parents cry before... It... it gave me a sense of hopelessness... I came to the conclusion that... that I'll be forced to live my days alone... I'll watch my siblings die, then their kids and so on..." she started to tremble and her voice wavered. "You see Zephyr... There's nothing left here for me to live for..."

"Now I wouldn't say that..." came Hunter's cheery voice from behind LoneGenesis and Zephyr.

Swivling her ears around she sighed, "Hunter, why'd you have to bring all the occupants of the base with you?"

"Because they want to help." he simply stated coming up to stand beside Zephyr. "Their willing to help you because you're, believe it or not a part of this team now. In a way we're what humans call a family. We tolerate each other, some less than others..." he shot a look at Sideswipe and HotShot. "We never knew the things you said before and we're willing to help you to cope. Trust us that's all we ask of you."

Looking down from her two minicon friends then up to the sky as the sun started to rise, LoneGenesis whimpered a little more. "I never wanted this to happen... I miss my old life, my family. I know there isnt't any going back... It's just hard to let go and move on..." She then proceeded to transform, something the Autobots haven't seen her do since she chose her alternate mode. She always seemed to keep in her fox form, afraid of what others may think of her. They haven't seen her in her robot form since they discovered her and Zephyr. Of course that was only two weeks ago but then she was frail and not all that strong looking. But now her armor was thicker and it gave her more of a female form... Turning around to face the Autobots she retracted her faceplate to reveal a pale white face that seemed almost silver. Her orange optics were dark that they seemd red but they seemed to have a gold twinge to them. "What?" she asked with a faint smile on her face, the look on the guys faces was priceless. HotShot and Sideswipe were gaping at her with mouths open. "What you guys never seen a girl before? Even on your world there has to be females... but the looks on your faces tells me that there isn't. So lucky me I'm the first."

Even her two minicons had looks of 'aww' on their faces. Gulping Hunter commented, "...Uh.. wow you look good, Genesis."

Chuckling a little bit she winced a bit fell down to one knee holding her midsection, "Okay... note ot self: don't laugh while having a gaping hole in side... damnit it that hurt..."

Coming down beside LoneGenesis, RedAlert did a quick scan on her, "You're still not in good shape you know..." he said with a smile.

"Tell me something I don't know..." she argued.

"Actually..." started Optimus, "He does have more to tell."

Looking at Prime questionably she looked at RedAlert who had a faint grin on his face, "Okay spill it! You know something I don't and I would like to know because apparently it does have something to do with me."

"Well it has to do with your vital fluid." stated RedAlert. "I did an analysis on a drop of it and to be perfectly honest, what those two did to you..."

"SPILL IT!" she yelled at him, and doing so winced in pain again. "Okay... note to self number two... don't yell cause it painful..."

RedAlert helping her to her feet continued, "Well the analysis on your vital fluid showed it to be organic in origin..."

TBC

Chapter done! Kinonaru there'll be more of you in the next chapter don't worry. Like I said earlier there are three more spots open for those who want to be turned transformer in my fic. It's a first come, first serve basis. So if ya want in review or email me and give me the info that is described in chapter 1. Read and Review!!!


	4. What? Where? When? How? And who are they...

WOOT! Well it seems I have another taker here of who wants to be in the fic. I own my characters, Kinonaru owns hers, Chiomon owns hers, and StormDracona, my partner in crime and chrome, owns her characters. Will there be carnage and death in this chapter!? Uh... maybe, maybe not but there are new members to the Autobot team in this chapter and it seems that all of them had a complete- wait I don't wanna ruin the surprise now would I? It's now down to 1 more opening here in the fic so if you want in email or review! And to the person who flamed me like no tommrow... That's why I believe it's called "fanfiction".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: What? When? Where? How? And who the heck are they?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Moon Base

"Finally! Complete!" cheered Thrust as he secured the last circuit into place then replaced the armor which covered it.

"I certainly hope she is..." came a snide remark from the doorway. "She better not remeber a thing unlike experiments Alpha and Beta."

Turning around Thrust came optic to optic with Sideways. "She won't. I took the liberty of deleting all those useless memories from her."

Walking into the lab, they both came to loom over the motionless form on the flat. "What pray tell is with that coloration on her?" questioned Sideways.

"When her flesh body reacted with the agent," started Thrust "Her subconscious choose the coloration for her body as it worked it's way through her system. The only problem is that in order for me to delete her memories she had to be fully transformed and her body had already started the color change before I had the chance to do that."

Looking over the body of the femme in question as he listened to Thrust's useless babble, Sideways broke off Thrust, "What traits will she have?"

"-so if I didn't hook it up correctly... Huh? What do you mean by traits?" questioned Thrust.

Rolling his optics Sideways stated coldly, "Her personality you fool! Will she still have her personality?"

"That I'm not sure of. Her personality should've been erased when her memories were erased." commented Thrust, not sounding all that sure. "What did you do with Beta?" he then asked.

Turning around and leaving Sideways stopped and said, "I ditched that failed one on the planet. There's no need to worry, Thrust... Beta is permantly offline in a junkyard, ready for the compactor." With that he left, leaving Thrust with the latest experiment.

A junkyard in India

In a remote part of a junkyard in the southern most part of India, a faint shudder comes from beneathe a pile of scrap metal. Soon a female voice comes form beneathe it, ".... oh man... who or what hit me?... ouch, that hurts... Now where am I?" Suddenly blue lights light up from the scarp pile. "Ooookay, great I'm in a junkyard... I swear when I get a hold on those two freak shows, they are so trashed." growled the voice. Then without notice a black 2005 Mustang comes roaring out of the pile to a stop. "Peachy, just peachy..." said the voice sarcastically, engine still reving. "I see it now... 'Look mommy that car is driving itself!' Oh boy won't that be fun explaining." sighing, "I'll stick to the woods thank you, that's just what I need, to have, people poking around in me. Let's just hope I'm built for off-road conditions. And go me... Talking to myself... I knew I should've saw that shrink like my guidance councelor said but nooo... I had to go out and take pictures of scenary and get captured by two freakishly large robots that experimented on me, fusing with me a car..." shifting gear the car pulled out of the lot and stuck to the back alleys until she reached the forest line. "Why me?" said the car before it disappeared into the forest.

Autobot HQ

" Now try moving it."

Slight squeaking, then silence. "That feels much better, thank you RedAlert." said LoneGenesis with a faint smile on her face as she flexed her newly repaired arm. After RedAlert informed her that the fluid that runs through her system was mostly oragnic, he with the help of Zephyr and Hunter repaired her so she was as good as new. "It's kinda hard to understand that the fluid running through me is a mix of my blood as a human and a transformers version of blood. I mean wouldn't one or the other have a reaction with the other causing some sort of problems?"

"In a way yes but I still have to do more testing to find out though. But what I did find out is that your body has a self repair system. I discovered it when we were patching up your side. Your blood hardens on the surface of the injury and in a way seals the injury over replacing whatever armor that was there." said the medic as he cleaned up around LoneGenesis.

"That's weird." she said after a second. "Well thanks, Red. I'll see you later then."

Smiling at the canine transformer he said, "Not a problem, if anything shows any problems or you have any troubles with anything feel free to stop by."

"I will thanks RedAlert." she flashed a faint smile again then turned and left.

Once she was gone RedAlert's smile grew a little more. "I guess when she found out that in a way she's still organic must've gave her some comfort. I hope this in a way helps her to adjust."

Moon Base

"STOP THAT FEMME!!! SHE'S HEADING TOWARDS THE WARP ROOM!!" cried Megatron as he, along with every other Decepticon at the base chased after the insane, newly awakened pink and black femme. "FORGET THIS! SHOOT HER ON SIGHT!"

"AHH MEGATRON CAN'T I KEEP HER INSTEAD OF SLAGGING HER???"

"NO SLAGGING WAY IN THE PIT, CYCLONUS! THAT'S JUST WHAT I NEED TWO INSANE BOTS RUNNING AROUND! AHA FOUND YOU!" gritted Megatron as he cornered the bright green opticed femme.

"Ahh..." whined the femme. "You're no fun."

"Get. Away. From. There. Now. Before. I. Shoot. You."he grounded out coldly.

Looking over the controls the femme eyed all the buttons with interest. "Uhhhh..." she cooed as she reached for a large red button. "What does this button do??"

"NO NOT THE WARP PROTOCOL!" Megatron shouted but was too late to react because she pressed it causing the warp gate to open and swirl in color.

"Your no fun. I go to find someone else to bug." she jumped into the gate and disappeared, leaving behind a very, VERY ticked Megatron.

He was about to shoot something or someone in anger until the minicon alarm went off. "Just what I need to blow some steam..." he smiled evilly. "Shoot some Autobot scum... Wheeljack get the coordinates ready and let's go!"

Autobot HQ

"So where we going Red?" asked Jetfire as he along with the rest of Autobots and the kids gathered in the control room.

"It looks like some jungle in India." said Rad.

"Well there's no time to loose. Autobots to the warp gate!" ordered Optimus Prime.

Several 'yes sir's later and all the Autobots in vehicle mode and LoneGenesis in fox form were off to India.

Siberia

"Another one has awakened? Wow that was quick. Come on Nekogal let's go before somebody else reaches it first." the firey griffin stooped down and allowed the the metal cheetah, Nekogal up on her back. "Tell me where to go and I'm there." getting a running start, the griffin spread and flapped her wings and took to the sky. "I only hope we're not making a mistake." she muttered to herself.

Already in India

"I hate trees. I hate trees. I HATE TREES!" yelled the voice coming from the 2005 Mustang that happened to be driving through the jungles of India, taking much effort to avoid hitting tree after tree. "AND I HATE BEING A CAR ALSO!! Why couldn't I have been a Hummer instead!!! Nooo... They had to fuse me with a Stang. " The car continued on her way unaware of the coming company that she would soon be having.

Close to the minicons location

"Wow leafy!" said the pink and black femme in awe as she looked at her surroundings. Tall trees were every where. A rustling in the trees behind behind managed to get her attention. Coming out from the under brush was a large tiger. "Pretty kitty." cooed the femme. She slowly knelt down in front of the big cat, extending a careful hand. Suddenly her optics lit up and the next thing she knew was that she was on her back and that the cat had run off. "Ooookay that was funky." standing up she started wiping herself when she noticed her hands, legs, feet, and chest. Looking up at her from her chest was the face of a tiger but pink with black strips, and shining green eyes. Reaching behind her back she felt the tigers legs form an "X" across her back. Wrapping itself around her right arm was the tail of the beast. The striping of the tiger seemed to go across her upper arms and upper thighs. (think cheetor look alike but obviously a chick and obviously a different alt mode) "Cool!!" she cheered. " I wonder if I can change like that creepy Sideways dude from before? What did he say..." tapping her clawed finger against her chin. "Aha! I remeber now! Transform!" Her body twisted and turned some parts appeared out of nowhere and some parts disappeared. Right where the femme stood a second ago stood a pink and black striped tiger. "WEEEE!! I did it! I did it! I did it!" Testing her hearing she swivled her ears. Testing her nose she raised her head to the sky and took in a deep breathe and something caught it like, an ant to a picnic. "Hmmm... What's that weird smell? Guess I'm gonna haveta find out!" With that the oddly colored tiger pranced away into the trees looking for the thing that caught her nose. ( Do tigers even prance?)

The Autobots on location

"We'll break into teams, spread out and search. Scavenger and Blurr head north, HotShot and Sideswipe head west. Jetfire and I will head east. And Hoist you follow LoneGenesis because she's the best when it comes down to sniffing out the Decepticons and locating anything that happens to be close. Alright let's go!" With that said they went their appointed directions.

"Lucky me. I get to play blood hound." sulked LoneGenesis as she led the way followed closely by Hoist.

"Blood Hound?" he asked unsured.

She would've slapped herself on the head if she wasn't in fox mode. "It's a type of canine like the form I have, but these animals can pick up a given scent and follow it for miles at a time." she explained. "Let's just focus on the mission for right now and I'll give a serious biology lesson later."

"Biology?"

Rolling her optics she muttered, still leading the way, "Why me?"

Somewhere in the jungle

"Are sure this is the right way, Nekogal?" asked the griffin a bit nervously.

'Mewing' a couple of times the cheetah continued leading the way deeper into the jungle.

Sighing she answered, "If you say so... But please keep this in mind, I don't want to be seen."

Another part of the jungle

"Great! Just great." muttered the girl turned car. "Why couldn't the lousy car be equipped with a GPS?" The black Mustang continued blindly through the woods not having a clue of where she was going. "Why didn't I see the shrink like I was suppose to?"

Near the minicons location

"That weird smell is getting stronger. I must be getting close to that weird smelling thinger." spoke aloud the pink and black tiger. "Almost there. I'm sure of it! And whatever it is it's mine!! Mine! Mine! Mine!" If tigers could smile this one would be doing it from ear to ear.

Hoist and LoneGenesis

Stopping short and swivling her ears LoneGenesis put her nose to the ground.

"What's up Genesis? Got something?" Hoist whispered.

Raising her head again she looked around before focusing on Hoist. "I'm not sure to be perfectly honest. I'm picking up several different smells and sounds..." Keeping her head low she started off into the brush. "Stay here. I'll radio you if something decides to pop up." With that she disappeared and headed towards a field in the distance.

The Peeved Black Mustang

"Oh my god! Is that what I think it is?? Yes! It's a open field! No trees!! Thank you lord things are changing for the better!" cheered the car as she sped up to the field. (Things are changing for the better? Yeah right! Like it would be that easy! Bwahahahah!!!)

The Gitty Tiger

"I'm positive it's just ahead. Here I come my prize!!" purred the tiger as she trotted faster.

The Griffin

"Are we there yet?" whined the griffin.

The cheetah mewed again for the seventh time in five minutes.

"We are! Thank the stars! My feet were starting to get sore."

The cheetha growled, which caused the griffin to chuckle.

The field

Laying underneathe a rooting log laid a glowing green pentagon shaped panel. Then almost instanteously, coming out from different areas surrounding the field came a pink and black tiger, a red, gold, and white griffin with a little gold cheetah by it's side, a black sportscar with some dents on the bumper (obviously from hitting a couple of trees along the way), and a black, red, and gold fox with a large gattling gun on it's back, wings folded up on the sides, and cannons on it's shoulders? (Yes quite obvious she's combined with Zephyr and Hunter)

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours until the LoneGenesis decided to break the silence. "Okay I may the quiet type but long silences I can't take. First off my name's LoneGenesis and I would like to know who are you three if I may ask?"

"I'm scared and pissed at the same time if ya like to know that much." came the car pulling up some. "I've had a bad week and it seems to be getting worst as it goes along."

The tiger took a couple of steps towards the car before saying, "Don't be sad be happy!"

"BE HAPPY! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!! First off I was kidnapped by two physco robots then they fused me with a car! You expect me to be happy?!" yelled the car.

Optics wide LoneGenesis came forward a couple of steps, "Two robots? Do you remeber their names?" her voice started to waver some.

"Yeah weird thing here too. These two ugly guys were around me when I woke up." came the tiger. "I believe their names were Sideways and... and..."

"Thrust!?" said LoneGenesis and the car at the same time.

"Yeah that's it! How'd you two know that." came the tiger's curious reply.

"Wait a minute!" broke in the car. "You have to be..."

"Experiment Alpha? Yeah unfortunatly yes that's me. Hunter, Zephyr seperate." the two minicons did so and stood beside her. "Then you have to be Experiment Beta? But what about you there the tiger? And how about you over there with the cheetah minicon?"

The tiger sat on her hunces, her tail whiping around behind her. "They called me Delta now that you mention it."

The griffin ruffled her feathers nervously then spoke up, "I'm... I'm Kinonaru, but call me Naru, my friend here is Nekogal and he's leading me to another minicon. I've actually beem here on this planet for 2 of your standard years now."

"Oh man we have much to talk about." LoneGenesis said, she then transformed which sorta awed the tiger, griffin, and car.

"Wow you can do that to? Watch this!Transform!" she cheered as she transformed, striking a pose. (Think Salior Moon but having a Cheetor look-alike doing do it, kinda disturbing yes... but also funny) "My name's Teschio, but ya'll can call me Chio and I fight for truth, justice and love!"

"Well since introductions are going around, you can call me Storm. And I can't transform because yeah, like I said those two lunatics fused me with a car." Storm said.

"Oh man Optimus is gonna have a cow..." muttered LoneGenesis to herself as Chio, Storm, and Naru got to know each other. That was until a laser shot zipped over head...

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dude that's a long Chapter... But what they hey, right? Read and review and I'll be back soon!


	5. Meetings and some Tweekings

And that's it! I have one hear me one more spot and I gots an idea who it'll be! And you know who you are! I own my characters, Kinonaru owns hers, Chiomon owns gers, StormDracona owns hers, and the soon to appear Quick Silver and Griffin will belong to SimplyCrisis. Thank you to my reviewers and happy birthday Chiomon! (gives birthday pokes of doom) A brief chapter outline to put it almost short and almost simple. Sideways, being the perceptive bot he is, tries another go at the experimentation. He happens to come across a girl of around 16 or 17 site seeing some of the temples there in India with her parents of course this is after... There I go again. Almost slipping another important part to the story. Guess you'll have to read and find out. Remember to read and review!! ( passes out pixie sticks to all reviewers you reviewed last time) Enjoy!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Meetings and some Tweekings (NOT THAT TWEEKING YA PERVS!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"EVERYBODY!! GET DOWN!!" yelled LoneGenesis as she rushed Naru and Chio, pulling them down to the ground as laser shots ripped up the ground near them.

Panicking, Storm forgot to switch gears and thundered forward instead of backing up, crashing into the only tree standing in the field, knocking it over. "GAHAH!!" she screamed as the trunk of the tree smashed her windshield, barreling over her hood and roof scraping off the black paint, leaving several deep dents. Due to the force of the impact she started to go into a roll only to be stopped when she careened into the forest line, smoke emitting from underneathe her hood and sparks dancing around the cut circuits as she laid there motionless

"STORM! NO!!" cried Genesis as she picked herself up from on top Naru and Chio.

Peering up from the ground a green glint and strange smell caught Teschio's eyes and nose. "Over there!" she cheered as she pulled herself out from underneathe LoneGenesis and ran through the barrage that was bearing down on them towards the spot where the tree once stood. Doing a running dive and roll she grabbed the green panel. When she recovered the panel in her hand started glow and activate. "Hey guys!?" she called. "What's happening??"

"It's activating!!" shouted Kinonaru.

Teschio watched as the panel took the form of smaller red, black, and purple robot with a light blue optic visor. (I'm thinking Jazz from G1 build.) "Dude..." she mumbled.

Looking up at the pink and black femme the minicon beeped twice than finally spoke, "Oooookay. I just woke up in the middle of a slagging shooting range." He turned around a looked up to see Chio looking at him with wide optics. "... Rrright. Well hey there! The name's Circuit, you must be my partner since you woke me up." He flashed an optic in an attempt to wink and gave her a thumbs up.

"Hey! Chio! Run for it! Their pulling out the heavy artillery!" yelled Genesis as she pointed to the sky as an giant flying carrier of sorts started descending towards the ground. Turning around she looked at Kinonaru, with Nekogal on her back, both looked scared out of their minds. "Kinonaru, go with Teschio and Circuit. I'll take care of Storm. Stay hidden, I'll come look for you. I know some guys that'll help us. But we have to bind some time."

Stammering Naru answered, "R... Right. Chio! Come on!"

Looking up from Circuit, Chio nodded blankly and transformed. "Hop on Circuit." she crouched down as he quickly climbed on.

"You'll get no argument from me!" he yelped as another lasershot hit the ground close by. "Giddyup! And make it quick!"

That she happily did and made a quick leap over a large crater and with Kinonaru dashed into the woods leaving LoneGenesis and Storm to deal with the onslaught.

Muttereing to herself as she transformred, "Good those two are safe, now to get Storm and make a break for it. ZEPHYR! HUNTER! TRANSFORM AND COMBINE!" The said minicons did so. Zephyr transformed into his F-14 Tomcat mode and attached himself onto her back, fully expanding the wings. The thrusters seperated from his main body and attached themselves to the sides of her upper back legs. Hunter transformed into his assault vehicle mode and split in half, becoming armor and shoulder mounted cannons. Getting a running start through the haze of laser shots, Genesis spread the wings on her back and powered up the thrusters taking to the air. Transforming again she dived straight down through the barrage and glided over the battle field some than rocketed toward where Storm laid on her side. Stopping short of her she quickly gathered the car in her arms the best she could and powered the thrusters again and rocketed once again into the sky. Opening up communications with Hoist she skimmed over the forest, "Hoist we got a problem! Do ya read me?"

A little static crackled over before he actually answered, "I read ya kid! Where are you? Starscream, Cyclonus, Demolisher, Wheeljack, and Thrust are pounding us! Megatron, Sideways, and Tidalwave are nowhere to be seen!"

"First off I found them. Second I found the minicon. And third... I found some guys who have to return to base with us pronto!" she said slightly outta breathe from hauling Storm. She was built for speed not strength and it was catching up with her.

"You found someone?" he asked quickly.

"Try more than one, Hoist! One of them awakened the minicon and I told her and another to flee into the woods! I'm currently approaching your location with some one whose injured and is in quit a predicament." she shut he com and proceeded to land in between some trees, with Storm starting to moan.

"...uh......did anybody get the..." her voice wavered a bit, "...number of that tank?... man... i need some asprin...ouch..."

"Sorry to break this to you but I don't think they make giant robot sized asprins... Can you move?" Genesis asked as she gently put the Mustang on the ground.

She twitched a windshield wiper, "Uh... that's about all I can move..."

Sighing LoneGenesis transformed into her fox form and sat beside the car, "Don't worry my friends are on their way. They'll help you, Chio, and Naru..."

"So... How'd they get to ya?" asked Storm after a couple of seconds.

"Hmm... Oh... I was skiing up in Vermont, on one of the less used trails. Something struck me in the leg form behind. I fell, my blood leaving a pretty nice trail after me."

"They shot you?"

"No. They sorta speared me instead, preventing me from running away." Genesis said solemly, resting her head on her paws. "What about you?"

Chuckling a little bit she answered, "I was taking pictures out in the hills behind my school, when the purple horned freak grabbed me. The next thing I knew I was laying next to the car you see now. After that well, most of it is a blank. The parts I do remember are that of what's his name? Sideways yelling at Thrust. Saying how he royally screwed up on something. Geese I wonder what it could've been?" Storm moaned sarcastically.

Genesis chuckled silently but her ears suddenly perked up with the sound of loud foot steps approaching. She stood up and came to Storm's side.

Coming out from the trees and bushes came Optimus followed by closely by the other Autobots and there in the middle was Kinonaru and Teschio both with their minicons. Teschio was walking along in her tiger mode next to Sideswipe who looked more than a little freaked. Kinonaru kept close to her, keeping her head down. "LoneGenesis are you okay?" asked Optimus worried.

Sighing she sat down on her hunches, then said, "I'm fine don't worry about me. But my friend, Storm here needs to see RedAlert."

Looking at the near totaled black car that sat next to Genesis with it's blue headlights slighty dim he asked LoneGenesis, " So these three here were the individuals you came across?"

"Long story, Op trust me. The tiger there next to Sideswipe is Teschio but she wants to be called Chio and that's Circuit on her back, which also happens to be the minicon that we came here to look for. And the bird-cat next to her is Kinonaru with her partner minicon Nekogal. And next to me is Storm."

Nodding in understanding he asked Storm, "Can you transform?"

Breaking in Genesis spoke up for her instead, "Uhhh Optimus... That's another thing I have to talk you about. You see Optimus, while I was held captive I was given a a crude name. They called me Alpha, experiment Alpha. While I was there they talked about trying another experiment, doing the process differently than what they did to me. The end result was Storm here. No offense Storm."

"None taken." she answered, which was more like a moan.

Giving her friend a fox-type grin, she turned serious again, "Apparently they tried the mutation process differently on her. When they captured her they happened to bring a car with them."

"What are you saying LoneGenesis?" asked Scavenger from his position leaning against a large tree, arms crossed.

"They fused my body with a freaking car!" hissed Storm angerly, headlights flashing a little.

The Autobots all had confused looks on their faces, even those who wore masks, it was clearly showing in their optics.

"Fused?" questioned HotShot.

"I don't know how they did it, to tell you the truth." said Storm slowly. "One moment I could move freely and the next, wham! No arms, no legs, no face, no nothing."

"And that's where Teschio comes in, I believe." said LoneGenesis getting the Autobots attention. "After they got rid of her as an experiment, they saw it better to try again, using the process they used on me I guess. But one thing I noticed about her is the fact that it looks like she has memory laspes... Hey Chio?"

"Yuppers?" she said cheerfully, wagging her tiger tail like a dog.

"Where do you come from?"

Blanking out for a second in thought she then said, "Hmm... I'm not sure. The last thing I remebered is waking up with the Thrust and Sideways characters looking down at me."

Holding his chin in thought Optimus looked over the former experiments and then focused on Kinonaru who remained silent, crouching a little bit next to Jetfire. "What about you Kinonaru?"

Jerking up a little bit when her name was called, she answered quietly, "Ye... yes sir?"

"How is it that you have come to be here?"

Looking down at the ground she spoke softly but loud enough for everybody to hear. "Well I came from a planet called Gaia, I'm sure you probably heard of it..."

"That I have. But how is it that you have come to be on this planet?" he asked again.

"I a...well I don't remeber... The last thought I had before I came to this planet was me floating in space, no real destination or place for me to go to." someone patted her on the shoulder causing her to shut her head up to look at who did it. She then came face to face with a smiling Jetfire. (Oh man Storm is so going to have my ears for this... But I have a way to fix that... silently snickers evilly back to the fic!)

"It's okay kid." his voice, soothing and nice to listen to.

Her ears perked up a little bit and she couldn't help but to grin. (kinda hard considering, yeah she has a beak) The smile was soon drowned away when a yelp bought their attention to the sparking form of Storm.

"GAH!! DAMNIT..." she gritted, her headlights going a dull blue color.

"Optimus we should get back to base on the double." Blurred spoke up finally. (Yay! Blurr!! -)

Nodding he transformed and ordered, opening his trailer, "Get her in fast so we can move out!"

With the help of LoneGenesis and Kinonaru, they both gently pushed Storm into the trailer. Teschio was suppose to help but she was busy pinning Sideswipe to the ground. She, it showed, had a kitten personality when in her tiger form, and it looked like she found a new person to bug.

As all of the other Autobots pulled away with Kinonaru and Storm, LoneGenesis stayed back looking on as Teschio and Sideswipe wrestled. "Uh... Guys? The other left fot the base already."

O.o "Gah! Slag!" cursed Sideswipe as he forced Teschio off of him.

"That was fun!" she wooted.

Circuit standing by Genesis' side sighed saying, "And I had to get stuck with the insane one."

Smiling down at the minicon as he climbed onto Chio's back Genesis said, "You think you have a crazy partner? You should be around Hunter."

"Hey! That's not entirely true!" he argued back as the trio made their way to the warp gate and jumped. Well with Chio it was more like tackle Sideswipe in.

Autobot HQ

In medbay RedAlert was baffled with the systems in Storm. She said that Thrust and Sideways fused her body with a car. But what confused him was the fact that there was no evidence that of her being human. Inside the car frame was the typical brain unit and deep inside the interior was what appeared to be a spark, like that all transformers have. Thinking to himself 'I wonder if when they fused her with the car, that whatever means they used that it did have an effect, but responded differently when she was forced to fuse with the car...'

"Man... being a car sucks..." she mumbled for the eighth time in the last hour. "Any thing you could do Red?"

Looking over the damaged car he said, "I believe there is something I can do for you. I can format your body frame so that you'll be able to transform, but my only worry is that it may cause your systems some trouble. And if you like I an give your car mode an upgrade." he smiled at the car, deep inside he wanted to make her feel at ease with her changes.

"I'm willing to go through with Red and speak more of these upgrades..." if she could smile, her smile would have been that of an evil grin.

Chuckling RedAlert answered, "Your choice."

O.O...(insert another evil grin) "You may want to take notes, my friend... This could take a while..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter complete! Lordy people this was done all in one day! Go me! - Weeellll... Storm is going to be upgraded, Chio is running amuck through the base chasing after her new "bestest" friend Sideswipe, Kinonaru starts talking a little more, and Genesis takes on all the guys in a shoot out contest, all in the next chapter! And what's this? Another human turned 'former? Gotta read and review! I'll update soon!


	6. Shoot Out and Experiments, Echo and Foxt...

Okays people here's chapter 6! Yes, if you haven't noticed I'm **_bored_** out of my mind. So what else is better to do in that time than to do more of the fic. And if I haven't made it clear yet, I don't own Transformers, I own my characters, Kinonaru owns hers, Chiomon owns hers, StormDracona owns hers, SimplyCrisis owns hers, and the soon to appear mystery character will own their characters as well. And my mystery character you know who you are. Now about chapter 6... yes... Storm is souped up with the best upgrades a car could get, Teschio has taken to giving Sideswipe a taste of his own medicine which consists of chasing him around the base pouncing on him almost every waking minute, Kinonaru becoming more social by the day, and LoneGenesis taking on all the guys in a shoot out contest!, just to prove that girls can and WILL fight back and kick total aft! Bwahahahahahahahahah!! Read and Review!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Shoot Out and Experiments, Echo and Foxtrot

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BUGGER!!!" called Chio as she chased Sideswipe around the base for at least what's gotta be the thirteenth time in 27 minutes.

'NOOOO!!! NEVER!!!" as he sped by LoneGenesis and Scavenger who were on their way to the training room, with a very persistent tiger on his bumper.

As they rounded a nearby corner behind them LoneGenesis sighed, "At least this brings some life into the base." They both turned their heads when a high pitch scream followed by an insane cackle broke throughout the base. "Uhh... I think she got'em."

"I only hope she doesn't humilate him to bad." he chuckled as he and Genesis continued on their way to the training room. Scavenger wanted to see how good her shooting skills were. Little did anybody know that when she was a human, she was in the Air National Guard. In basic training it showed that she had quite a knack for sharp shooting...

Upon entering the the target range they came to see Blurr, HotShot, Hoist, Jetfire, and Naru shooting at targets. "Got any room for two more?" asked Genesis cheerfully as she withdrew her battling gun and holstered pistol from her right thigh.

"Hey Scavenger! Genesis! Come on in there's more than enough room." HotShot said flashing a smile. "We were about to have a little contest to see whose the better shooter."

"And you think your the best shooter? I think not." scoffed Scavenger, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jetfire putting his hands on his hips spoke up, "Could get on with it please?"

"Sure. Naru you want in?" asked Hoist cheerfully.

Shaking her head no she transformed into her griffin mode and made herself comforatble in a corner, "I rather watch. My flame cannon wouldn't really work doing this."

Shrugging they paired up into three groups of two. Blurr against Jetfire, Scavenger against HotShot (geese wonder who'l l win that one?), and Hoist against LoneGenesis. The way the contest went was that you had to hit all the targets that's the easy part, the hard part was that they flew from different spots and at different speeds. The winners on those matches would do a sudden death match. Two disks would go up and the first ones to shoot the two down would move on, then it would become hectic...

------ In the Medbay-----

"You ready for your first test drive." said RedAlert happyily as he put down Storm's hood.

Reving her engine in excitment she asked sounding a bit hyper (geese probably because the energon kicked in) "Sweeet (cartman accent)"

"Now try transforming, it may feel a little strange at first but you'll adjust with time." he instructed.

"No prob Red! TRANSFORM!" she cheered as her car form started to grow and shift. The doors of her car mode swung open and moved themselves to her back like wings as she grew taller. The hood of the car split as it become shoulder and waist guards. Arms came out from the body of the car as legs and feet grew out from the back of the car. A head came up from in between the shoulders. Her head looked like it was covered with what looked like a bird skull of some type. It acted as a mask, covering her upper face as two light blue opics shined through two openenings. (Looks like the funky mask-helmet thing Burninggreymon has on in Digimon the fourth season, minus the horns) Her lower face was a faint grey color as two weird audio receptors were on the sides of her head. (The audio receptors look like the funky things on Heavyarms' head in Gundam Wing) Activating her optics Storm looked up to see RedAlert eye-level with her. "Man... that was new." She flexed her arms and legs, then winced as they made high pitch scraping sounds.

"How'd you feel?" asked RedAlert coming up to her side.

Flexing her fingers she looked RedAlert in the optics and said, "A little stiff but I'll stay in my car form for a while just to adjust some." with that she transformed.

"You wanting to stay in your alternate mode wouldn't have anything to do with the equipment I installed would it?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest smiling like no tommrow.

Faking a gasp she answered innocently, "Who me? Why RedAlert I'm shocked at you... It's only been what? Four days since I've been here and you already know me to well." she laughed half-heartiedly. "And besides you can't tell me that you couldn't help it by installing state-or-the-art equipment. I mean really, Red. Yes, I asked for the ubberly nice stereo system and the instant internet access but what's with the GPS? I know my way around. And the tazer, the sub-machine guns, and the other ubberly nice state-of-the-art, high powered gattling gun. Not that I don't like em...But the GPS?"

Chuckling himself RedAlert said, "LoneGenesis imformed me that you had a hard time knowing where you were..."

Grumbling she muttered, "Genesis, your tail is mine..." With that her engine roared to life and she shot out of the room before RedAlert even knew what she was doing.

------- Unknown part of the Moon Base ------

"Are you sure this is the wisest thing to do?"

"We screwed up the first three times... I will succeed in fulfilling our masters wishes..."

The two figures looked down at the two struggling humans. "You better have found a way of keeping them under our control. We don't want a repeat of Delta... I still have that slash mark across my back."

"LET ME GO YOU MONSTERS!!" yelled one of the girls.

"Put that human under and get her started on the transformation process. We'll get this right yet." moving into the light, Sideways comes into view. "I have to see Megatron when the transformation is done with her... He'll want to see her and the other one when their done..." he disappeared into the shadows again and out of sight.

"I really hate that him... But in order to get on my master's good side I have to do what he says..."

Even through the vastness of spaceness an ear spiltting scream rang out.

----- Back on Earth at Autonot HQ-----

LoneGenesis quirked her ears and flinched. "Wha?..."

Blurr noticing her flinch looked at her with curiousity, "What's wrong Genesis?"

Shaking her head a couple of times, she looked up again watching as Scavenger beat the snout out of HotShot (GO SCAVVY GO!!!) she said, "I'm not sure, but I heard a scream. It was far away and faint, I couldn't pick up it's exact location though."

"Perhaps it was a recollection of what happened to you."

Shivering at the thought Genesis said doubtingly, "Don't remind me... But I'm positive I heard a scream... I'll look into it later."

"GAH!! How could I lose?!" whined HotShot.

"Maybe your inexperience?" said Scavenger with a smile as he holstered his gun. (Go Scavvy! He beat HotShot's aft goood!)

"Haha!! Look at HotShot pout! That's priceless!" Hoist laughed as HotShot sat down against the wall next to Kinonaru, arms crossed, glaring daggers ay Scavenger and Hoist.

LoneGenesis stepping up she unholstered her laser pistol and approached the mechs, "Don't get to cocky Hoist. You still have me to go up against, you know."

"Better watch out buddy." Jetfire spoke up at last. "She's good." Jetfire had seen her in action. He'd seen her quick reflexes and the movements she made were sharp and fluid, the others didn't even know that such speed was even possible.

"I don't doubt it." he chuckled doubtingly.

Coming to the boundary she asked innocently, "Shall we?"

"Your on!" Hoist readied his own gun. The starting lights flashed red, yellow, then green.

About 24 disks went flying and in less than three seconds it was over. The onlookers stared at them with wide optics, well Naru just giggled softly. She saw every shot that was fired. It must've been a thing with transformers that had animal forms. The form seemed to enable them to have heightened senses and abilities.

Happily pulling her gun back, Genesis turned around and looked at the score board. (Yes there's a score board.) After a second the scores appeared. Jetfire promptly fell on the floor, Scavenger's arms went from being crossed to down at his sides, his optics gleaming in shock. HotShot looked like he was near fainting and Hoist dropped his gun on the floor.

Genesis was smiling like a mad man. "Oh man Hoist. You got served." she laughed.

Kinonaru looked at the scores and read aloud, "Hoist 3, LoneGenesis 21..."

Looking back at the mechs she asked with as much innocense in her voice that she could muster, "So... Ya wanna continue?"

The winners of the previous matches shuck their heads no, the previous winners, Blurr and Scavenger.

"Well Scavenger..." she holstered her gun and continued, "So I guess this means that I don't really need gun training do I?"

Speaking up instead of Scavenger came Optimus' voice, "Impressive LoneGenesis." he walked into the room and had to chuckle at the look on his friends faces.

Nodding at Optimus' statement she started for the doorway and turned around, "I'll see you around Optimus. I have to check something." Then she left, leaving the bots still staring at the score board.

----- Somewhere in Autobot HQ-----

In a unused storage room on the fatherest end of the base Storm sat blaring her music system, listening to PapaRoach. A song that seemed to fit what happened to her, Teschio, and LoneGenesis.

_**Blood of my blood**_

_**Skin of my skin **_

_**A normal human being**_

_**Solder and wires**_

_**Circuitry **_

_**We're far from human beings**_

Sighing she surfed the internet. (A note here, RedAlert had a field day tricking her up) She was looking for something in particular. What she was looking for was a article involving the kidnappings of the three girls and any other possible missing person that just seemed to disappear out of thin air.

_**He's sick of his skin**_

_**It's time to trade it in **_

_**A galaxy of emotions**_

_**Your soul is what it costs**_

_**We walk the same path**_

_**No body could get in our way **_

_**Dangerously**_

_**We passionately never hesitate**_

She didn't even notice Kinonaru and LoneGenesis strid in, in animal form.

"It's kinda funny you know..." Genesis said quietly.

Noticing she had company, Storm asked, "What's funny?"

Kinonaru just sat there taking in the lyrics of the song.

Sitting on her own hunces LoneGenesis said, "This is my favorite song... It's funny how fate works isn't it?"

_**Keep the soul**_

_**That's control**_

_**Now you put in the metal**_

_**Biological**_

_**Spiritual**_

_**Electrical **_

_**Digital**_

_**S.I.D**_

"Yeah..."

"Genesis..." started Naru.

Looking at the phoenix-griffin and she answered "Hmm?"

"Did you hear faint scream in target range? Or was that me?"

"No I heard it... I'm not sure of who or what it was. But the one thing I do know is that it's not good." she said solemnly.

_**Willing to make the change**_

_**Surrender the flesh and bones**_

_**Against the grain **_

_**Pushing beyond the limits of ourselves **_

_**This body is just a cage**_

_**You're dead and in a grave**_

_**We're losing our minds**_

_**That's just fine**_

_**Living forever**_

"COULD YA BITE AT SOMEBODY ELSES TIRES!"

" NEVER!!! YOUR TO MUCH FUN TO ANNOY!!!"

Looking towards the general direction of the yelling the three transformer femmes saw Sideswipe speed by like a blue and gray blur followed closely by a pink and black blur that was Teschio.

_**Keep the soul **_

_**That's control**_

_**Now you put in the metal**_

_**Biological**_

_**Spiritual**_

_**Electrical**_

_**Digital**_

_**S.I.D.**_

"Why does she remind me of Gir from Invader Zim?" Storm asked trying to surpress her amusement.

Naru had a clueless look on her beaked face, "Invader who?"

Chuckling aloud Genesis said, "It's a human thing. You wouldn't quite understand."

_**Bleed out my blood**_

_**Skin off my skin**_

_**Solder the wire**_

_**Transformation**_

_**Take my body and**_

_**Release me from this cage**_

_**You can't put a spirit in a grave**_

Snickering evilly Storm then said to Genesis, "We have to introduce Naru here to the wonderous thing that is Zim."

Naru still having no clue what was going. "Uhh..."

"I don't think she would handle it to well. And lord knows that if Chio sits in on it..." She trailed off.

"That's the even better part of it..." Storm said evilly.

"That's just what we need running around... An overly hyperactive tiger with evil plans..." LoneGenesis shuck her head as Chio ran by with something in her jaws followed closely by a limping Sideswipe.

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY TIRE!!"

"ROT RON ROUR RIFE!! RHIS RIS ROO RUCH RUN!!" (translation: NOT ON YOUR LIFE!! THIS IS TOO MUCH FUN!!") Chio tried saying as she dashed back to the other side of the base.

Staring out the door as the two disappeared, Storm then decided, "Well... We could lock Naru in a room by herself and have her watch it? I mean-" she was cut off by a manical laugh.

"BRWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!"

"Good plan, there." Genesis said.

And poor Naru was left in the dark as the two females talked about things she had absolutely no clue of what they were.

_**Keep the soul **_

_**That's control**_

_**Now you put in the metal**_

_**Biological**_

_**Spiritual**_

_**Electrical**_

_**Digital**_

_**S.I.D**_

_**Singular Indestructible Droid**_

_**Bloody-human-robot**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Blood of my blood**_

_**Skin of my skin **_

_**A normal human being**_

_**Solder and wires**_

_**Circuitry **_

_**We're far from human beings**_

_**He's sick of his skin**_

_**It's time to trade it in **_

_**A galaxy of emotions**_

_**Your soul is what it costs**_

_**We walk the same path**_

_**No body could get in our way **_

_**Dangerously**_

_**We passionately never hesitate**_

_**Keep the soul**_

_**That's control**_

_**Now you put in the metal**_

_**Biological**_

_**Spiritual**_

_**Electrical **_

_**Digital**_

_**S.I.D**_

_**Willing to make the change**_

_**Surrender the flesh and bones**_

_**Against the grain **_

_**Pushing beyond the limits of ourselves **_

_**This body is just a cage**_

_**You're dead and in a grave**_

_**We're losing our minds**_

_**That's just fine**_

_**Living forever**_

_**Keep the soul **_

_**That's control**_

_**Now you put in the metal**_

_**Biological**_

_**Spiritual**_

_**Electrical**_

_**Digital**_

_**S.I.D.**_

_**Bleed out my blood**_

_**Skin off my skin**_

_**Solder the wire**_

_**Transformation**_

_**Take my body and**_

_**Release me from this cage**_

_**You can't put a spirit in a grave**_

_**Keep the soul **_

_**That's control**_

_**Now you put in the metal**_

_**Biological**_

_**Spiritual**_

_**Electrical**_

_**Digital**_

_**S.I.D**_

_**Singular Indestructible Droid**_

_**Bloody-human-robot**_

Song and lyrics owned and done by PapaRoach, the CD LoveHateAndTragedy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup Teschio is one ubberly hyped up tiger. And poor Naru... She has Genesis and Storm plotting to make her watch Invader Zim. I don't think her CPU could take it. It also seems that Sideways and Thrust have two more experiments underway... The next chapter!! And about the alphabet that's the aviation alphabet or phoneic.The appearnaces of Experiments Echo and Foxtrot! And there's gonna to be a new character coming in also. He may be from the Energon series but I'm introducing him early on. If you know who he is please keep it quiet... we wanna keep the reviewers in suspense. (evil smile) Read and Review!!!!


	7. New Arrivals

Here comes chapter 7!! (in announcer voice) I would like to thank all who reviewed even those who flamed instead. Sites like these exist for people to have fun writing what they would like to see happen in their favorite shows and movies. So flame me if you must I won't stop writing so live with it and I'm not moving it to a private site so again live with it! (sticks out tongue) Now to the chapter summary... The appearances of Experiments Echo and Foxtrot! Still debating if I should reveal my mystery character from the Energon series now or in a later chapter. Guess you'll have to read and find out. The usual I don't own Transformers, I own my characters, Kinonaru owns hers, StormDracona owns hers, Chiomon owns hers, Simply Crisis owns hers, and... my other mystery character... HotShot14 owns hers. Now to the story!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: New Arrivals

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WRAAAARRR"

"GAHH!! GET OFF ME YOU BLASTED BEAST!!" yelled Megatron as Teschio roared and leapt up grabbing hold of his shoulder armor biting down, drawing fluid. "YOU STUPID FEMME!" He grabbed her by her tail, yanking her off. Holding her by her tail he aimed his cannon at her feline head. "Now you'll perish..."

"TAKE THIS!!" called a female voice, getting Megatron's attention.

"YOU DARES- GAAAHHH!!" he hollered as he recieved a fireball to his head and face forcing him to drop Teschio. Cleanching his hands to his face he winced through his fingers to come optic to optic with Kinonaru holding a flamethrower in her hands that was still emitting blue-white flames. "You stupid female... You'll pay for this..."

"Not if I have anything to do about it!"

Turning around, a black blur streaked between his legs, not before running over his feet that is, causing to fall to the ground on his aft. "YOU INSOLENT BRATS!" he roared. Staggering to get up he was met with a face full of blue electricity, forcing him to the ground unable to move.

Pulling up some out from amongst the rocks of the canyon they were fighting in came a black muscle car. "You were saying?" asked Storm innocently as she withdrew her bumper mounted taser. Taking a quick drive around of Megatron's twitching form she asked laughing a bit, "Anybody for Kentucky Fried Megatron?" Of course her moment of glory was short lived when Starscream, Thrust, Cyclonus, Tidalwave, Demolisher, Wheeljack, and Sideways once again nowhere to be seen, appeared, blocking all exits in and out of the canyon.

Growling every artificial hair on Teschio's body was standing on end making her look four times her normal size. "Get out of the way dweebs." she snarled coldly, baring her gleaming silver fangs in the sunlight. Her eyes were nothing but black slits surrounded by a dark green suggesting that she was pissed, most likely because her tail had a kink in it.

Scoffing at the femmes in front of him Strascream said, "Make this easier on yourselves and surrender your minicons and yourselves now." He glanced down at the still twitching, smoking, and melted form of Megatron. "You may have been able to defeat Megatron, but you won't defeat me as easily." He then started to advance slowly towards them.

"Ohhh crud." muttered Storm as she reversed a little bit. "And we're far outta range for the others to contact us..."

Whispering loud enough for her friends to hear Kinonaru said, "Let's just hope that the sudden disappearance of the Decepticons from their area would give them a clue that we're in trouble-" she was cut when a roar came form over head. Streaking over the canyon they only caught a glimpse of what flew over.

"What was that?" questioned Thrust still staring at he sky.

Looking at Kinonaru, Chio asked quietly, "Is it me? Or did that shuttle look like Jetfire?"

"Shuttle?" asked Storm curiously. "You saw what flew over?"

"It's a thing for us with animal forms... We see and hear things diffrently from the way you and the others do. But the shuttle that flew over was a different color from Jet's usual coloring. Where's there red on Jetfire, there's blue on him." explained Kinonaru again as quietly as the Decepticons started to get their bearings.

"IT's a him? O.x Man I'll never understand you guys with the beast forms." moaned Storm.

"Guys we have some other minor probs here." pointed out Teschio watching as the Decepticons started advancing on them again with Megatron getting his wits back. "We're definitly in trouble."

Megatron looked up at the femmes infront of him, his optics gleamed with the expression ' must kill '. "I'll send you back to your creator." he said coldly very quietly.

"Eeep!" went Storm as he approached her first.

Aiming his cannon at her he was stopped when a shot from the sky tore through the air straight through his mostly melted horns and right into Tidalwaves face, causing him to fire his own weapons randomly, hitting Demolisher and Cyclonus.

Amongst the turmoil the strange blue space shuttle landed nearby behind the girls. "You ladies look like you need rescuing."

"Uhhh... (blinks) Autobot or Decepticon?" asked Storm anxiously.

"See for yourselves. TRANSFORM!" Storm, Naru, and Chio watched in amazment as the shuttle transformed into a virtual Jetfire look-alike but blue and white with piercing red optics, the Autobot insignia shining proudly on his chest. "The name's Overcast, but we'll haveta finish introductions later cause Mega-breath looks ticked." (And my other mystery character is... Overcast from the Energon world! BWAHAHA!)

"BRING ME THOSE FEMALES!!" yelled Megatron over Tidalwaves torrent of laser fire, as the other Decepticons ran around dodging blast after blast from Tidalwave, trying to get towards where Naru, Chio, Storm, and Overcast were standing.

"Who can fly?" asked Overcast urgently.

"I can." said Naru flexing her wings to prove her point as she watched the Decepticons advance faster now that Tidalwave finally stopped shooting everything.

"Grab the cat, I'll grab the car. Then take to the sky and follow me!" he quickly picked up Storm as Naru grabbed Chio in her talons carfully. Powering up his thrusters Overcast rose in the air with Naru and Chio right behind him. "Follow me!" Which they gladly did.

Streaking over the desert Storm pointed out, "Hey down there on the ground!" There on the ground was LoneGenesis in her fox mode followed closely by Sideways who was firing at her heels.

"YOU DON'T GIVE UP DO YOU?" shouted Genesis as she evaded another shot fired at her. Swivling her gattling gun around she returned fire at Sideways who evaded every shot just like she had.

"Let's just say it's who I am." he sneered as he drove up to her side and proceeded to ram her off her feet.

"HAVEN'T YOU SCREWED UP MY LIFE AND THE OTHER'S LIVES ENOUGH?!" she howled as she started to run faster to get ahead of her pursuer.

"Genesis' getting pumbled down there!" Storm yelped urgently. "We have to help her!"

"On it! I'll fly in low and drop ya off, you go help your friend." Overcast said as he lost altitude and proceeded to deposit Storm on the ground, as soon as her wheels touched she was off in a flash.

"Chio go help them!" Naru suggested as she started in low following Overcast's lead.

"Okie dokie!" Naru let her go she fell to the ground and landed on all fours and them proceeded to dash ahead following Storm.

"HEY GEARS FOR BRAINS!" Storm taunted as she sped up to flank Sideways so he was in between LoneGenesis and herself.

"BETA?!?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SLAGGED!" Sideways yelped as he tried to get away from the fox and car, he tried pulling back but was stopped when something nipped at his rear tire. Turning around he came face to face with a pissed off tiger.

"Attack my friends and you'll have to deal with me!" she then started to swat at his tire, trying to get him to loose control.

"DELTA!?!?! SLAGGIT! YOUR ALL DEAD!"

"Think again!" Naru dived out of the air, raking her talons forward she scratched and clawed at the Decepticon motorcycle.

"INCOMING!" yelled Overcast. "THE OTHER DECEPTICONS ARE HEADING THIS WAY!!" And like clockwork the other Decepticons came barreling towards them at full speed all looking very much pissed.

"FORGET THIS CREEP WE HAVE TO FIND THE OTHERS AND NOW!" exclaimed Storm loudly as she roared past Sideways followed by Chio and Genesis, Naru was over head following Overcast.

"COULD SOMEBODY GET IN CONTACT WITH OPTIMUS!?!? WE'RE SORTA OUT NUMBERED AND AT A COMPLETE DISADVANTAGE HERE! AND NOT TO MENTION- HEY! UP AHEAD! YOU SEE WHAT I SEE?!?" shouted LoneGenesis as she once again dodged another missle, this time launched by Thrust.

"Huh? Where?!? WAIT I SEE IT!!" Up ahead partially buried underneathe the dry desert ground was the faint glowing of a minicon panel and heading straight towards the same panel coming from the opposite direction was Optimus and the others.

"IT'S MINE AUTO-CHUMPS!" cheered Cyclonus as he flew by narrowly missing the tips of Naru's wings as he headed towards where the minicon was.

"NOT IFI GET IT FIRST!" called back Storm. At that a compartment on her bumper opened up to reveal a grappling claw. "THIS LITTLE DUDE AIN'T GOING WITH YOU METAL HEADS!" The grappling claw launched out streaking past Cyclonus, it latched around the minicon and with a mere thought Storm realed it in. "EAT THAT CYCO!! YOU SU- HUH?" (stop there before somebody yells at me for that lil saying... heheh) At that percise moment the minicon panel started to activate. The next thing she knew was that she had a strange looking minicon holding onto dear life by digging into her hood his claws? The said minicon had strange gargoyle like wings on it's back with what looked like feathers coming out form random areas on them, it's hands and feet were equipped with black talons. A sleek snake like tail fell from the middle of it's back, it's tip ending in a diamond shaped spike. Two golden glows shined through a red visor covering it's face from the bottom to the nose to about where it's eyebrows would've been if it were a human. It's overall coloring was a golden brown with a single dark green strip going down it's back.

"I DIDN'T DO IT THIS TIME!" the minicon yelled in a low, gruff sounding male voice, still clutching onto Storm's front like life depended on it, which it pretty much did at the moment.

Shaking off the initial shock, Storm yelped urgently, "PANIC LATER! CAUSE WE'RE FREE PICKINGS FOR THE CREEPS IN THE AIR!"

Turning his gaze to the sky the minicon 'meeped' and said quickly, "I'LL HELP YOU IF YOU HELP ME DEAL?!?!?"

"NO PROBLEM THERE BUDDY! LET'S GO! UHHH... WHAT DO I DO???" She shot a glance at Teschio. Circuit transformed into his formula 1 race car mode and attached himself to her back, so that he was in between her front shoulders. Then in a burst of speed she was off towards the rest of the Autobots. Looking at LoneGenesis, she watched as Zephyr and Hunter transformed. Zephyr attached himself to her back so that he was in front of her gattling gun. He spread his wings and powered his thrusters and in a instant they were in the air. Hunter transformed mid-air into his ground assault vehicle mode, which seemed to split in half and attach themselves onto her shoulders, acting as shoulder mounted cannons and shoulder armor. Naru transformed and had Nekogal combine with her. The cheetah minicon folded itself up some and attached itself onto Naru's shoulder. She, too, was off towards where the Autobots were coming from.

"JUST DO WHAT YOUR FRIENDS DID! YELL TRANSFORM AND COMBINE!!" yelped the dragon winged minicon.

"I WANT THAT MINICON! GET IT NOW YOU FOOLS!" came Megatron's voice over the roar of engines and thrusters.

O.O "I CAN DO THAT!" Storm meeped when she heard that. "TRANSORM AND COMBINE!!"

Spreading his wings the golden brown minicon took to the air and transformed. His arms disappeared, becoming one with his wings. His legs reveresed direction and two clawed talons replaced his feet as a third claw was on the heel. The tail fell from his back and became longer as it fell from behind him now. Rising from underneathe his chest armor came a head of a creature that you'd only see in a fantasy book. His head was wedge shaped, coming from the corners of his mouth came what looked like tusks. Rising up from the back of his head came a array of horns and spikes. Two spikes came out form above his brows, two more form the back of his head, on his snout was a blade like appendage, it stood high upon his snout rising high into the air. With his transformation done he folded up some and attached himself to the top of her trunk. His legs folded up underneathe him as his head retracted itself up to his body. Fully extending his wings he relinquished control to Storm.

Feeling the energy run through her systems something inside of her came to life. Her mufflers roared, thrusting her into the air. This minicon was helping her to fly away from the oncoming onslaught. "WOOOHHOOOOO!!" wooted Storm as she cork-screwed straight past Overcast and Naru.

"Uhh... wow she's fast." commented Overcast (insert the blinking action a couple of times), as he watched Storm speed off after Cyclonus.

Naru smiled, "You should see her when she had her daily energon dosage-" a barrage of laser shots streaked past them narrowly missing both Overcast and Kinonaru. "TALK LATER! WE HAVE TO GET TO COVER NOW! I WOULD LIKE TO KEEP MY TAIL! I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU!"

Down on the ground LoneGenesis and Teschio were having a hard time of their own.

"GENESIS ON YOUR LEFT!"

Jumping to the right LoneGenesis just narrowly missed being fried by the Requiem Blaster, "THANKS CHIO YOU SAVED MY TAIL LITERALLY! BUT WE HAVE OTHER PROBLEMS!!"

"IS IT WORST THAN HAVING THE ENTIRE DECEPTICON ARMY ON US?!?!" Chio yelped as Demolisher thrashed by, firing all of his guns.

Turning her attention straight ahead the Autobots were busy dealing with Starscream with Star Saber, as well as Wheeljack, and Sideways. They tried to get by them to help the them but those three weren't going to let them get by. "WE HAVE TO GO HAND TO HAND CHIO! LET'S DO IT!"

"UHHH GOODY!" she said with a mischievious glint in her optics. "I GET TO TRY OUT MY NEW WHIP AND CLAWS! CONE HEAD IS MINE THOUGH!"

"DEAL. I CALL DIBS ON MEGA-STOOGE. TRANSFORM!"

"TRANSFORM!"

Once done transforming, Teschio and LoneGenesis stood their ground, not showing any sign of moving... That was until Storm zipped by overhead laughing sadistically as she chased Cyclonus, firing her newest toy, the high powered gattling gun with laser sights which could rotate a full 360 degrees which popped out of her hood... No more than a second later Cyclonus was sent to the ground in a big pile of smoking scrap metal.

O.o' went Chio and Genesis, and the Decepticons.

"You know something..." went Demolisher. "He deserved that."

"And you deserve this!"

Turning around Demolisher was met with a whip to the face. Jumping over his form, Genesis ran head long into Megatron, ramming an elbow in his midsection causing him to crumple to the ground gritting his teeth in pain

"OH NO YOU DON'T ARROWHEAD!" Chio snapped her whip back and cracked it at Thrust, who was attempting to run away. Hitting home it wrapped around his leg, giving it a good tug he fell flat on his face. She then started to spin around, twirling Thrust around she let go and sent him reeling into Tidalwave, causing both to topple over.

From his kneeling position on the ground, grasping his midsection Megatron watched as his men got pumbled. The tiger was now attempting to chew off Starscream's arm. The griffin was torching Wheeljack. The fox was trying to call down the insane car that continued to shoot at Cyclonus, even though he was offline, and the Autobots were quick to come to join the fight. 'Slaggit! I'll dismember Thrust and Sideways for this' he thought. "DECEPTICONS! RETREAT!" he finally ordered warping out. Demolisher had to run and grab Cyclonus because the car was firing insanely at him, but he succeeded then warped out.

"WEEEEE!! WE DID IT! WE DID IT!" went Storm as she did a victory flight over the heads of the Autobots, she would've kept on doing it, if it wasn't for Overcast catching her mid-flight.

'THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" went the dragon minicon as he seperated from Storm. "I was starting to think that she would never stop."

"I'm not that bad." she grounded out. "Hey what's your name anyway little dude?"

"I'm Desperado. Thank you very much." He said crossing his arms over his chest, glaring to her.

"Woah! Chill. I'm not always this insane." she protested

The others eyed her mockingly. Some even coughed in denile, mainly Jetfire, HotShot, LoneGenesis, and Naru.

"HEY!"

Chuckling Optimus suggested, "I think we should return to base." He looked at Storm who had a dents and scartches on her, LoneGenesis who held her bleeding arm where one of Storm's wild shots hit her, but she didn't seem to mind, Chio had a kink in her tail where Megatron grabbed her, than there was... "Wait a minute!" He looked over to where Overcast stood behind Chio and Naru. "Who may I ask are you? You look like Jetfier here." he asked pleasantly and yet suspiciously.

O.O "Uhh. Hey there Optimus." Overcast said nervously leaving the cover of Naru and Chio.

Looking over to the newcomer Jetfire had to do a double take, "Overcast!?!? That you buddy??"

"Err... You know him?" asked HotShot.

"Oh course I know him! He's my brother!"

Everybody pretty much falls anime-style, except Jetfire and Overcast.

"Woah! Woah! Hold on a sec! You have a brother?" went Teschio, optics wide as she propped herself up on her elbows while she was still on her back.

"Yup, sure do!" he was proabaly smiling underneathe his face mask like no tommrow.

Optimus was the first on his feet after that. "Well, welcome to the team Overcast. You'll get know everybody more once we're back at base. Some you may meet are a little different than the others, " Of course refering to LoneGenesis, Storm, Chio, and Naru. "But I'll have RedAlert explain the situation to you back at base. Teschio, Storm, and LoneGenesis I want you three to see RedAlert once we're back. Alright transform and move out!"

Everybody transformed into their alternate modes. Kneeling down LoneGenesis allowed Zephyr and Hunter up onto her back, while Chio and Naru did the same for Circuit and Nekogal.

Storm pulled up to Desperado's right, opened her passenger side door and asked, "You wanna ride Des?"

"It seems I have no choice now do I?" he climbed in and was forced to hold onto her dash as she sped away following the others. "A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME!!" he yelped before they warped out.

Moon Base 

"I DON'T WANT THESE ABOMINATIONS HERE THRUST!" hollered Megatron. "After the incident with the other female I strictly said that I will not have any of these... these things in my base!"

After their defeat on Earth, Megatron was raving mad. Thrust being the smart guy he is (cough cough yeah right) decided to show him the newest experiments. The two females that now stood before Megatron, they didn't even flinch when Megatron scolded Thrust about them. The one standing to the right of Thrust was a female of pale blue, pale purple, and silver. Her white optics stood out against the dark outlines that are underneathe her eyes, giving her the impression that she's wearing eye shadow, she wore a fask mask covering her nose and mouth. Her form was slender and predator like. On Thrust's left stood female of dark blue, silver, and black. She, too, was slender in build. Her optic visor was gold in color, while underneathe her optics were a dark red.

"But... But Lord Megatron! The have no recollection to what we did to them! They are as brainless as a droid."

'Brainless? HA! Little do you know dork.' thought the dark colored femme. 'If you only knew...' Evil images drifted through her mind at that point. Images of her tearing them apart wire by wire were looking good right now. But this wasn't the time to make her move though... Not with a base full of evil guys. 'I wonder if they managed to get the other girl completely brain washed...' She thought sadly.

"Well Thrust I have to admit that these femmes happen to be alot more attractive than the others." said Megatron with the evilest smile one could possibly imagine as he came to stand infront of Thrust.

'If you come over here, you are so trashed.' thought the dark female again, with hate in her mind.

"I especially like this little girl over here." He approached the pale blue and purple femme instead. Her optics held a blank expression in them, like she wasn't even alive. He started to circle checking 'every' aspect of her. He then started to run a finger down her chest.

Bad move.

The femme sprang to life and kneed him in the special spot. She leapt over him and proceeded in kicking him into Thrust.

"Uh... Woah..." muttered visored femme.

Standing up straight the pale colored girl locked optics with her and said coldly, "I don't know about you. I'm getting out of here. You can join me if you wish but I won't be here when these two get up and get the rest of goons." She turned and walked out heading towards the warp room which they only saw once.

"Uh... (blinking action again) Coming!!" she quickly made an exit following the other girl turned former. "So... uh..." she started.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said not showing emotion.

Taken back by that she kept her silence while they quietly made their way past the CR chamber where the other Decepticons were currently undergoing repairs.

Just as they made it into the warp room did they finally hear Megatron start to grunt from the other side of the base.

"That's our sign that we get out of here." said the pale femme.

"Where will we go?"

Typing in random things on the controls the other female answered, 'I'm going my way..." The warp gate opened and filled the room with light of different colors.

"So... uh... what should I call ya?" she asked sheepishly.

Stepping up to the warp she turned around and said, "You can call me QuickSilver." Then she jumped in.

Alarms then sounded then Megatron's pissed off voice came over the PA system. "" ALL DECEPTICONS! SEARCH THE BASE FOR THE TWO FEMALES! SECURE THE WARP ROOM! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!""

'Sheesh someone's in a bad move.' she thought as she quickly headed to the open gate.

"THERE'S SOMEONE IN THE WARP ROOM!" came Starscream's voice.

'Not anymore.' then she jumped.

Flying through the rushing colors to an unknown destination, she continued to think, 'Well I can't go home now... They'd look at me like a freaking monster and call out the army... Well at least I'm old enough to know how to handle myself. Guess I'll have to change my name and all. I can't live or what ever this body does with my human name... The name's those freaks had were unusual... Starscream, Wheeljack, Tidalwave? Hmm... Sonicstream... Silverwind... JetFury... Jet... Jet... Aha! Jetstream!' she smiled, 'Jetstream. Perfect for a person like me. It has a nice ring to it... Yeah, Jetstream.' Jetstream continued to soar through the warp tunnel, until in a flash she vanished from it.

Back on Moon Base- Megatron's Throne Room 

"You've failed Thrust. Sideways." stated Megatron coldly glaring at the two so called 'scientists'. "For all I know you just delievered to the Autobots two more fighters!" He rose from his throne to tower over the kneeling forms of Sideways and Thrust. "No more of your 'experiments'. That's an order. Now leave." He sat down on his throne and deactivated his optics as the two left.

"What're we going to do now Sideways?" hissed Thrust quietly as they left the throne room.

"I've already talked to the HIM. He said to forget about the females for now..." An evil glint shun in his optics. "He'll convert them later on in the future."

TBC...

------------------------------------------------------------

Sheesh that was long now wasn't it? Well there you go people Chapter 7. To make this clear now... There probably will be alot of action in the next chapter. With the appearances Jetstream and QuickSilver there'll be much to explain. So for now read, review, and if you must flame the living hell outta me, cause like I said earlier in the beginning... I'm not taking it down and I'm not moving it to a private site. This site exists for people to have fun goofing around with their favorite show, movie, game, whatever. So please if you don't like what I write than you don't have to read it. Later people! A Merry X-mas to all reviewers!!


	8. Two New Experiments

Hi people and Happy New Year! I probably would've had this chapter up a little earlier if it wasn't for the fact that I was away from my home computer for while so I couldn't quite finish it. Well anyways here it is. I would like thank all who reviewed. (throws out pixie sticks, assorted bags of chips, assorted cans of soda, and lots of other good stuff into audience) This should keep ya occupied while you read, so like always read and review. I own my characters, Kinonaru owns hers, Chiomon owns hers, StormDracona owns hers, HotShot 14 owns hers, and Simply Crisis owns hers. The rest of the Transformers... (sighs) I only own them in my dreams, Hasbro owns them in real life.

-

Chapter 8: Two More Experiments

-

"Great. Just great." muttered Jetstream quietly as she quickly had to dive for cover. She exited the warp tunnel right in front of what appeared to be an Air Force installation somewhere in some desert. Which desert she didn't know, all that she knew was the fact that if the occupants of that base saw her, she would be in serious trouble. "Alright." she now said quietly. "What am I gonna do? At least it's getting dark. That should give me some cover as I quickly move my new shiny metal aft away from here, cause those jets over there don't look to friendly." She turned her gaze over to where a squadron of F-22s were parked currently. Some of them were souped up like she couldn't even imagine. Focusing on a specific fighter something in her kicked in then she blacked out for a moment.

Activating her optics slowly, she stood up a little from her hiding spot. "Oookay. That was weird." putting her hands on the large rock she was hiding behind did she finally notice what made her black out. There where her right hand should've been was a jet cockpit with two small winglets coming from the sides just below the silver canopy. Inspecting the arm further she turned it over to see two gun barrels. "Uuhhh..." Looking down at the rest of her, she saw two strange fin-like things coming out from behind her shins. (Like Starscreams leg fins but hers are on the back of her shins, think of her right arm like that of Wing Zero in Gundam Wing) Mounted in the bottoms of her feet were what looked like two thrusters. On her back were two wings. They came out from the back of her shoulders like the wings of an angel. (Think Wing Gundam on the wings) "Alright. What the hell happened" Jetstream said unsure of what happened to her just than. Daring to take another glance at the base, she turned around and saw they didn't even acknowledge that she was there. "Whew... that's it I'm gone before something else decides to happen." She started to walk as slowly as possible, considering she's a giant robot, away from the base, 'Man...' she thought. 'I wish I could fly.' As if just like that she started to hover above the ground, something she didn't seem to notice. (How one doesn't notice their hovering I don't know.) Finally looking down when she realized her feet didn't touch the ground she yelped then fell to the ground. "Ouch..." Jetstream went as she picked herself up from the ground. "Okay now how in the name of all that is possible did I do that" She thought about flying again and started to hovering. "Alright" she cheered. "Let's see now... " She looked over herself again. Thinking 'If those guys turn into strange things like tanks and planes and such, and I sorta have the parts of a jet on me...' she smiled 'Time to put two and two together...' "TRANSFORM" Her legs came together as the wings spread and moved themselves to her sides. Her right arm replaced her head as her other arm helped to support the cockpit. All other openings were covered by her metallic skin. Jetstream was now a souped up F-22 fighter jet. "Nice." she said coolly. "I only hope I get the flying part down with no problem." With that she started flying slowly away from the base and off into a closeby mountain range.

- Already in the mountain range -

"Why did this happen" snapped QuickSilver with tear brimmed 'eyes' as she took out her anger on a helpless tree, snapping in clean in half. "I swear I'll kill those bastards."

Down on the ground watching her was a strange little robot of dark pink, blue, and black. Soon after QuickSilver fled the moon base she found herself out in some mountainous region neighboring a desert, that's where she found this little guy. His name was Griffin. Decorating his shoulders were two of what looked like motorcycle tires and his chest bore a windshield resembling that of a street motorcycle also. Since she awakened him, he's been trying to calm her raging nerves. "I'm sorry this happened to you but there's no turning back." he tried bargaining as she tore down another tree in anger. "Try to look at the good side."

"WHAT GOOD SIDE" she screamed, scaring birds from their trees as assorted animals fled from the noise. "I lost it all! I watched that freak kill my parents... I have nothing good to look forward to." Tears of yellow flowed down her mask covered face as she fell to her knees.( Her mask looking like that of the Divebomb's in Energon) Then from sky came the call of a bird. It appeared to be a hawk as she watched it land in a nearby tree scoping her out. When QuickSilver turned to look at her 'watcher' she felt something different start to happen to her new body, then it seemed like she blacked out for a moment. Activating her white 'eyes' (optics) she turned to see that the hawk flown away and by her side was Griffin.

"I was wondering when that was going to happen." he said with a smile on his pale grey face.

Looking at her partner, confused"What are you talking about"

"Look at yourself."

Staring at Griffin again, she turned her gaze to her hands and gasped. "Wha" There on the sides of her arms were what looked like enlongated feathers that were silver in color. On the tips of each of her fingers was a short claw. Looking down at her chest she came to look at strange bird-like head. Acting as shoulder guards were taloned feet. Running her hand up over and across her head she felt 'feathered ears' come out from the sides of her helmit. Reaching behind her head, rising up from midway on her back was a decorative arc, or so it appeared. (In actuality it's the feathered tail of her alternate mode that's upside down on her back.) Feeling something stick out she withdrew a, what appeared to be a feather but actually turned out to be a sword. A katana to be exact. (And super-sized too apparently.) The gleaming steel blade showed her reflection. Her body was pale purple as was her arms and legs. The feathers on her arms though were silver. Her mask and face was pale blue while underneathe her eyes there was dark silver, like it was eye shadow. The holster on her back ( for the sword and other fun throwing objects I may add...) was silver also. "What happened" she asked bewildered still staring at her arms and hands after she holstered the sword.

Chuckling Griffin answered"You just got your alternate mode that's all."

"My alternate mode" she echoed still staring at the minicon.

"So you can mix in. Well to some extent anyway."

QuickSilver looked down at her hands again. She then started to tremble and quiver. "I don't- I don't wanna mix in" her voice was raked with sobs. "I just want to go back to my old life"

"I know you do." he sympathized. "But from what you tell me, you can't."

"I... I..."

**_BOOM! CRASH! _**( and assorted noises of destruction)

"That can't be good" panicked Griffin hiding behind QuickSilver.

Looking around aimlessly for the source QuickSilver asked panicking also"What is it"

Pointing to the sky two unusual jets streaking by he answered"The Decepticons that's what"

Looking up after them Silver's optics changed from a silver color to a dark gray in anger. "They'll pay..." With that she started running off, that was until Griffin called catching up with her.

"If your going after them then I'm coming with ya" he exclaimed. "And try transforming. It'll go a whole lot faster than wandering around in the woods." Continued Griffin with a faint grin.

Sighing she replied"If I have to... I will." Looking to where the Decepticons headed she said again"I'll make them pay dearly for ruining my life. TRANSFORM" The bird-like head on her chest replaced her robot head which disappeared inbetween her shoulders. Folding up to the rest of her body her taloned feet and feathered legs replaced her other legs. Her hands disappeared as more metallic feathers appeared and became great wings where her arms were. The tail swung back completing her transformation. Wings spread she grabbed Griffin in her talons and with a flap she rose into the night skies.

"This is not what I had in mind." he grounded out staring at her as she headed towards the distant lights of a battle, with him still in her talons.

- Just arriving over the forest-

"Oookay... that doesn't look to good." commented Jetstream as she flew over quite a large crater. "Eeep..." Turning her attention straight ahead she took notice of the distant rumbling and flashing lights in the distance. "Okay now I know that if I go over there I'll get myself into trouble... But I also know that with that much artillery fire going on somebody is bound to get hurt. And the guilt trip is sinking in..." she continued with a sigh. "Why do I feel like I'm gonna regret this" Powering her thrusters she sped ahead towards the fight.

- The Autobots-

"Oh slag"

"Ya can say that again Overcast" yelped Storm as she yet again dodged another shot by Thrust. "Man does he ever give up"

"Guess"

"I would rather not! And- YIPES" shouted Storm as she backed up right into Tidalwave. O.o "Uhh... hey there"

"Destroy Autobots..." He swivled and aimed his turrets right at her.

"OH " she shouted as she backed up inbetween his legs and finally ending up behind him. Activating her taser, she launched a volley of electricity right at his ankle. (uh... ankle if his was a human that is...) Feeling the surge he grabbed his ankle, balancing on one foot, groaning in pain.

"IN COMING" came Kinonaru as she dived out of the sky and coming to a sudden stop next to him. Then slowly she used her finger and pushed on the side of his shoulder making him loose balance and fall right on top of Demolisher with a satisfying crash.

"Thanks Naru" she called as she drove up to the two Decepticons and tasered them both again for the heck of it.

Smiling down at her friend she asked"Have you seen LoneGenesis and Teschio"

"I think their looking for RedAlert! Last time I saw him was when Cyclonus was chasing him"

- LoneGenesis and Teschio -

In beast mode Teschio and LoneGensis both powerlinked with Circuit, Hunter, and Zephyr, ran with all they could through the forest in search of RedAlert. Cyclonus apparently followed him into the woods in search of the minicon. When he didn't com-in Optimus sent the tiger and fox after him.

"Got anything Chio" asked Genesis to the pink and black tiger as they continued their search. Teschio led the way as they continued onward through the dense evergreen trees.

"Not Red if that's what you mean. But it's strange... There's a couple different scents in the air..." she stopped for a second with LoneGenesis behind her. "I don't know what it is... but there's something or someone else out here besides us."

"Then I say we find RedAlert before whoever's out here does."

"Agreeed let's go." continued Teschio as she started off again with LoneGenesis behind her.

- Jetstream -

"Oh what fun..." moaned Jetstream sarcastically as she flew in low over the forest as to not to be seen as clearly. "Huh" Looking ahead at the sound of helicopter rotors she 'eeped', then transformed and ducked down into the cover of the forest as a very familiar, insane looking helicopter flew over. Looking through the trees she saw that Cyclonus was chasing an emergency rescue SUV. She then noticed the blast marks all over it. 'Okay... Cyco you just made me mad. Firing on some defenseless car! I don't like fighting but I'm willing to help out when I'm needed and if that involves me shooting you I will.' Standing up and slowly following the trail of destruction left by Cyclonus when he was firing on the car she took notice of a strange green glint underneathe some fallen debris. "Hmm... Wonder what this is" she said aloud as she moved over to it and picked up a strange green pentagon shaped panel. Taking it in her slender black fingers she was surprised to feel a steady warmth coming from it. Then it started to glow brightly, in the next instant standing in the middle of her hand was a metallic hawk. It stood five feet tall, about the height of an average human. It looked up at her with it's yellow optics. What freaked her out most about the strange bird was the fact that it's wings looked like doors, the same for it's tail feathers. On it's back was a set of large all-terrain tires. Another set decorated it's upper legs. Shuffling a bit in her hand the birds talons clanked with a metal on metal sound. It's main color was a dark green but it seemed to have a white strips across it wings and across it's tail. She continued to stare at it until it decides that it didn't like being looked at like that.

"Uh... you can stop staring now you know." came a soft female voice from the bird. It's beak didn't seem to move but yet it still spoke aloud.

"Woah! You can talk"

The bird made a soft chirping noise then answered"Yes I can talk and my name's Tomahawk, and you would be..."

Swallowing or at least making an attempt she answered"I'm Jetstream, Tomahawk."

Looking around some Tomahawk focused on Jetstream again"Since there's nobody else around, guess that makes you my partner and me to you."

"Partners" echoed Jestream.

Tomahawk was going to answer, that was until a large blast rocked the area.

"Oh no! I forgot about that car that Cyclonus was chasing" she yelped aloud, worry in her voice. She totally forgot about Tomahawk and ran head long in to the forest towards the blast. Tomahawk flew in close following her.

"Your going to slow! Transform and I'll combine with you, that'll give you a boost of speed."

"Fine let's go" transforming into her jet mode and flying above the trees, Tomahawk transformed also, into a Hummer. Fitting herself on Jetstreams back, Jetstream shot off with Tomahawk.

- RedAlert -

"Hahahahahah! You stupid Autobot! You were never a match for me" laughed Cyclonus sadistically as he readied to fire at the defenseless Autobot in front of him again. After chasing the Autobot, thinking he knew where the minicon was he decided what he heck and decided to blow him up right on the spot. "Any last words Autobot"

"You'll... never win Decepticon..." coughed RedAlert. He had a rather large, bleeding hole in his chest. It looked like the blast just narrowly missed his spark unit. He also lost functions in his arm and both his legs, leaving him almost paralyzed. "We'll... defeat you all..." He coughed again.

Laughing again Cyclonus said putting his laser to RedAlert's head"It's a shame you'll never witness the Decepticons destroy this pitiful planet and rule the universe."

"DESTROY THIS"

"Huh" turning around he was met with a face full laser fire. Shielding himself from the blasts he fired wildly around in hopes of shooting whatever or whoever shot him. "Hey get down here and fight like a BOT" he taunted as he looked around.

"Well techinically I'm not a Bot." came the reply. Floating out of night sky came Jetstream. The Hummer form of Tomahawk still on her back.

"Who the slag are you" yelled Cyclonus pointing up at the strange jet.

"None of your damn business rotor-butt. But if you must know... You can call me Jetstream. TRANSFORM" Detaching Tomahawk from her she came to be in her robot mode. Hovering next to Jetstream, Tomahawk landed on her shoulder giving a short call.

"This is none of your business" he hollered up at her.

Shaking her head back and forth she argued"Yes it is. Your dear ol' deputy commander ruined me and my life... And you here, about to shoot somebody when their down, just plain disgrace. Tomahawk shall we"

She chirped in acceptance and flew off her shoulder.

"Tomahawk let's do it"

Still in her hawk form she attached herself to Jetstream's left arm. Positioning the wings forward, they formed blades as the feathers also repositioned themselves. Looking over at her arm Jetstream had to smile, then with an evil grin she looked down at the Decepticon.

In a burst of speed she dived out of the air straight for Cyclonus with Tomahawk in weapon mode ready to strike. Instead of slicing his head off she clamped the pincer wings around his neck area and hurled him away. Waiting a couple of seconds to see if he got up for more of a beating, she turned around to look at the bot he was beating the crud out of.

Walking cautiously up to him, she took notice that he didn't have the Decepticon insignia on him. Looking over the injuries he sustained, she had to give an involuntary gasp. He was definitly not in good shape. Slowly tracing her hand around the damaged area, her hand was suddenly grabbed by the fallen bot.

"Who- who are you?..." he asked weakly.

Hushing him she answered"My name's Jetstream and her, here on my arm is Tomahawk... Try not to talk your going to injure yourself more. I'm going to see what I can do." Looking at her cockpit arm she focused on the two weapons that were attached to it. Activating a fine laser she slowly sealed his wounds, that was until Cyclonus came roaring right at her.

"BURN IN THE PIT YOU MISERABLE AUTOBOTS"

"HIIIIIYYYYYYYAAAAAAA"

In less than a few seconds it was all over. Laying on the ground with his rear rotor missing and all his rotor blades cut off was Cyclonus. Standing over him was a familiar form, That of QuickSilver, her sword in hand and another strange robot by her side.

"QuickSilver" exclaimed Jetstream kneeling down beside RedAlert who was partly conscious at the time.

Giving the other girl a nod she turned and transformed, then took to the sky again.

"Who- who was that" asked RedAlert weakly again.

Looking down at him Jetstream answered"Somebody who suffered with me..." she seemed to hesitate answering. "She and I... well. It's a long story... And didn't I tell you not to talk" she smiled lightly at him. "I never got your name you know..."

"My... my name's RedAlert."

Smiling at her patient she continued to work on him, completly ignoring the fact that the unconscious form of Cyclonus still laid some distance away. Her attention was turned when she heard something come out form the cover of the forest. Standing up to become inbetween the threat and her patient Jetstream was ready to fight. Than what came out wasn't what she was expecting. Instead of seeing one of the Decepticons there came a pink and black tiger and a metallic canine of sorts. Bringing her guns up to fire she was stopped when RedAlert grabbed her arm.

"Their... friends." he rasped.

"Red" came the tiger trotting up to RedAlert's side with a little formula one racecar on her back. Transforming she gave the fallen medic a look over before focusing on the strange jet tramsformer in front of her.

Stepping forward the fox spoke"Thank you, whoever you are for helping him. My name's LoneGenesis and the tiger over there is Teschio."

"Call me Jetstream."

LoneGenesis seemed to blank out for a second, still focusing on Jetstream. "Oh no..." she finally said"You're... you're an experiment..."

Taking an involuntary step back she stared at the fox. "How- how"

"I can sense it on you... I was the first. I was known as Alpha. Teschio was known as Delta... I thought that after Teschio they wouldn't try it again. I was wrong to assume such an idea." Lowering her head she walked forward to RedAlert.

Teschio then asked"Is there... any others that changed"

" I... I was known as Echo and yes... there was one other... Foxtrot... Her name is QuickSilver now." pausing she continued"She was the one that took out Cyco there."

Silently nodding in understanding LoneGenesis said"We have to get RedAlert back to the others. We'll look for her once RedAlert is outta the way. Put him on my back. I'll carry him back. Hunter, Zephyr you may wanna get off." She warned further to her two partners. Acknowleging they seperated from her and came ot stand by her side.

Pointing out the obvious Hunter said"Ouch, man that looks loke it's gotta hurt."

Walking up behind his friend Zephyr hit him outside the head. "What do you think" he hissed.

"Ooops"

Shaking his head he looked up to Tomahwak who was perched in a nearby tree. "Hey Tomahawk! It's been a while."

"Zephyr! Long time no see" Gliding down to the ground she settled herself on a stump, making soft chirping noises.

"We can finish introductions later." came LoneGenesis. "We have to get RedAlert help and now. Streamer did a good job helping seal some of his injuries but he's going to need extensive recovery time for the apparent lose of energon." Teschio and Jetstream lifted him up and draped him over LoneGenesis' back. "Man..." she grunted. "I never knew RedAlert was so heavy... Damn..."

Chuckling a little Jetstream said"You know since I'm pretty knew at this... In my opinion he isn't bad to look at..." LoneGenesis and Teschio both had to stare at her. "Ummm... In a giant robot type of way that is." 'Smoothe... real smoooothe smart one.' she thought again, mentally slapping herself repeated times.

"Riiiggghhhttt. I didn't just here that." Teschio said twiddling her thumbs before she transformed back into her tiger mode.

"Come on Chio..." started LoneGenesis. "You know you like Sideswipe." taunted Genesis more as she was followed by Jetstream and Teschio, making their way back towards the rest of the Autobots.

"Oh and like you don't have a thing for Blurr." she countered.

One could tell by the look in her optics that LoneGenesis would've blushed. Coughing a little she exclaimed"That's besides the point at the current moment."

Giggling like Cyclonus, Teschio just had to continue"You know LG... I think he has a thing for you too..."

"Teschio..." she growled, quite obvious she was embarassed.

Looking on as the two argued, Jetstream had to ask slightly amused"Does this happen often"

"To often for me to count..." LoneGenesis explained.

"Blurr and LoneGenesis sitting in a tree..." she sang gleefully prancing ahead of the group.

"We're just friends and comrades." argued LoneGenesis.

Nearly tripping over her own feet at the statement Teschio turned around and said"You were never one to deal with guys were ya"

"To let you know that before this all happened to me, my boyfriend dumped me for my elementary school arch-rival... You know the perfect hair, eyes, and all that stuff." Taking a breathe she continued"I swear she's the devil incarnate. What stunk even more for me was the fact that he dumped me on my birthday..."

"Reasons why I never had a boy friend." Jetstream mused aloud.

Sighing Genesis explained further"You see... we were suppose to go to the movies that day but he called saying he was sick." Growling she continued"When I got to the movie theater there they were. Sitting in the very back row of that movie making out." (A true story people, a true story... (sobs) yes it was all true... the evil bastard... enough of that. Back ot the fic!) Walking ahead of the group, one could tell that Genesis was still hurting from that experience. "I never really trusted a guy after that. So that's why I don't usually like getting emotionally close to one."

Blinking a couple of times Teschio replied"I never knew that."

"I kept it to myself that's why... What really pissed me off was that fact that he spread rumors about how he only used me for the 'fun'. " she spat disgusted.

"You mean..." started Jetstream.

"No no no... Not that. He wanted to humilate me. Make me feel useless and that I was stupid enough to fall for such a gag. Because of all those rumors people avoided me. My entire high school career sucked because if that." She was digging her claws into the ground she was that mad. " I was dubbed the outcast and I rarely left the house after that except to go to school. The whole town thought I slept around..." Gritting more Genesis walked on, strain could be heard in her voice from carrying RedAlert. (Well the boyfriend dumping me for my elemenary school rival is true, not the rest.)

"Man... LG, I never knew..." Chio explained walking on LoneGenesis' right with Jetstream on the left.

"It was something that I didn't even let my parents know... Hmph... I wonder how those morons at school reacted when they found out that I was missing." Tilting her head to look at Jetstream she corrected herself by saying"I'm sorry. I'm explaining about my crappy high school life to you."

"No. No. It's alright." explained Streamer with her hands up. "It's what makes you human still, well in a way. The fact that you still have those bad memories and emotions you express."

"What are you a shrink" questioned LoneGenesis with a faint smile.

Coughing a little bit she answered"Well as a human I was a doctor in training and part of my training was to give people physiacteric help."

"Ahhh... That explains a lot." pondered Teschio aloud.

"Yeah the fact that you took pretty good care of RedAlert." smiled Genesis.

Laughing Jetstream had to agree"Yeah kinda funny cause some of the people I worked with were legally insane."

Stopping short Teschio and LoneGenesis looked at each other than at Streamer.

"Why don't I like the looks on your faces" she questioned, somewhat afraid to find out why.

"We have another patient." both said in unison.

Blinking"Oookay? I guess."

"It's okay. We just have to have her in a padded room from time to time." explained Teschio baring her teeth in an attempt to make a smile.

"Only when ever Overcast isn't around that is. He has a way of dealing with her." Laughing a little LoneGenesis said"You know Chio... I think Storm and Overcast have a thing for each other."

"What gave you the first clue" she laughed.

"True... And speak of the devil." went Genesis as she looked to the sky to see Overcast circling about. "HEY 'CAST DOWN HERE" she called up to him.

Looking down at the group he called"HEY WHERE HAVE YOU ALL BEEN"

"COULD YA STOP YELLING AND COME DOWN HERE TO TALK TO US FACE TO FACE PLEASE" yelled Chio adding in.

Coming down to be infront of them he called Storm"Hey Storm I found em' and one more."

Over the com-link there came random gun shots and screaming that sounded like it came from Thrust then there was silenece before she answered"Sorry Overcast can you repeat that? I was occupied just than." She sounded so innocent and yet in a way completly and utterly insane at the same time. Weird, but still she pulled it off.

Holding his head and shaking it back and forth he repeated"I said, I found LoneGenesis, Teschio, and RedAlert. It also appears that they found someone else also."

"No problemo, Overcast. I tell big Op."

"I swear slowly she's going ghetto on us..." groaned Genesis.

"I heard that, LG" came her amused tone.

Meeping silently she suddenly fell to the ground from the strain of carrying RedAlert. "Somebody get him off! Get him off" she struggled to say.

Reaching down and getting RedAlert off her Overcast laid him down on the ground while Jetstream helped LoneGenesis up"Sheesh RedAlert weighs a mega-ton." Overcast went as he shook out his arms.

"Try carrying him for several miles and let's see how you do." replied LoneGenesis weakly as she continued to lay there. "I'm in need of some serious pain killers..."

"Have them later. Here comes the calvary" cheered Teschio as she bobbed up and down at the sight of Optimus and the others.

Coming forward Optimus asked looking at the fallen medic then at Chio and Genesis"You two all right" He also came to look at Jetstream who continued to stay next to LoneGenesis.

"We're fine... Well Teschio is. I have the biggest knot in my back..." she then noticed that Optimus was looking Jetstream. "Optimus it's alright. She helped stabalize RedAlert.."

"Where did she come from" came his inquiry.

"My name is Jetstream, sir." came Streamers answer as she stood up. "And the Decepticons did this to me."

"What do you mean"came Sideswipe's question from next to HotShot.

"Op, meet experiment Echo." spoke up Teschio from next to Jetstream.

Looking suddenly at Teschio then at Jetstream he said sounding shocked"They wouldn't have."

"Guess what? They did." came Jetstream's sad reply"There's also another person they did it to."

"Where this person now" asked Hoist worry and guilt on his face.

She was about to answer when...

**_Boom! Crash! _**(and other assorted sounds of destruction) Then it was followed by a scream of pain.

TBC

-

Chapter 8... Complete. I would like to thank all who reviewed last time. I already started the next chapter so keep an eye and or optic out for it. Like always and forever... Read and Review! You get your choice of either a pixie stick or a bag of chips and a can of mountain dew if ya do...


	9. Something Unexpected

Bonjour mes amis! I would like to thank all who took the time to read that very long chapter last time. I never really noticed how long that was... (glances back at last chapter) Ouchies... several hundred words long... Ooops? Tell me is that a good sign? Oh well here's chapter 9. Once again I would like to thank... Gamafox, StormDracona, Simply Crisis, HotShot 14, MajesticBurn, and Kinonaru89. You guys rock! My most faithful readers. (tosses out sugar stuffs, chips, cupcakes, soda of assorted varieties, assorted party favors, and...) my personal favorite... the CHIBIFIER RAY GUN! For the obcessed fan who wants ot kidnap their favorite character.

All Bots: (move away slowly...very very slowly)

Storm: Give me that! (snatches ray gun and eyes Jetfire and Overcast)

Jetfire and Overcast: O.o'

Uh... Storm? It's one character per addict.

Storm: Hmm.. One huh? Now how am I gonna do this? (turns gaze back and forth from Jetfire to Overcast) Well... There' s only one way to do this. (insert evil smile) Eenie meanie minie moe! (points at Overcast)

Overcast: Oh... fragit...

Storm: (zaps) BUWAHAH!

Overcast: (out of a poof of purple smoke he comes, his big red optics, his huge head on his little body) -., slaggit

Storm: O.O MINE! (drops ray gun and runs over grabs Overcast and runs away)

o.o, ... well there's one happy customer? Whose next?

Teschio: (comes over and picks up ray gun thinger, then eyes Sideswipe)

Sideswipe: uh...

Teschio: You wanna do this the hard way or the easy way? Cause you do know that I will get you either way. ( evil smile)

Sideswipe: (sighs and puts arms up in air) Hit me.

Teschio: With pleasure. (zaps)

Sideswipe: (as smokes clear he stands there all chibified) Just get this over with already...

Teschio: (runs up to him and grabs him in a tight bear hug) Soo cute!

(Sniffles) Another happy ending. Isn't it a beautiful thing?

Sideswipe: x.x (unconscious)

Jetstream: Maybe not. (walks up behind Teschio and pokes Sideswipe) You do know that he's unconscious right?

Teschio: Yuppers! He's easier to handle this way:D

(All sweat drop.)

Wow... Simply wow. Now... my turn. (casually picks up ray gun thinger) Now everybody knows who my favorite bot is...

All Bots: (scooch away from Blurr)

Blurr: (looks for closest exit) >.> . >.>

Now now... I took precautionary measures and sealed shut this room and the only key to it happens to be with me. (swings keys back and forth infront of bots who eye it) Now don't look at this way... But the lock works like so. Insert key and speak the password which has a voice reconigition system.

Kinonaru: What that means in plain term is... That even if you had the key it won't work cause the lock only reconizes her voice.

Scavenger: Greeaaatt. (all sacrcastic)

Hotshot: You apparently thought this out for a while haven't ya?

Jetstream: What gave ya the first clue?

Now where was I? (looks at Blurr and thinks) You know something?

All Bots: (sorta panick)

I like you the way you are! (tosses gun over shoulder and jumps at Blurr)

All Bots: (fall to the floor)

Blurr: o.O'

I like you the way you are so consider yourself fortunate! Besides seeing a chibi you is kinda creepy in my opinion.

Blurr: (sighs in relief)

But keep this in mind. (points finger in his face) You step outta line and your pretty much chibified!

Blurr: (swallows and nods head)

Kinonaru, Jets is all your!

Kinonaru: (picks up ray gun) Jetfire? (all cute like)

Jetfire: (dives behind Optimus) You'll have to shot Optimus in order to get to me which I assure you isn't the smartest thing to do.

Optimus: (wearily eyes Kinonaru with chibifier gun)

Kinonaru: (lowers gun)

Jetfire: HA! (little does he know that he took a step to far)

Kinonaru: (raises gun quickly and shoots Jetfire) VICTORY!

o.o' Not to self: Don't get on Naru's bad side.

Jetfire: (steps out of smoke coughing) What the frag! (cough)

Kinonaru: (casually transforms to griffin mode and strides over to Jets picks him up in her beak by his wings and walks off)

(Hears Jetfire's curses and assorted threats in distance)

Jetstream: (sweat drops) LG I think it's time to start the fic.

... Uhhh...I agree. Remember people read and review! (hears a very colorful word coming from Jetfire in the distance)

Chapter 9: Something Unexpected

"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME! YOU WORTHLESS FEMME!" hollered Cyclonus as he stood over the femme he snuck up upon. After waking he was fuming. In a blind rage he shot at anything that was within range and QuickSilver happened to be within range. He managed to get a couple shots off into her back, destroying her sword holster and leaving several deep wounds in her back. One shot actually went through her shoulder coming out near her new spark unit.

Coughing QuickSilver struggled to stand and fight. She was weak and Griffin tried to help her as much as he could, but to no avail. "You- you monsters..." she growled weakly on her knees. She tried fighting against the pain but it was to intense. Griffin stayed by her side muttering curses under his breathe at the helicopter Decepticon.

"AHAHAHHAHAHAH! Like you can even move!" cackled Cyclonus again as he lowered his lasers to her head level.

She didn't even cringe at the sight. She just stared down the barrel right to his face. "I've been through worse." she said hoarsely.

Grinning down at her in disgust he was about to fire when out of nowhere came the blasted tiger and fox ramming him away from her.

"Think again Cyco!" growled Teschio as she unsheathed her claws, ready to pounce, her optics starting to flash an unusual red color all of the sudden.

Growling herself the fox positioned her gattling gun and readied it to fire, her optics also happened to start changing to a dark glowing red color. "You and the rest of the Deceps are screwed up freaks!" she roared at him making him cringe, her optics growing darker and darker. "You're the lowest scum in the universe..." she bent her legs ready to strike. "To stoop so low!" Then they both pounced their optics a full fledge glowing red. Claws ready to strike they flew over Cyclonus and attacked him from behind clawing and biting as if they were feral beasts. They tore and ripped at his armor while QuickSilver watched from the side, wondering who or what just saved her life. That's when she caught sight of their optics. When they both arrived their optics were both dark green in color. Now they both had eerie, glowing red optics. Cyclonus was screaming and hollering and was trying to throw the beasts off but to no avail.

Soaring overhead Overcast, Jetfire, Kinonaru, Storm who was powerlinked with Desperado, and Jetstream watched in horror.

"I've- I've never seen LoneGenesis and Teschio like this before!" stammered Kinonaru shocked as she watched Teschio try and rip off Cyclonus' left arm.

"No kidding... Oh man! We have to stop them! No matter how much I want to see them do that to Cyco we have to stop them!" Storm added.

Looking at Storm, Jetstream asked confused, "This isn't normal for them, then?"

Answering Jetfire said, "We never saw this side of those two before... "

Thrashing back and forth with his shoulder in her mouth she ripped and tore at him with an animalistic look to her, LoneGenesis bit down harder as Cyclonus continued to fight off the tiger and fox.

Teschio with one final pull managed to tear off his arm, which caused him to scream even louder which finally attracted the rest of the Decepticons.

Megatron gaped at the scene for a second before turning to Demolisher, "We have to get that moron away from those beasts. Take Starscream and go around we'll try to get their attention long enough so you can get him and return to base. We'll meet up with you there."

"Yes sir!" he saluted. Retrieving Starscream the two Decepticons drifted into the woods before the two berserk transformers caught wift of them going.

The others watched horrified as the two beast femmes tore and clawed at Cyclonus like some carcass.

Looking up Teschio growled which caught the attention LoneGenesis. They both left their supposed kill and came to start circling the Decpeticons. Taking the chance Starscream and Demolisher went and retrieved Cyclonus. Once he was in hand the Decepticons retreated leaving the beasts roaring in anger with Cyclonus' energon flowing down their faces.

This happened to be the exact moment the Autobots arrived, they watched almost the entire thing. They were absolutely shocked at that spectical. None of the Autobots during the time they known the two girls never seen this side of them. Something was very wrong.

QuickSilver couldn't comprehend what was going on. On moment she was deaths door looking down the barrel of a gun and the next thing she knew was that she was saved by a fox and tiger or at least thought she was saved. They literally ripped Cyclonus appart, looking towards the tiger, she was still chewing on his severed arm.

Looking up at the sudden smell of energon fluid LoneGenesis, who totally lost control, started to stalk the fallen hawk transformer. The in a burst of speed she dashed at QuickSilver. Lunging at her, LoneGenesis was suddenly launched backwards after meeting Optimus' fist. He leapt in between the impending attack and QuickSilver just in time to thrust the fox back. Looking up from her chew toy, Teschio looked from where LoneGenesis lay knocked out on her back, back to Optimus. Optics flashing red she was about to launch herself at him until Scavenger and Hotshot both threw themselves on top of her. Roaring, struggling, and thrashing about she was silenced when Scavenger's fist met the side of her head.

Sighing in relief Optimus turned around to the girl behind him, "Are you okay?" Kneeling down to her optic level he looked over her overall condition. "What's your name?" he asked softly to her. "I won't hurt you. All I ask is that you trust me. I know you hurt inside... But please trust me, I'm not going to do you any harm."

Looking away from the gaze she said quietly so no one else was able to hear it, "I'm QuickSilver." Griffin still stood by her side nodding his thanks to the Autobot leader.

Acknowledging that much he carefully picked her up in his arms. She didn't struggle as she continued to avoid optic contact.

Landing on the ground beside Optimus, Jetfire asked pretty unsure what to do about the situation, "Optimus sir? What are we gonna do with LoneGenesis and Teschio? I haveta admit that I never in the time I've known those two seen that side of them. I know they mentioned how much they wanted to maul the Decepticons but they never really did anything major like that!" He indicated such by pointing to where Cyclonus' energon stained the area.

"If I may speak sir?"

Looking towards Jetstream, who was currently kneeling beside RedAlert she came to stand and locked optics with Optimus.

"When I found RedAlert here, those two came by not to soon after. The were polite and nice enough to invite me along with them. On the way they didn't seem to show any of that fiercousity on the way." Pausing she continued. "As a matter of fact they were having a friendly banter. Where that behavior came from I have no idea."

Pondering on that as he still held QuickSilver he decided, "I'm not sure either but we'll have to figure this out back at base. We have to get RedAlert and you two some medical help." He indicated to to Jetstream and QuickSilver.

"What are we going to do with LoneGenesis and Teschio?" Questioned Scavenger as he continued to sit on Teschio.

Looking at the fallen beasts Optimus answered, "We'll have to disarm them and keep them away from the kids. Have them locked in seperate rooms with security watching them. But as to how we're going to get them back..."

"Here!" came Storm's cheery reply. Opening her trunk she asked politely, which was totally out of character for her, to Desperado, "Desperado be a darling and grab the iron wire that's in there."

Grumbling something he complied.

With a little manuverving and some talent on Scavenger's part they managed to 'hog tie' LoneGenesis and Teschio and wrapped the iron wire around their snouts so that would prevent any biting incidents from occuring and in no time they were off back to base two heavy.

Back at Autobot HQ

LoneGenesis and Teschio were being kept in seperate rooms while the Autobots tried ot figure out what was wrong with them. RedAlert, with the help of Jetstream, after he was well enough to get back to work, rigged up a what appeared to be a transformer sized muzzle. (cough cough cough) The hard part was trying to get the things on the two feral transformers. (have fun with that Red!) Like wild animals in cages they rammed and slammed into the walls and completly destroyed the rooms they were in overall. Teschio paced back and forth throughout her cell while LoneGenesis tried to dig and claw her way out. The part of the base in which they were kept was off limits to the kids and minicons until all was sorted out. While on the other side of the base Zephyr, Hunter, and Circuit as well as the other minicons were discusing the previous days events.

"Man oh man! I never seen LG like that before!" Hunter explained aloud.

Nodding in agreement Circuit added, "Yeah I know. You trying being the partner to tiger with ADHD transformer style and see what happens." Pausing he sat back in one of the many chairs and continued, "What happened yesterday was completely unlike her in so many ways I can't count. She may be a confused kid and all but to go as far as literally eating Cyclonus... Sheesh we all know he's annoying as they get but even for him that was harsh."

"I can't believe that they did that though..." pondered Zephyr aloud as he paced back and forth.

"Believe it." came Desperado's reply. "If Storm freaked like that... We're all doomed."

"But what has me puzzled is why did they freak out in the first place?" came Zephyr's insistent question. "It happened so suddenly... I mean... Hunter and I were powerlinked to her a few seconds before. The same goes for you Circuit." He continued looking at Circuit who looked confused. "We should've sensed something amiss but I didn't feel a thing."

"Yeah neither did I now that ya mention it." came Hunter as he scratched his chin absentmindedly. "What about Teschio, Circuit? Anything strange with her?"

Sighing the said minicon answered, "Nothing out of the ordinary with her. Just her happy memories of her chasing Sideswipe around the base numerous times."

"Than what are we missing?" Zephyr continued pacing back and forth.

"Dude if ya keep that up your gonna where a ditch in the floor." Hunter said a bit annoyed as Tomahawk, Griffin, and Nekogal came in. "Hey whassup!" He said cheerfully.

"We were kicked out med bay nothing major." came Tomahawk as she glided in and took up residence on the back of one of the chairs.

"So what are you guys up to?" questioned Griffin curiously. Taking a seat next to Hunter.

"We're just figuring out what could've gone wrong with LG and Chio... What happened yesterday has everyone on edge... Well more recently with us..." Circuit cast a glance to where Desperado sat constantly looking over his shoulder. "Poor Des is always on his toes. Always afraid that Storm may be behind him. Yeah we all may be little on edge after yesterday but Des is always like this." Chuckled Circuit as he motioned to Desperado. "I'm surprised that he's not in the corner in the fetal position with his thumb in his mouth."

"Harhar." said Desperado sarcastically still a bit twitchy.

"Storm's that bad?" came Tomahawks curious reply.

"You have no idea." came a new voice which sounded like it was female.

Looking around for the said speaker everybody came to look at Nekogal.

"How- Whe- Wha- huh?" You can see the amazed look on Hunter's mask covered face.

Shocked at that himself Circuit asked, "When were ya gonna tell us that you can talk?"

Giggling softly she answered, "Just waiting to see how long it took you guys to figure out that I can that's all."

"It never ceases to amaze me." grumbled Zephyr as he collasped into a vacant chair.

"No really Desperado's partner is that bad?" came Tomahawk as she flew over to the consule beside Zephyr's chair.

"Poor Des!" laughed Hunter and Circuit.

"The first day here at the base they had to get Jetfire and Overcast to catch 'er!" laughed Circuit.

"Do I even want to know the details?" wondered Griffin aloud.

"YES!" came Hunter and Circuit full out laughing.

Still laughing hysterically Hunter explained, "The first day Des was here Storm 'kidnapped him' when she discovered that when their powerlinked she could fly." Trying to calm himself he explained further. "It took the combined efforts of Jetfire, Overcast, Kinonaru, and LoneGenesis powerlinked with Zephyr to get her back down on the ground. And man oh man the lecture she got from Optimus!"

Adding in Circuit said, "But of course in went in one audio and out the other cause the very next day she did it again! Since then he's always twitchy about her! Watch this... Hey Storm!"

"GAH!" transforming in the blink of an eye he was on the ceiling, the claws of his dragon mode digging into the metal. His wings were over his head and just looking at the metallic feathers he was shaking uncontrolably.

Every other minicon in the room promptly fell on the floor laughing hysterically.

"BY SWEET CYBERTRON!" laughed Hunter as he rolled around on the floor his feet in the air.

"WHERE IS SHE WHERE!" yelped Desperado urgently moving his dragonic head back and forth looking for the insane, cackling car.

"Peace be with! She's not here! Calm down!" Circuit said still chuckling as he stood up.

Gliding down to the floor cautiously he looked both ways before finally touching down. Looking to where Hunter was still rolling on the floor laughing, he said darkly, "I'm gonna kill you two.." One could've swore that his optics were twitching with anger.

Looking up at Desperado's dragon mode Hunter then said looking towards the door, "Oh hey there Storm!"

"Oh yeah like I'm falling for that again." grunted Des.

"Desperado?" came an insane sing-song voice.

Stiffening up he slowly turned around to see the dark car form of Storm. Muttering softly he whispered, "Primus have mercy on me..."

"HIYA!"

"AHHH!"shrieked Desperado, like a girl as he took to the air just narrowly missing Storm's grappling claw thing and streaked out of the room with her on his tail literally.

Once again the rest of the minicons burst into fits of laughter as they heard the screams of mercy from Desperado from the other side of the base as it seemed that Storm finally got him.

Laughing Hunter gasped from being out of breathe, "It's times like these that I wish I had a camera!"

" I know what ya mean!" chuckled Circuit as he stood up and became serious. "Now what are we gonna do about Genesis and Chio though?"

"Slag I forgot about that!" wnet Hunter as he slapped himself on the head.

Walking up behind him Zephyr slapped him on the back of the head adding to the moment, "How could you forget you ditz? Your powerlinked to one of them!"

"Ooops?"

"I swear why do I even bother?" sighed Zephyr defeated as he sat down again.

"At times I wonder that myself... but... About the topic of Genesis and Chio."

Sighing Circuit started to follow Zephyr's previous pacing route, "I don't know what we can do. The most we can do now is wait for them to settle down."

Somewhere on the Moon

"All is not lost Thrust." came Sideways voice through the darkness as Thrust stood in the opening to the cave in which his voice seemed to echo throughout. "It now seems that we may still have a chance to please our Master. It'll just take time for the 'Essence' to work it's way completly through the others."

Stammering Thrust asked further, "How- how long are we talking about?"

Chuckling his signature evil laugh as he listened at Thrust's panicked voice, "Only when they have fallen in so far that there's no way out..." Then his voice seemed to fade until Thrust stood alone.

Back at Autobot HQ

QuickSilver laid quietly on the examination table in the med bay while Jetstream watched RedAlert patch her up. She didn't want to be there, she didn't want any of this to happen in the first place. Oh how she wanted to blow the Decepticon's heads off right now.

Trying to start up a conversation Jetstream asked RedAlert, "So... uh... From what I can gather your a medic?"

"That I am. At our first meeting you showed the qualities of one yourself..."

Fidgeting she answered a bit embarassed, "Before I was taken I was in school to become a doctor."

Grinning at her RedAlert asked, "Well since your here with us now why don't I show you a few things? You can be my assistant. How does that sound? You can still be a doctor, but you'll be working with Transformers." He flashed her another smile.

Jetstream silently 'meeped' to herself trying to form words to say. Even her mind was awhirl, 'Oh man! I- He- Wha- Ah crud! He is so cute! What! I can't believe I'm thinking that! Lord help me! Okay settle down...' "Sounds like a plan." she finally answered. 'Smoothe. Reeeaaaalll smoothe...'

Smiling at her he bought up, "Stay in here long enough you'll get all the experience you need trust me on that."

"Sounds like it could get interesting in here."

"You have no idea."

Rubbing her hands together she answered sarcastically, "Ooohh goody..."

Laughing half heartedly RedAlert explained, "You'll get used to it I'm sure of it."

'Oh man!' she thought again in a panick, 'Why is it he's so cute when he does something like that... GAH! I'm doing it again!'

Noticing this RedAlert asked, "Are you okay?"

Snapping to attention she squeaked nervously, "Fine! Just fine!"

Chuckling he asked somewhat amused, "Shall we get started? We'll work on QuickSilver."

"That's only if it's okay with her." Turning her attention to QuickSilver, Jetstream asked, "How about it Silver?"

"Whatever." came her sullen reply.

With that RedAlert and Jetstream commenced the repairs to QuickSilver while Optimus met with Jetfire, Scavenger, and the others.

Command Center- Autobot HQ

"Jetstream seems to be adjusting well, it's QuickSilver that has me worried." announced Optimus aloud.

"Yeah she's a bigger wreak than when LoneGenesis first came here." added HotShot.

Scavenger then decided to come into the coversation, "Isn't this what the meeting is about? The situation with LoneGenesis and Teschio, and why they went berserk."

"From what Jetstream told us they were fine just a few minutes before. Heck we practically just met up with them when Cyclonus attacked QuickSilver." Jetfire explained. "Then in a flash they were over there! Totally left us in the dust, literally!"

"Then what are we missing?" questioned Blurr. "I've never known LoneGenesis to be so ruthless." Looking to the side his optics started to twitch when he saw HotShot silently laughing. He sent him the classic 'death stare' and shut him up.

"Teschio, when she's in tiger mode was never that vicious before something is definitly wacky with both of 'em." Sideswipe explained further.

Where LoneGenesis and Tescio are being kept

"WRHRHHAR!" roared the feral fox as she hurled herself against her prison. Bashing and thrashing about LoneGenesis tried to break out. Growling in a low pitch tone she paced back and forth again before once again hurling herself at the walls.

Growling herself as she too paced back and forth, her tail swishing violently, Teschio stared at the door to her cell.

Standing at the entrance to LoneGenesis' cell Zephyr and Hunter as well as Circuit were about to pull, as Hunter would say it 'a suicide move'. Hunter and Zephyr were about to enter LoneGenesis' cell.

"Dude, if she decides to use me as her own personal chew I'm so out of there." Hunter grounded out to Zephyr, with his finger in Zephyr's face.

"If you don't get your finger out of my face your gone before we even get in there." growled Zephyr as he keyed in the pass code.

"Sorry!" he squeaked. "I just felt like making that known."

"Well get ready we're going in."

Poking Hunter in the side, Circuit asked, "If you die in there... I can I have your Nintendo DS?"

"Never!" he hissed, holding his beloved hand held like life depended on it.

"Would you stop it! The door's opening!" Zephyr announced annoyed like no tomorrow.

"Have fun with your 'mission impossible'." yelped Circuit as he fled the area.

"Hmmm... 'Mission Impossible' huh?" pondered Hunter aloud as he crept in behind Zephyr.

"Don't even think about." growled Zephyr with a threatening tone.

Humming the 'Mission Impossible' tune, Hunter asked innocently, "Huh? Think about what?"

Upon entering the cell there was LoneGenesis pacing back and forth, once they were completly inside did she come to stare at them with her blazing red optics.

"Don't make any sudden movements." warned Zephyr quietly to Hunter. "You may end up setting her off."

Growling quietly LoneGenesis' dark fox form inspected the two new comers. Her metallic ears and nose were going a mile a minute.

"Shhh..." soothed Zephyr quietly as he left Hunter to get closer to LoneGenesis.

Taking a step back LoneGenesis continued to growl quietly, baring her metallic fangs.

"LoneGenesis? I know you're not like this." insisted Zephyr soothingly. "I know your in there somewhere."

"Zephyr!" hissed Hunter on a high octive. "What in the world are you doing?"

"I think she understands..." he whispered, never breaking optic contact with his fox partner.

"Heb- hun-... Huh? Oh for Primus' sake!" Hunter grounded defeated. "Hey Genesis!"

Looking at Hunter, LoneGenesis' optics were busy moving back and forth from him to Zephyr. "Whaaarr..." It sounded like she was starting to panick.

"Genesis... We know your not an animal. We know that wasn't you back there." continued Zephyr hopefully.

Stepping up to Zephyr's side, Hunter helped by saying, "LG we know ya. You're not a monster... You said that you wanted to keep your humanity as much as you possibly could without fully coming out and saying it."

Cocking her head back her optics started to lighten in color. "Raarrhh..." Violently shaking her head back and forth, she started to claw and scratch her head as if something was starting bore itself into it. "Wragh... Hunter..." Looking down at her two partners her eyes started to flash green.

"Zeph! I don't know what we did but what ever it is... It's working!" cheered Hunter hopefully.

"Indeed! LoneGenesis please we can help you only if you allow us." he pleaded slowly advancing closer to her.

Focusing on Zephyr her optics continued to grow back their green color as she spoke again, "Zephyr... Wha... Waaarrrgghh..." Thrashing her head back and forth, she rammed it into the wall with a loud crash. "Hunter... Zephyr... Wargh..."

Less than three feet from her, Zephyr slowly reached a hand forward and placed it on her snout gently. "Genesis... Everybody's worried about you and Teschio."

Quivering a bit she lost the will to keep standing and fell down on her side. "I... I..." Giving her head another violent shake as the last of the red glow diappeared from her optics. Deactivating then reactivating her optics, they came back online their dark green color. "What... What happened... Oh man... I have the biggest headache."

"Jeeesh... I wonder why..." grumbled Hunter as he and Zephyr leaned down against LoneGenesis.

"Do I even want to know?" she wondered aloud.

Sighing Zephyr stood up, "Depends. But right now we have to get Teschio all sorted out."

"Yeah no kidding... Hey Circuit!" he called, "She's sane again!"

Peeking around the corner Circuit popped his head in and said, "Sheesh, took ya long enough. Are we gonna take care of fuzz face now?"

"Yes."

"Whoopi!"

20 Minutes Later

Coming out of Teschio's previous cell, we see Teschio walk out in robot mode accompanied by LoneGenesis, Hunter, Zephyr, and Circuit.

"I swear it was easier snapping her out of it than you LG." exclaimed Hunter.

Laughing nervously Circuit said, "Yeah, who knew that telling her about the many times she chased Sideswipe around the base would snap her out of it."

"No comment!" she happily answered.

"Well I think you two should go down to the control room." explained Zephyr. "Primus knows Optimus is going to want to know about this."

"No kidding Einstien. No kidding." Hunter said sarcastically.

In the distance there came a scream and streaking around the corner came Desperado with Storm still hot on his tail.

"HELP ME!" he yelped in a high pitch squeaky bug voice.

"YEEHAW!" crowed Storm as she zoomed by completly ignoring the fact that in the doorway she passed LoneGenesis and Teschio were standing there.

"Apparently we didn't miss much." LoneGenesis said after a minute.

"Nope not really. After ya two were locked up Storm was on him like no tomorrow." Circuit explained as they continued on their way to the Control room.

"How are we gonna explain what happened to us though?" wondered Teschio looking at LoneGenesis.

"The most we can do is be truthful." she answered as the approached the Control Room door. Automatically opening all five stepped in to come face to face with Optimus, Scavenger, Jetfire, Overcast, HotShot, Sideswipe, Blurr, Hoist, and Kinonaru.

Standing up suddenly Optimus asked harshly and quickly, "What's the meaning of this?"

Stepping forward LoneGenesis answered, "That's what we're here to try and find out, Optimus."

"I don't understand?" came Jetfire.

"Neither do we, now that you mention it."

TBC

Hello again! And just in case I haven't made it clear yet... I own my characters, StormDracona owns hers, HotShot14 owns hers, Simply Crisis owns hers, Chiomon owns hers, and Kinonaru owns hers. Like always and forever... Read and Review! And I'll update soon!


	10. Storm's New Little Friend

Chapter 10! YIPPEE!

Teschio: (chewing on her souvenier Cyclonus arm)

You still have that thing?

Circuit: Don't ask please? Just don't ask.

Riigghhtt...

Hunter: (playing Nintendo DS Spiderman game) Victory shall be mine...

Zephyr, your right. He is a hopless case.

Zephyr: I've been telling you that since the beginning.

Storm: BUWAHAHA! (zooms over head, powerlinked with Desperado)

Desperado: HELP ME!

QuickSilver: (stabbing Thrust plushie) THWACK! (plushie head seen rolling on floor)

Griffin: (shuffles away from QuickSilver)

Ooookay. Like I was starting to say-

Kinonaru: GAH! ( flies by overhead followed closely by Storm)

Storm: BUWAHAHAHA!

(shakes head back and forth and sighs) I got it! (magically produces assorted Autobot plushies) Teschio... (whistles to her as if she was a dog) Lookie what I got... (waves Sideswipe plushie)

Teschio: (rushes forward promptly knocking LG over, grabs Sideswipe plushie and runs)

x.x... ouch... (straightens up) That was easy. Now whose next... (Looks to the sky seeing Storm is still after Kinonaru) HEY STORM! (waves around Overcast plushie in air)

Storm: O.O MINE! (launches grappling hook from bumper, grabs Overcast plushie and flies away with Desperado still screaming like a girl)

Uhhh... wow? (picks up Jetfire plushie) Kinonaru!

Kinonaru: (looks to where LG is waving around Jetfire plushie, dives out of air with talons full forward, grabs plushie delicately in talons and flies off to a strategically placed cave)

Three down... (looks to where QuickSilver is tearing off a Sideways plushie arms and legs and to where Jetstream is playing a transformer style X-Box) Riiigghhtt... Hey Jetstream! Wanna plushie?

Jetstream: What type of plush- (stops to see LG holding a RedAlert plushie) ...

(looks to plushie than to Jetstream with an evil smile) Oh... I see... (tosses Jetstream RedAlert plushie)

Jetstream: (catches plushie, transforms and flies off)

Heheheh... Now just QuickSilver... (looks at plushies that are left) There's Scavenger, HotShot, Hoist, Blurr, and Optimus... And there's no way she's getting this.( grabs Blurr plushie and hides it lord knows where) That leaves Scavey, HotShot, Hoist, and Op... Which one would she want? GAH! I haven't the slightest clue! (walks off leaving plushies)

QuickSilver: (looks around before quickly walking up and grabbing Optimus plushie and casually walking away)

(In some room somewhere, looking at survaillance camera showing QuickSilver grab Optimus plushie)

Hehehe... Thought so. Now what am I gonna do with the other plushies? Oh whatever! I'll leave 'em there and who ever wants them can have 'em.

Zephyr: Are you going to start the fic or just continue marveling over your Blurr plushie?

Hush! Leave the plushie out of this! But, yes as to what happened in the last chapter...

Hunter: I wanna tell it! (in whiny tone)

Fine just hurry up. (turns around and marvels at Blurr plushie)

Hunter: LG and Teschio went off the deep end!

Zephyr: That's putting it lightly...

Hunter: After QuickSilver was cornered by Rotor-butt, LoneGenesis and Teschio freaked out and literally tried to eat him!

Zephyr: Not a pretty sight I assure you...

Hunter: Well they were tied up and bought back to base where they continued to spaz and act all animalish. While they continued to freak out RedAlert showed (cough cough) Jetstream some tricks of the trade when it comes to being a medic by repairing QuickSilver while Optimus and the others discussed the situation with LoneGenesis and Teschio. While everybody else was doing their own thing Zephyr, Circuit, and I tried to snap those two out of it. A bit suicidal but we lived to tell that tale!

Hardy har har... Well I think your done for now at least on the synopsis.

Hunter: Hey I have more to tell!

Zephyr: ( hits Hunter outside of head) Let her begin the fic already!

Hunter: (anime style water fall tears run down mask covered face) I just wanna-

Zephyr and LG: (death stare)

Hunter: o.O (shuts up)

To warn people now... This chapter will be one which I advise you to where a hard hat, elbow pads, and knee pads. Warning, Warning!. Bunkers are to your emidate left.

Zephyr: That doesn't sound healthy.

It's not, so beware... wooohhhoooo... Now to the fic!

Chapter 10: Storm's New Little Friend

"That's all I can tell you Optimus." explained LoneGenesis as she and Teschio stood before Optimus and the others in the control room, well almost everyone. RedAlert and Jetstream were repairing QuickSilver while Storm was still somewhere in the base searching for Desperado. "The very last thing I remember was standing in between QuickSilver and Cyclonus and I just felt an anger I never felt before rise inside of me, then the next thing I knew was Zephyr and Hunter standing in front of me."

Stepping forward Teschio explained further, "It was pretty much the same experience with me too, Optimus. I remember staring at him, being absolutely pissed at the fact he attacked Silver and BAM! The next moment Circuit was next to me and Genesis, Zephyr, and Hunter were in the doorway."

Pondering on what was just told to him Optimus suggested, "It could be your alternate modes. Maybe your were experiencing what the animal would have experienced in a situation like that."

"I've never went through an experience like that any other time I was in my fox form."

"Same when I'm in tiger mode."

Sideswipe spoke aloud, "Maybe it's something that Thrust and Sideways did you when you were both changed."

"No possible way." announced Scavenger. "RedAlert looked them over and checked for any Decepticon programing."

"Then what caused them to go berserk?" questioned Blurr.

"Is there any other way the Decepticons could've hacked into their programing and hidden something in there?" wondered Overcast.

Shaking his head back and forth. Jetfire corrected, "No way 'Cast. Like Scav said, RedAlert checked them out and he reported nothin resembling Decepticon programing was in there."

"Is there something bigger we're missing?"

"I don't know Hoist." answered Optimus, looking at Teschio and LoneGenesis. "We'll just have to keep an optic on you two."

"I understand Optimus, but what if it's not just us. I mean what if it could happen to the others?" wondered Genesis. "QuickSilver, Jetstream, and Storm. Oh dear lord if Storm went over board like the way you described us doing, we'd be so incredibly screwed it's not funny."

"Not in the good way she means." added Teschio with a sly smile, surpressing the urge to laugh. (dirty joke! dirty joke!)

Glaring at the tiger, LoneGenesis hissed, "Teschio!"

"I don't get it." questioned Jetfire.

Looking at the Autobots, they all had clueless looks on their faces. "LoneGenesis..." came Prime. "What does she mean?" He continued to look at LoneGenesis who twitched slightly.

"It's just a human joke Optimus." she answered with a nervous laugh, glaring at Teschio who looked away trying not to burst out laughing.

"What does it mean?" asked Hotshot curiously.

It was at that time Teschio finally lost it and fell to the floor full out laughing. "AHAHAHAHHAAHA!"

And man how did LoneGenesis feel so embarassed, if it wasn't for the face mask she probably would've been red in the face.

"It's official." said Sideswipe. "She's nuts."

"Naw that's Storm."

"No doubt there 'Cast." Jetfire agreeed.

"I still don't get it."

"Hotshot just drop it please." LoneGenesis just held her head and shuck it back and forth, truly at a loss of what to say to Teschio.

"Ooookay." Scavenger said somewhat lost as well.

"AHAHAAHHA! OH MY SWEET LORD!"

Walking up to Teschio, LoneGenesis bent down grabbed her legs and then proceeded to exit the room with the hysterical tiger in tow. "You and me need to have a long talk."

The tiger was to busy laughing to even take notice, clenching her midsection she continued to laugh as tears of energon started to flow down her face.

"I can't take you anywhere can I?"

"AHAHHAHAHAHA!"

"Apparently not."

Meanwhile on the other side of the base...

"Desperado come down!"

"NO! MAKE ME!" he argued back like a little kid.

Apparently one to many times with Storm drove Desperado into temporary insanity. So here was Desperado stuck to the ceiling in the minicon quaters in his dragon mode refusing to come down while every other minicon comtemplated what to do.

Gliding up to where Desperado was Tomahawk said, "She's on the other side of the base you can relax for a few."

"Believe me she can travel faster than light when provoked and I tell you she'll appear outta nowehere like she always does to get me."

"For crying out loud Desperado!" yelled up Circuit. "Try being partners with Teschio and see how you do."

Shivering at the thought Desperado continued to stay where he was. " I want to see you pry my claws from here."

"What happens if the alarm goes off?"

"Then go without me, Zephyr."

"Des, come on!"

"NO WAY!"

"What if she finds another partner?"

With that Desperado had to look down at Griffin. "What do you mean?"

Smiling up at him Griffin repeated, "Just like I said, what if she found another partner?"

"Besides him being temporarily free from torment?" wondered Hunter aloud as he once again recieved a hit outside the head from Zephyr.

"Besides that." corrected Griffin.

"I'll be able to roam the base with some dignity again?"

"To some extent anyway." called up Circuit with a smile.

"Better some than none." wondered Des as he loosened his hold on the ceiling a bit.

"If ya come down we'll have LoneGenesis and Jetstream restrain her a tad for ya." compromised Hunter.

There was a gathered 'gasp'.

"Hunt- Hunter had a good idea?" breathed Zephyr.

"Oh my gosh..." went Tomahawk beak agape.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" yelled Circuit as he ran out of the room with his arms in the air adding to the effect.

Death glaring everyone, Hunter replied, " Ha ha, I forgot to laugh."

"Somebody write that down." came Desperado as he finally released the ceiling, transformed, and glided down to the floor as Circuit ran by once again shrieking.

"So oh smart one..." started Desperado. "Talk to your partner please about keeping Storm off me for a bit."

"We'll see what we can do. Isnt't that right Hunter?" answered Zephyr as he jabbed Hunter in the side with his elbow.

"Fine, fine."

Desperado would've been down on his knees praying if it wasn't for the fact that the minicon alarm just happened to go off at the precise moment. From the other side of the base the roar of Storm's engine came.

"You may wanna run for your life to Genesis or Streamer now." suggested Nekogal as she sat in beast mode next to Tomahawk.

"Desperado!" came Storm's sing-song voive of insanity.

"GAH!" once again transforming to his dragon mode Desperado flew out of the room followed closely by the speeding car form of Storm, who was cackling like some evil possessed car on drugs or drunk out of her mind, either one.

On Location-

"So where's the signal coming from?" questioned Kinonaru as she surveyed the surrounding area as she, LoneGenesis, Storm, Teschio and the Autobots minus RedAlert, Jetstream, and QuickSilver looked around. "Cause if it's in there count me out in this mission." she continued by pointing to the shore and the vast ocean beyond it.

"Oohhh Bermuda!" came Storm's awed voice.

"So where we going Optimus?"

"For a swim, LoneGenesis." he answered pointing to the brilliant blue water of the ocean.

"Uhhh..." started Teschio looking at the water. "I'll sit this one out."

"Why?" asked Scavenger eyeing her suspiciously.

"Cats and water don't mix." stated LoneGenesis with a smile. "Although tigers are the only big cats that can tolerate getting wet."

"It's not that!" she protested, "I can't swim that's all."

"Ahhh... that explains alot."

"Well than Scavenger and Sideswipe you two stay here with Teschio and Kinonaru." commanded Optimus. "If we need help I'll contact you."

"Yes sir!" replied the two Autobots in unison.

Looking back to the remainder of the group Optimus said, "We'll split up. Overcast and Jetfire search the skies for any sign of the Decepticons, Hoist you go with Storm... and please keep her under some control, Blurr you go with LoneGenesis," he looked over at her and continued, "It's only to make sure you don't loose it again."

"Understood."

"HotShot and I will go together, right. Move out!"

Running to the shore LoneGenesis jumped into the air ahead of the others and dived in head first.

"Somebody's enthusiastic about this mission." Hoist said chuckling a little.

"Naw... It's not the mission! It's the fact that we're in Bermuda that she did that! And I dun blame her! YEEHAW!" called Storm as she raced towards the water, barely ten feet from the waters edge she transformed, jumping into the air she yelled, "CANNONBALL!" as she curled up and promptly hit the water sending it high into the air and crashing to the shore. A couple seconds later their heads breached the surface and were both laughing.

"Oh man! That was great!" LoneGenesis watched as Storm back-stroked by fully relaxed.

Wading in themselves, the Autobots exchanged looks before diving under the waves in search of the minicon. Well Hoist and HotShot had to grab Storm by the legs and drag her under she was having that much of a good time.

Somewhere near Mars-

A dark shadow flies past the burning red planet that is Mars. It's pure black body seems to suck in the few sources of light. Then suddenly without notice blue flames erupt from the wings as gastly green eyes look ahead to the blue and green planet ahead of it. "Soon..." came a low and sinister sounding male voice. "Soon 'Burning Guardian'... You'll meet your end like everyone else in your line... Soon..." With a mighty flap of it's wings blue embers fly off as the strange being continued on his flight path. (first sign something bad is going to happen)

Unknown Cavern, The Moon-

"I understand..." came Sideways voice answering an unheard command. "They'll be perfect replicas... No memories, no nothing... The perfect fighting units for you 'Mighty One'." A faint light came from inside the cave, there stood Sideways looming over five prone transformer shells. Each shell's optics or optic visor were glowing faintly. Their bodies slowly changing, gaining new armor and features. The bodies similar in way to that of another group of new transformers... "No, not long now..." ( yet another sign that something bad is going to happen)

The Autobots-

"I'm SO glad that Zephyr and Hunter decided to come." LoneGenesis and Blurr were slowly making their way through the reefs that littered the ocean floor. In order to make moving around easier LoneGenesis powerlinked with Zephyr while Blurr was powerlinked with Incinerator. "This makes things so much easier, I really wasn't in the mood to be flubbing around aimlessly."

Blurr looked at her, "'Flubbing'?"

"Don't ask." answered Hunter instead, perched on Genesis' shoulder.

"Enjoying yourself are we?" asked Blurr to Hunter, looking at him.

"I only hope not to much or I'll be forced to flick him off my shoulder." growled Genesis with an evil glint in her optics staring at Hunter who smiled innocently.

"Heh... Well uhh..."

"Don't start. Your lucky I've allowed you to stay on that long."

All he did was smile at her. "It's all because you love me."

Staring at Hunter, LoneGenesis raised her right hand and flicked him off her shoulder. "There's my love to ya."

"It was a joke! Come on LG can't ya take a joke!" he called as he started to doggie paddle to catch up.

"I believe Hunter," started Blurr. "That that was already answered for you."

"I'll remember this LG." Hunter pouted as he grabbed hold of her tail as they continued through the reefs.

The Beach-

"What is she doing?"

"I have no idea Sideswipe, why don't go over and find out?"

"I'll go." volunteered Kinonaru as she strided over to where Teschio was digging holes under the cover of trees that lined the beach they were on. "Uhhh... Teschio... what are you doing?"

"Digging holes."

"I see that. But why?"

"To give us some cover."

"Cover from what? The sun?"

"No way." laughed Teschio as she continued to dig in her tiger mode. "Cover just in case the Deceps decide to fly over. That'll give us the chance to blow 'em out of the sky!" She kicked more sand up over the sides of the hole.

Kinonaru just stood there awed at the tiger, her mouth wide open.

"I did the same thing when she explained it to me." announced Circuit standing next to Naru with a smile in his face as Teschio continued on.

Underwater-

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea! SpongeBob Squarepants!" sang Storm. "Absorbant and yellow and porus is he! SpongeBob Squarepants! Some nautical nonsense is something you wish! SpongeBob Squarepants! So jump onto deck and flub like a fish! SpongeBob Squarepants!"

"Storm..."

"SpongeBob Squarepants!"

"Storm!" it as starting to become louder.

"SpongeBob Squarepants!"

"Storm!" Now he was becoming annoyed.

"SpongeBob Squarepants!"

"STORM!"

"Yyyeeesss..."

"Would you please stop with the singing." begged Hoist.

"Awww... Do I haveta?"

"Yes. Do you want to give our positions away to the Decepticons?"

"Errr... No." Storm than said. "Had one to many bad experiences with those dudes."

Nodding in agreement Hoist added, "I know the feeling, belieeevvveee me. I know the feeling. Hey Desperado!" He then called to the minicon. "How ya holding up?"

"How would you feel if you were buckled to the seat of your partner and there was no way out?" he answered from Storm's passenger seat glaring daggers at her dashboard as she giggled insanely.

"Ehhh... You win in that one." Hoist laughed a little.

"I'll never live this down." he sighed defeated as Storm once again laughed.

The reefs-

Stopping short, LoneGenesis' swivled her ears back and forth until they faced forward. Then in an instant they were flat against her helmit.

Noticing this Blurr turned around to come and look at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know..." she trailed off. "I hear something but I can't put my finger on it and it seems to be getting louder... Can you hear anything by any chance?"

Focusing on his surroundings he listened to the waters current, the faint sound of dolphins in the distance, and... a weird but familiar whistling sound. That's when it hit him. "GET DOWN!" he cried as he jumped at LoneGenesis and pulled her down to the sandy bottom as a torpedo zoomed by and blew up part of the reef sending large pieces of coral falling onto the two and assorted fish fleeing in all directions.

"Tidalwave destroy Autobots" came his montone voice, then fired more torpedoes

"Slag... This is not good!" mumbled Blurr as he shielded the fox from harm. 'We have to find a way out of this alive!' he thought quickly.

Lifting her head up to see what was going on LoneGenesis saw the torpedo coming before Blurr could even register it's approach. Raising up her gattling gun she took aim at the missle and with one shot, hit it head on as it exploded in a cloud of bubbles just above their heads. The shockwaves sent pieces of the already crumbling coral reefs falling on top them, burying them.

As the bubbles and debris disappeared and seeing no movement Tidalwave proclaimed, "Targets destroyed." Transforming to his carrier mode Tidalwave powered his thrusters and in a flurry of bubbles disappeared.

A few short seconds later the coral pieces and rocks started to shift. As one large chunk of coral is finally pushed away the blue and white form of Blurr appears. Shaking the few rocks off himself he turned his attention to the black, red, and gold form of LoneGenesis beside him. "You okay?"

"Pretty good considering what we just went through if that's what you mean." she answered knocking some small rocks out of her ears. With one final knock a small fish swam out. "I'm not even going to ask how that got in there." She said again coming to a standing position. Giving herself one final shake off she turned to Blurr, "You alright?" She took noted of the deep dents in his back armor.

"I'll live... I'll contact Optimus and inform him about our current situation." he said as reached over to open his com-link to discover that it was crushed in the attack. "Frag... My comms out. What about yours?"

Tapping a small spot on the side of her helmit, she shook her head, "Nothing... but-" stopping short Genesis' ears perked up again. "We don't need it..." Pointing in the general southeastern direction she continued, "Cause the fighting is happening over there."

Following her gaze he asked, "You positive on that."

Chuckling softly, "I haven't been wrong yet!"

"True." his smile could be heard in his voice. Pulling out his rifle, Blurr asked in a gentleman like manner, "Shall we?"

Brandishing her own gun LoneGenesis answered with an amused glint in her optics, "With pleasure." With that she powered up Zephyr's thrusters and spread his wings while Blurr transformed.

Standing not so far away Hunter stood next to Incinerator, both were gaping slightly.

"Did you-" he stuttered "Did you just see what I saw?"

Nodding blankly in agreement Incinerator answered, "Oh yeah... Wonder where Blurr is gonna have the bachelor party."

LoneGenesis' ears twitched a bit at that. She gave a low rumbling growl which shut the two minicons up.

Looking at LoneGenesis oddly, Blurr asked, "What?"

"Oh nothing..." she shot the two minicons a glare.

A little unsure Blurr finally commanded, "Alright... Incinerator! Powerlink!" As the minicon did so.

"I guess I haveta bring Hunter with me?"

"That would be nice, thanks Genesis." Hunter pouted, glaring at LoneGenesis as he climbed up onto her shoudler.

Laughing, "It's apparent you can't take a joke, Hunter."

"Yeah. yeah..." he grumbled further as the group headed to the fray.

Back at Autobot HQ-

"How do you feel, QuickSilver?" asked Jetstream to the hawk who was still recovering from her injuries.

"Phsyically? A little better..."

Smiling at her, "That's good considering what you went through."

Looking up at the dark blue form of Jestream, "So uhh... "

'I'm fine if that's what you were gonna ask." Jetstream said as RedAlert walked into the Medbay.

"Ah good your awake. I hope your feeling better."

Silver only nodded her head a little, after her meeting with the Decepticons she wasn't about to trust any of these giant robots, even considering she was now one of them.

"That's good. Optimus just called in, they haven't been able to get in touch with LoneGenesis and Blurr." his face turned serious. "Their currently taking on the Decepticons as we speak and the minicon has yet to be found."

"LoneGenesis? Oh you mean the other girl with the fox form?" asked Jetstream to RedAlert.

Smiling at her, "That's her."

Streamer felt her face flush a little. "Ahh." 'Oh my gosh!' she panicked in her mind again. 'Why is it that he's so cute when he does that! GAH! I'm doing it again!' She smiled a little at him in return.

QuickSilver was busy looking back and forth from Jetstream ot RedAlert, wondering what the heck was going on. 'Could she have something for him?' she thought.

Shaking it off, Jetstream announced, "You better relax Silver, your still not in all that good shape to be up and around."

"I agree. Lay back, deactivate your optics, and try to relax." Looking to Jetstream, "You also need to have some time off. Considering what you girls went through..." he trailed off obviously meaning their time with the Decepticons. "You both need to have some to time to get yourselves familar to your new surroundings and bodies. QuickSilver you're going to have ot stay here at least another day or so. Jetstream follow me, I'll show you to where you'll be staying." He said further leading her out of the Medbay. Leaving QuickSilver by herself, she laid back on the berth and proceeded to drift into an uneasy sleep.

Back in hallway RedAlert coninued to lead Jetstream to her room. The silence was starting to get to him, that's when he started ot talk. "You did a very impressive job repairing QuickSilver. You have the skills of a medic whose been treating patients for years."

She gave him a nervous smile before answering, "Yeah about that... I was fully into my studies back when I was in school. Kinda funny if you look at it." she paused, "Since I was little I always wanted to be a doctor. I mean how many little kids want to be doctors one day and the next day something else. Me? I stuck to what I wanted to be." She shrugged.

He smiled at her again, "That's what seperates some people from others. The one's who stick to what they love do well... And you seem to be doing just that."

"Thanks."

Back at the beach-

Peeking up from one of holes that littered the shore underneathe the trees green optics stare out at the sky as a purple, grey, and green jet flew over.

"Get ready." whispered the owner of the green optics in a hushed female tune as three gun barrels appeared and took aim at the jet.

"You sure this will work?"

"Heh... He won't know what hit him!" the female voice said again with a faint laugh. "Here he comes again... Get ready... and...FIRE!"

Three shots flew through the sky from the ground and collided with the jet, who shrieked and cursed as it tranformered into the Decepticon Thrust and plummeted into the ocean.

"WAHAHA!" Teschio jumped out of her hole and came to stand on the beach looking victorious. She had mud and folliage smeared all over herself, she apparently was trying to go for the army camoflauge look. "Sweet! It worked! I knew it would!" she cheered further as Kinonaru, Scavenger, and Sideswipe stepped out of their own holes.

"I can't believe something Teschio concocked actually worked!" wondered Scavenger aloud.

"No kidding... Oh man. Who knew Teschio was such a tactical genius."

"Shut your mouth Sideswipe!" hissed Naru. "We don't want to give her any ideas!"

"Oh.. Right. Gotcha."

They all looked up again at Teschio who was standing on the beach still laughing victoriously.

Back in the water-

"HOIST! TO YOUR LEFT!"

Looking left Hoist managed to dodge a laser shot just narrowly. Looking to where Storm, who was powerlinked with Desperado, was shooting the crap of Cyclonus he shouted over thanking her, "THANKS STORM!"

She was about to say more when a shot from Demolisher blew her a couple hundred feet away, gritting, "Dude... You're so gonna pay for that!"

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO DO ABOUT IT!" cheered Cyclonus as he rained down laser shots around Storm. "HAHAHAHA!"

Driving out of the onslaught, Storm transformed and proceeded to dive behind a coral outcropping. "Oh man! This sucks! We're surrounded and LG and Blurr are nowhere to be seen! We're so in trouble!"

Desperado was right next to her. Sheltering himself from debris by using Storm as a shield actually. A faint glint of green caught his optics as more coral chunks feel down upon the two. As the rocks shuffled he could see the glowing of a minicon panel. "HEY INSANE ONE!"

Glaring down at Desperado as he pointed away from where they were, Storm followed his gaze and smiled. "Des, I love ya!"

"Love me to death later!"

"Errr... Right! Desperado! Powerlink!" As he transformed into his dragon mode and attached himself to her back. Pulling out her machine gun she waited a second before darting out behind her cover. Aiming at Cyclonus, Storm fired mulitple shots. Out of all the shots she fired only two hit him, though it really didn't do any damage.

"Is that all you have?" Cyclonus laughed again.

"Here's more for ya!"

Turning around Cyclonus recieved a sharp kick to the head as LoneGenesis kicked off of him and backflipped right next to Storm.

"BOOT TO THE HEAD!" wooted Hunter from Genesis' shoulder.

Nodding blankly, "Yeah no kidding!" Turning towards LoneGenesis, Storm continued with her hands on her hips. "So where have you two been?"

Driving up beside the two girls, Blurr transformed. "We ran into Tidalwave along the way."

"Ahhh that explains alot."

Staggering to get up Cyclonus fired a random shot which skimmed LoneGenesis ear tips. "Ooopsies."

At this everybody present turned and looked at LoneGenesis whose ear tips were steaming and were slightly scorched. Touching a finger to her ears as crispy pieces of metal fell off, she bought her hand down and looked at it before turning to Cyclonus who twitched at her gaze. Growling she started to approach him, "Storm." her voice was stone cold at this point. "Go get the minicon... I have something to take care of." Genesis' voice held no room for argument. She clenched her hands together and cracked her metallic knuckles which made Cyc cringe even more.

Giving a startled laugh Storm answered, "Uhh.. Sure LG! Have fun!" As she literally ran off.

Blurr watching as she approached Cyc said to her, "Don't maul him like you did last time."

"Oh I won't maul him..." she had this evil sadistic smile forming on her face. "I'll just make him rue the day he did that." With that she leapt at him in a predatory fashion and proceeded to kick and punch at him, while Blurr kept Storm covered as she went for the minicon.

"See any Deceps?" asked Storm to Desperado.

Answering, "Nope, only the faint sound of Cyclonus being pummeled into the ground."

"Well that's different... Let's go!"

Staring at Storm. Desperado motioned, "Don't start to hum the 'Mission Impossible' tune again, please. Cause if ya remember the last time you did that we ran into a Decepticon."

"Ohhh... Come on Des." laughed Storm as she looked from Desperado back forward to see Starscream looking for the minicon in the rubble not even noticing the minicon was right near his feet. "Uhh..."

"Told ya so..."

"Des shut it for a minute will ya!" hissed Storm she looked over her shoulder and saw Blurr not so far away. Pointing to Starscream she motioned for him to fire a shot at the seeker.

Nodding in understanding Blurr fired a shot right over Starscream's head causing him to look up. Taking the chance Storm ran forward with Desperado holding on for dear life. She barreled right into his midsection with her head causing him to topple over. "BOOYA!" Storm quickly ran back over to the minicon panel just as Starscream was situating himself. Picking up as it continued to glow, it suddenly shined brightly and in it's place was a green, silver, and gold minicon with a head similar to RedAlert's but throw in a faceplate.

Looking around aimlessly he turned around to come face to face with Storm. "Hey! Wassup? The names F/X" He said in a somewhat ghetto-ish tone.

"My name's Storm and this is Desperado." she motioned to her shoulder where Des was currently perched in shock from the stunt Storm pulled just a few minutes before.

"Dude he looks like he's gonna barth!" laughed F/X pointing at Des who twitched slightly.

"I was thinking more along the lines of projectile vomit but that works just fine..." went Storm with an amused tone. "And you an me are going to get along just fine!"

"STORM LOOK OUT!" hollered Blurr.

She managed to duck just in time as Starscream's sword came outta nowhere. "Woah! Dude where did you come from in a hurry!"

"Talk later girly! Let's do this!" exclaimed F/X from his position in Storm's hand.

"Gotcha! F/X! TRANSFORM AND COMBINE!" Storm transformed to her car mode while Desperado fitted himself onto her trunk area while F/X transformed into a large green and silver boom box and fitted himself onto her hood. Once completed F/X started to blast the 'James Bond' theme song. O.O "UHHH. F/X I love ya man!" Storm was probably tearing at the optics with happiness. "Turn up the juice F/X and let's blow 'em away!"

The sound waves blasted through the water and easily bought down unstable coral formations, Starscream having a hard time trying to keep his feet transformed. "Forget this!" Then he warped out.

"WOOT! WE DID IT! ALRIGHTY!" cheered Storm as F/X and Desperado detached from her.

"SCORE!" F/X was on Storm's roof doing what looked like the Electric Slide. "We showed that Decep whose boss!" He continued as he continued blasting random music selections.

Desperado was on the side right next to Blurr covering their audios trying to block out the sound as HotShot and Optimus swam over.

"Okay can we turn it down?" asked Optimus loudly as F/X and Storm continued on their little victory parade as LoneGenesis and Hoist joined them.

"Oh dear lord..." started LoneGenesis as she held her sensitive ears to her head. "She had to be the one to find the minicon... We're so doomed... STORM!" she then hollered which shut the two insane partners up.

"Yups?" asked Storm innocently.

"We have to get back to the beach to get the others, Jetfire and Overcast will meet us there." Optimus said instead.

Once Again back at the Beach-

"Will they come from the sky? No they'll probably come on ground... But what if they come from the sea!" Here was Teschio back in her hole. She had her gun out and was pointing it from the air to the ground then to the ocean, playing war in a way while Kinonaru, Scavenger, and Sideswipe just lounged on the beach.

"Is she ever going to give up?" asked Sideswipe building a sand castle. (I have no idea... Their on a beach and having Sideswipe build a sand castle i thought would be just plain hilarious in my opinion... Like i said... i have no idea)

Scavenger sorta fell asleep. "zzz...zzz...zzz..."

"Take a guess Sideswipe." grunted Kinnonaru streatched out on the warm sand in her griffin mode.

"Must likely not?"

"Bingo! You win the cookie."

"Love you too Naru." he turned his back to her in a pout while she chuckled softly.

Looking towards the water Naru came to a sitting position and annouced, "Hey here they come!"

Rousing from his slumber Scavenger heaved himself to a sitting position also. "About time and what the heck is that noise?" He added as he covered his audio receptors.

"I haven't gotten a clue. But I'll bet anything that it involves Storm." Sideswipe added also covering his audios. "Hey Teschio! Here comes Optimus and the others."

She continued to ignore him as she continued to sit in her hole.

Shaking his head at the tiger he got up while Scavenger and Kinonaru followed, "Hey Optimus did ya get the minicon?"

Evrybody that went with Optimus turned their heads towards where Storm and F/X were still going at it. Sighing Prime answered, "Yes we did..." he turned again to Storm, "And at the same time I sort of wish we didn't."

"What the heck is that noise?" exclaimed Blurr covering his audios as F/X continued ot blare music. "Yeah!" Overcast protested as he and Jetfire came in for landing. "What the heck do you call that! "It's called music my friend." Teschio finally said jogging over. "It has a good beat to it too you knowTransforming to fox mode, LoneGenesis sat next to Storm wagging her tail to the beat, enjoying the music. "Sum 41... Always one of my favorite groups and one of F/X's better music selections I may add." "I know what ya mean." Storm then said, her wipers, wiping to the beat. (eee mouthful) Optimus just shoke his head. "What am I going to do with you three?" Obviously meaning Teschio, Storm, and LoneGenesis.

"Uhh... Let us loose in some canyon every now and then to work off the extra energy?" suggested Teschio.

"Not a bad idea..." muttered Jetfire from next to Optimus.

Shaking his head again Optimus finally said, "Let's get back to base. Some of us are in need of repairs." He looked over the team again. Blurr had dents, HotShot had a scorch mark on his back, and LoneGenesis' ears were still crispy and chipping away. "Alright let's get back."

Back at Autobot HQ-

"Owww... That looks like it has to sting." LoneGenesis was in Medbay getting her ears looked at by Jetstream. "Tomahawk could you get something that I can put on this?"

"Sure thing." came Tomahawk's chipper reply.

"At times it makes me wonder why does Cyclonus do stupid things such as that?" LoneGenesis said laying on a repair berth in her fox mode. "Makes me wonder ya know?"

Chuckling a little, "I agree with you there. He's apparently not the brightest of the lot."

"That's an understatement."

Jetstream laughed again as Tomahawk came flying over with a small tube in her talons. "Here ya go." She said as she deposited the tube into Jetstream's awaiting palm.

"Here this should make it sting less." she applied a pale yellow mucusy fluid to LoneGenesis ear tips.

Looking at the tube Jetstream set down in front of her Genesis asked, "What is that stuff?"

"It's a healing agent that RedAlert told me about. Sorta like antbiotic medicine in a way."

"Ahhh. I see." Grinning to herself LoneGenesis continued, "So... From what I can guess... You have a thing for RedAlert. no?"

Jetstream's her visor flashed in embarassment. "What gives you that idea?"

"The fact that I see you stare at him quite often."

Giving Genesis a smug look Streamer approached her and yanked her tail, "YEEEOOWW-" she started but stopped suddenly when Jestream held her jaws shut.

"To make you happy... Yes I think he's kinda cute... And I've seen you hanging around a certain Blurr often as well..." She gave the fox a somewhat cruel smirk as LoneGenesis sweat dropped.

Letting go of her jaws as LoneGenesis turned around a nursed her tail a little she continued. "Okay you know my secret, I know yours let's keep this between us." She held out a paw.

"Deal." Jestream said with a smile as she took Genesis paw as they shoke on it. "Now let that sit for a one to two days or once you feel it's better find me and I'll remove it."

"Sure thing." Genesis replied as she hopped down off the berth and started to stride out but stopped in the dorrway. "And I wish ya luck with RedAlert." Then she literally ran out with the door sliding shut before Jetstream could throw something at her.

"Genesis..." she growled with an amused glint in her optic visor. Turning around she started to clean up the area where she was repairing LoneGenesis when the door slid open again, sighing Jetstream said without even turning around, "LoneGenesis...""Was running down the hall." came a familar voice.Stumbling a little Jetstream spinned around to come face to face with RedAlert, "Uhhh... I thought you were LoneGenesis?" she stuttered a little."Nope just me." he smiled. "Why was she running down the hall cackling like Storm?"Jetstream twitched a little, "Something she and I were talking about that's all."

Meanwhile...

"Are they ever going to let up?""Take a guess.""Err... No?""Right you are 'Cast, right you are."Looking at his brother Overcast asked, "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.""That... Is most likely not a good thing-" Jetfire stopped short. "You may wanna get out of the way." He couldn't be so true. Launching around the corner came Sideswipe and hot on his bumper was Teschio in tiger mode. Little did they know that coming around the other corner was LoneGenesis."Get back here you little bugger!" called Teschio still hot on his trail."Oh come on give me a break!""Not on your life!""I knew you were going to say that..." whined Sideswipe as he ripped around the right hand corner.Stopping short in the middle of the intersection, Teschio was about to round the corner after him that was until LoneGenesis came soaring through.

_**BAM!**_

TBC

(stares at) ... Wow that was long o.o -.- o.o'' Sorry I didn't get it up sooner. _ PING!_ Owww! x.x Who threw the tin foil ball!

Storm: (whistles innocently)

Storm... (twitch)

Storm: Eheh... (sweat drops) Hunter told me to do it.

Oh he did, did he? (glares at Hunter)

Hunter: O.o I did on a dare from F/X! I SWEAR!

F/X: (walks off casually)

.-''' Alright I promise to get the next chapter up sooner, sheesh some people... Well guess what Teschio?

Teschio: What? Huh huh huh? What? You giving me something? Huh huh?

Woah cut back on tha stuffs... I just felt getting the next chapter preview out that's all.

Teschio: Awww... I thought you had something for me... (anime style cries)

I do in a way... You see you get the next minicon.

SWEEET! THANKS YOU! (gives bone crushing bear hug)

Eeee... Chio... (squeaks) LG can't breathe... x.x

Teschio: o.o oops sorry! (drops almost unconscious LG ground)

(gasps) Sheesh... wanna break something go sick Thrust...

Teschio: Hmm... not a bad idea...

Wait at least until you get the next mincon.

Teschio: And how long will that be?

Eeerr... I dunno but I will get it out sooner I promise! _PING! _WHO DID IT THIS TIME! (steaming literally)

Strom: Eheheh... That one was me. '''

(death glares)

Storm: o.o'''''...

Grrr... Remember people read and review!

Hunter: And please do so before she bites someone. 

I heard that!

Hunter: MEEP!


	11. Tenhut Teschio!

I hath returned!

Hunter: What's with the british accent all of the sudden?

Errr... Enough of that! Time to the fic!

Hunter: About time to!

(hits Hunter in head with a duck that appeared outta nowhere)

Duck: QUACK!

Zephyr: The poor duck...

Hunter: (pulls feather out of audio receptor) Why me?

Zephyr: Forget you! Why the duck! LG that was just plain mean!

Errr... The closest thing I had to hit Hunter with.

Zephyr: So you just poofed in a duck?

Basically, yeah.

Zephyr: Your just as bad as Hunter...

Hunter: Is that a good thing?

Zephyr and LG: No.

Hunter: Just asking...

Ehhh... Enough of this to the fic! Last chapter Storm found herself a second minicon!

Zephyr: Which means doom for us.

That's besides the fact...

Hunter: (mutters) She's doomed us all...

(glares then coughs)

Hunter and Zephyr: We're so doomed.

Like I was saying... We left with Teschio and me running recklessly through the base.

Zephyr: Reeeaaalll smart.

(glares at again)

Zephyr: Meeps!

We left off with a big crash which- Err dun wanna blow it so early. Well Read and Review and I do hope you enjoy.

Hunter: WOULD YOU STOP IT WITH THE BRITISH ACCENT!

Meeps!

Chapter 11: Tenhut Teschio!

Walking into Medbay Optimus had to groan. On one berth was Teschio and the other was LoneGenesis. Both girls were in their animal modes. He happened to take a glance to the berth where QuickSilver laid. She appeared better but when ever someone locked optics with her she cringed and looked away. 'Poor girl...' Thought Optimus turning his attention back to Teschio and LoneGenesis. "Do I even want to know what happened?"

"Most likely not." Answered Jetfire walking in behind him. "Ouch..." Jetfire had to cringe when he got a good look at the two. Teschio wasn't in that bad of shape. Her front paw was a little messed up. LoneGenesis on the other hand was in worse condition. Needless to say she was out like a light. "Oh man LG."

"You can try yelling at her all you want. She's unconscious and probably won't be up for a while." Jetstream announced.

"How's Teschio?" Optimus then asked.

"Her front paw was a little bruised but she'll be up and about in no time."

Nodding in understanding he then asked, "What about LoneGenesis?"

Lauhging sourly Jetstream answered, "Good luck to her! My best guess is that she was running down the hall at probably forty to fifty miles per hour. She tried to jump over Teschio which is why Teschio's leg is messed up. She hit the ground hard enough to totally disconnect the circuits in her legs. Then she hit the wall head first, henceforth her ears and head." She indicated such by pointing to her head, LoneGenesis' ears were shredded and torn and hanging limp. Her head bore deep dents and intrusions in the metal, and out of some of those cuts came a little bit of her pale red energon. "Is her err... I'll call it blood, suppose to be like that?"

"Yes, according to RedAlert it is. Your's is probaly like that also."

"Really?" she had to look at her arm, shrugging it off Jetstream continued, "Well I dunno, right now LoneGenesis has a long recovery ahead of her."

RedAlert walked in and added, "She recovered quickly last time she was injured, I believe that she'll be fine in a day or so."

"Inform me if her condition changes."

"Understood Optimus, sir." RedAlert answered. "Teschio should be recovered enough to return to duty by tomorrow."

"Good." Optimus nodded. "Let's go Jetfire, Jetstream and RedAlert have their work cut out for them."

"That's an understatment." came Streamer tending to LoneGenesis ripped ears.

Following Optimus out of the Medbay Jetfire suggested though it was more of a tease, "I think we'll have to leash her up every now and then."

"Jetfire, no." he simply said, "I made a promise to her when she first arrived that I wouldn't do anything to make her feel locked up and caged. One of the reasons why she's the way she is now and it's most likely the case with the others is the fact that their cut off from those they knew and cared for. I believe their trying to make themselves forget."

"F/X, you sure that Storm won't mind?"

"Don't worry so much Hunter." F/X reassured as he lounged in Storm's driver seat with Hunter on the passenger side.

Constantly looking at her dash board Hunter continued, "I still don't know..."

"Shh... It's starting!" he hushed leaning forward in the seat trying to get a good view of Storm's screen display.

""Welcome its time for 'Whose Line is it Anyway?""

"I love this show..."

Hunter just stared at F/X with uncertainty. "Dude... And Genesis calls me wierd."

""It's time for 'Let's make a date'!""

"I love this show..."

"How's that?"

"OUCH!"

"... to tight. Okay how's that?"

"Alot better. Thanks Streamer!" Teschio thanked in a cheery voice.

Jetstream skoke her head, "Why do you and the others call me Streamer? My names Jetstream now."

Chuckling a little she answered, "It's just a nick name so we dun haveta say the entire thing. Like my name's Teschio but I want people to call me Chio. Makes sense ya know."

"So... That's why you refer to LoneGenesis as LG or Genesis?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Is that another reason why you refer to Storm as the 'Insane Cackling Car'?"

Teschio sweat dropped, "Errr... No, not really. We call her that because technically she is an insane cackling car."

"Ohhhh... I see. That explains alot." Jestream nodded her head in understanding.

"So how long until LG's up and about?"

"Depends." Jetstream shrugged readdressing LoneGenesis' ears. "She did take quite a dramatic fall back there."

Teschio sweat dropped, "One would've expected me to do that."

Chuckling, Jestream explained, "Since your up, Optimus told me to inform you to go and see him."

"Really? Okay then. See ya later Streamer." Teschio continued making her way towards the door on three paws.

"Oh and Teschio?" called Jetstream.

Turning around to face Jetstream once again, "Yups?"

"Try not to run around like a lunatic anymore, okay? I don't want to end up piecing you together also." She continued by jabbing a thumb over her shoulder ponting at LoneGenesis.

"Alright to put it simply... I won't do a LoneGenesis." then she left.

Holding her head and shaking it back and forth Jetstream moaned, "Why do I get the feeling that she's going to be back in here in the next twenty hours?"

"Probably because she will be." came Tomahawks reply as she glided over to her partners shoulder.

Sighing, "That's isn't very encouraging..."

If hawks could smile, Tomahawk would've been all smiles.

Walking over to QuickSilver's recharge berth, "QuickSilver, your free to go. Your repaired enough to walk about. Just watch out for flying tigers."

"And when LoneGenesis is up, flying foxes." Tomahawk added with a chuckle.

"That's not very reassuring..." QuickSilver said quietly.

"Trust me it's not..." Jetstream said again with a sigh. "LoneGenesis had a bad go around and now look at her." She stepped out of the way to QuickSilver a look at LoneGenesis.

QuickSilver cringed inwardly but on the outside she didn't show it. Hopping off the berth QuickSilver took a moment to get her center of gravity. "I'll see you later." With that QuickSilver walked off. Her feathered audios furling and unfurling in nervousness.

"I hope she feels better about all this." Jetstream sighed again. "I know she's still upset about all of this but she has to adjust to what she is now..."

"You wanted to see me Op?"

"Yes I did Teschio, how's your leg and paw?" Optimus asked standing before Chio holding a serious tone in his voice. Giving a nervous smile, "I'm fine now. I can actually walk on it without any real pain."

Nodding in understanding, "Good... Teschio I want you to do a perimeter check of the base. I want to to stay away from any human settlements and to keep low and in beast mode, so as to not to arouse panick in the populace."

"Uhh... sure? Why are ya sending me though?"

Turning around to look at the monitor, which showed the surrounding area Prime answered, "We've been picking up strange readings in the northern most part of the sector and we need somebody with a nose to look around. It may be a faint minicon signal but we don't know. I was going to get LoneGenesis to investigate..." He trailed off.

Getting the hint Teschio said, "Sure no problem. When do I go?"

"Right now. I'm having HotShot go with you." Opimus continued.

"Cool. Let's go!" Teschio was already out the door as HotShot started to follow before Optimus stopped him.

"HotShot please keep her in your scan range. Don't let her get ahead of you."

Giving Prime a thumbs up, "No problem Optimus. I won't let her out of my sight." Then he turned and left.

Holding his head, Optimus had to groan, "Why do I get the feeling that somethings going to happen?"

Walking through the halls QuickSilver took note of which way she was going in case she happened to get lost. "I guess I should familarize myself with this base now...' she thought solemnly. 'Cause I'm going to be staying here for now on...' The feathers on her arms rustled as she shivered. Growling she continued through the large endless halls. "I don't even know where I'm going to begin with." Her head was held low so when she rounded a corner she didn't see the large green figure heading her way.

"Hey watch where your going."

Jerking her head up QuickSilver came optic to optic with the golden optics of Scavenger. She jumped back nervously, her hands automatically going over her head, ready to grab her sword.

Hands up Scavneger stated, "I'm not your enemy. There's no need to attack"

QuickSilver loosened up a little but she didn't drop her guard for a second. Optics still trained on Scavenger she didn't see another figure approach.

"QuickSilver it's good to see you up and doing well." came Optimus' voice from behind her.

Streaking around to face Prime, she transformed to hawk mode without hesitation and was on the ground, wings and feathers rustling. Giving off a hissing sound signifing she was startled and afraid, QuickSilver clicked her beak threateningly.

"Impressive transformation." congradulated Scavenger arms crossed and smiling at the hawk.

"I have to agree with Scavenger." came Optimus. "You've mastered your alternate mode."

She continued to click her beak nervously. "Guess I have to now."

Optimus and Scavenger decided to remain silent.

"I'll go check on Teschio and HotShots current status." Scavenger said breaking the short silence, starting to walk off leaving QuickSilver with Optimus.

Looking over QuickSilver's head at Scavenger, Optimus said, "Inform me if anything is amiss."

The green bulldozer just waved a hand in understanding as he walked off and around a corner.

QuickSilver continued to click her beak but it was now less pronounced.

"There's no need to be afraid of us."

She jerked her avian head to look at Optimus, her feathers rustling just slightly. "I heard that before..." she said quietly.

"Just trust me, that's all I ask." Prime bargained kneeling before the hawk.

Hobbling back a few feet her talons clanking on the ground, all QuickSilver did in acknowledgment was incline her avian head in a yes fashion.

"Thank you." Optimus said standing up again. "We'll try our best to make you feel as comfortable as we possibly can. And I'm sure that LoneGenesis, and the others will help you to adjust."

"I-...okay." she said again quietly, transforming and coming to a standing position. Her feathered audios spreading in a relaxed way.

Smiling to himself, "Follow me and I'll show you to the quaters you'll be sharing with LoneGenesis."

"I'll be rooming with her?"

Chuckling, "Well we keep Storm and Teschio in a room and Kinonaru agreed to room with Jetstream. So that leaves you to room with LoneGenesis. That she suggested to me herself."

Confused, "She- she did?"

Nodding, "Yes. I'm not sure if you know this or not but she was the first to be changed."

"That I didn't know."

"Well I guess she seems to be acting as a leader in a sense for you girls."

"F/X, this is pure brilliance!" wooted Circuit. "I see why you like it."

It was two hours later and the little movie party that started off as just F/X and Hunter turned into a six minicon movie party, with Nekogal, Circuit, Griffin, and TomaHawk. Zephyr and Desperado were off to the side trying to ignore all of them.

"Good partners are so hard to come by these days." sighed Zephyr.

"I know." came Desperado. "Let's pretend we don't know them"

"Agreed." then the two walked out.

"Teschio slow down some would ya! What's wrong with ya anyway?"

"I smell something..." the tiger answered with her nose in the air. "It's familiar... Like when I found Circuit."

"A minicon?" HotShot then asked.

Looking around, "I'm not sure... It could be. Let's go find out." As Teschio started to trot off around the hill with HotShot following. "I think it's somewhere over he-EEERRR!" She yelped as she tumbled down an old mining shoot.

"Teschio you alright!" he called after her.

"Jetstream's gonna kill me."

Sighing in relief he had to laugh a little, "That's good to know. Come on up so we can keep looking."

"'Kay!" she called up but stopped when something caught her nose again. Sniffing the air her eyes lit up, "Hey! I think I've found it!"

Coming ot the edge of the mine shaft HotShot answered, "What the minicon?"

"Yeah! Give me a sec!" she called up again as she wandered further into the mine, her nose leading her. Walking for what seemed to be an hour she came to a large room. On the far side of the cavern a faint green light was. Laughing lightly Teschio muttered to herself, "Score!" Prancing lightly over to the minicon panel, Teschio used her paw and started to claw out the panel. With it resting neatly in her awaiting paw she watched as the panel started to activate. Before her eyes came a stunning silver and and army green minicon. His half faceplate giving him a very distictive look as his red optics glistened.

"Deputy reporting for duty!" her saluted her in a militaristic voice.

"Errr... Right. Well hey there Deputy the name's Teschio!" She gave a him a grin the best she could considering she was in tiger mode.

"That's not typical military lingo miss!" He repremanded her. Jumping from her paw to the ground he ordered, "Drop and give me twenty!"

"Uhh... Why?" she asked tilting her head confused at to what he was getting at.

Grunting in disapproval he leaned down and fired the large barrel gun that was on his back at Teschio's front paws. "I said drop and give me twenty!" His voice held no room for argument.

"YES SIR!" she yelped as she did the tiger equalvalent of twenty push ups. Gasping she staggered to her feet again, "How was... how was that?"

"Patheitic!" he spat at her. Jumping up onto her back he ordered, "Now then missy! March!"

"YES SIR!" she squeaked again as she started to trot to the entrance of the mine with her drill sergeant on her back.

"Come on run you maggot!" He jabbed her on the shoulder.

"I'm running as fast as I can!"

His optic twitched, he leaned over and fired a shot to the tip of her tail causing her to yelp.

"YEEOW!" she practically tripled her speed.

Waiting at the top of the shaft HotShot was about to go down after when he looked down to see her scaling the wall with the minicon on her back. "Hey you found it!"

"No kiddin..." she grunted.

"Stop talking!" ordered Deputy.

"Sir!" chorused Chio.

"Wow a minicon with an attitude." laughed HotShot.

Teschio's eyes twitched before she muttered, "HotShot... I'm gonna to hurt ya."

"NOT BEFORE I GET TO!"

Attention turning to the sky, Teschio and HotShot came to look at the helicopter form of Cyclonus. "You I really hate..." groaned Teschio again dragging her aft out of the shaft.

"Just give me the minicon and maybe I'll leave ya alone."

"Not on your life bolts for brains!" HotShot countered.

Deputy just stood there glaring at the helicopter Decepticon. "With an attitude like that? You soldier are a pathetic maggot."

"You calling me a maggot?... Not that I know what a maggot is but still! You lousy minicon! Your gonna pay for that!" Cyclonus then started to level his gun at the trio.

"This soldier needs to be put in his place... Corporal Teschio, I suggest that we teach this ingrate a lesson." He turned his red optics to catch her green ones.

"Right! DEPUTY TRANSFORM AND COMBINE!"

The cannon on his back flipped forward and replaced his head as his arms and legs came together to form the hilt of his alternate mode, a big high powered rifle. He fitted himself on her back between the shoulder blades. Looking over her shoulder quickly she gave a toothy tiger grin before she looked back up at Cyclonus again who gaped at her. "Deputy, sir.. You rock!" She then sent a threatening look up at Cyclonus. "Prepare to eat dirt!" Charging up Deputy's weapon form she let loose a shot that soared right at him and hit him straight in the face, the recoil pushing her back some. Falling from the smoke cloud Cyclonus' twitching and burning form fell to the desert floor.

"Woah..." gaped HotShot.

Teschio was smiling from ear to ear as Deputy transformed and came to stand at her side. "Dude that was great."

"He needs to know when to repsect his superiors." he simply said.

"Don't give Teschio any ideas please." came HotShot.

"Awww..."

"We should get back to base and let Optimus know that we got the minicon." HotShot then suggested looking at Teschio, he then caught a glimpse of her tail which was scorched a nice and crispy brown. "You have either RedAlert or Jetstream take a look at your tail."

She had to grumble, "Oh man... Jetstream is so gonna have my hide for this..." They then started their way back to base.

Four hours later practically every single minicon in the base was gathered around Storm trying to watch F/X's 'Whose Line is it Anyway?' marathon. The amazing thing about it all was the fact that Storm was still asleep.

"Man F/X! I'm lovin this!" Jolt spoke in a southern accent. (who knew?)

"Yeah, the best thing these humans have thus far!" this came from Longarm in his thick Italian accent. (gasps... wait... Longarm's Itailian?)

"Not true! The NIntendo DS is still reigning supreme!" Hunter then commented waving around the hand held.

"Shut up all of ya!" F/X hissed. "Their playing the next game!"

""It's time for 'Scenes from a hat!""

There was a gathered cheer.

"I love this show." F/X was practically in a dream sequence of his own.

"Oh man... Who ran me over..."

"You ran yourself over." laughed Jetstream as she walked over to LoneGenesis followed closely by RedAlert. "Glad to see you responsive at least."

"How do you feel?" asked RedAlert with a smile on his face.

"One word... Ouch."

"Ahh very descirptive." commented Jestream sourly addressing Genesis' ears. "Could you give us a clue as to what actually 'ouches' more?"

Trying to move her legs, "... My back legs. I can't move or feel them and I have the biggest migrane possible."

"Well that would be the walls fault that has a nice imprint of your head on it now." smiled RedAlert.

Growling lightly, "Ha ha ho he yeehaw..."

"Wow that was a mouthful." grinned Jetstream.

"Speaking of which hold her down so I can get a better look." RedAlert said as he started to prod into her leg joints.

"YWARH!" Genesis howled before Jetstream grabbed her jaws and held her front end down.

Grunting while trying to hold the squirming fox down, "Hold still. Your squirming is gonna make him pull something that you most likely don't want pulled."

The fox gave a low growl as she tried to hold still.

"Hmmm..." went RedAlert as he poked into her left back leg ankle joint.

"WARH!" it came out all mumbled as Jetstream held her jaws shut.

"There's feeling, that's a good thing."

"Chill LoneGenesis." Jetstream said from next to her head. "He's almost done." She shot the medic a glance as if saying, 'Please hurry up before she claws my arms off!'

She gave a muffled reply through Jetstream's closed hands, "I hope so... Cause I really don't like being tinkered with if you get my drift..." He optics flashed dangerously.

"Oh..." Jetstream understood. Little did the others know that she felt the same way about being fixed up. It was bringing back horrid memories. She looked up at RedAlert with an understanding look. "Hey Red! You almost done?"

"Give me a nano-click... There." He finished by closing one of the panels on her legs. "You can let her go."

Releasing LoneGenesis, Jetstream took a step back and asked, "Now was it really that bad?"

Straining to get herself somewhat in a sitting position LoneGenesis inspected her back legs by wiggling her claws. "I really need to stop doing the stupid things I do..."

"Don't we all?" grinned the jet, arms crossed over her chest.

Chuckling as he shoke his head, RedAlert told the fox, "You'll have to stay here for a day or so, but your other injuries healed over well."

"The pros to being a hybrid." sighed the fox as she laid down, her head resting on her paws.

Jetstream gave the fox a cruel smirk before walking in front her and leaning down. "You'll be glad to know that you had a visitor while you unconscious..."

"Let me guess... Prime to scold me and my stupidity?"

"No... Besides you scolded yourself for that."

Genesis grumbled.

Jetstream smirked again as RedAlert tried to hide his silent laughing. Bending down she whispered into her ear. "Blurr came to see how you were doing."

LoneGenesis rolled off the berth and landed on the floor with a crash. "WHAT?"

Jetstream just laughed, "You heard me. He came in to see how you were doing." She looked towards RedAlert who walked over to help LoneGenesis back up onto the berth.

"He did." RedAlert smiled. "He seemed worried about you."

The fox twitched, "He- he did?"

All RedAlert did was nod with a smile in his face.

Genesis mumbled more as she was placed back on the repair berth again. "My torment never ends..."

Patting her on the back Jetstream said again, "I know, I know... Oh and stay far away from Teschio for now on. She found herself another minicon... And let me tell you he has an attitude... Plus his alternate mode is a gun."

"Crap... we're doomed..." Genesis sighed then asked. "Where's Hunter and Zephyr?"

Eight hours later... As if they raided the local dump, all the minicons were gathered around a big screen as they watched 'Whose Line it is Anyway?' all sitting on assorted couches and chairs, a wire leading from Storm's heads up display to a projector. That was until Storm started to wake up.

Yawning, "Oh man..." She stopped adruptly and stared. There had to be at least eighty plus minicons gathered around her car form all staring at a big screen. There were a handful even sitting in her and on her roof. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?"

Hovering above a vast desert a dark, and yet shimmering figure looked out before him. "So... Guardian, you fled to this world for protection and yet you failed to cover your trail..." His smirk was as ghastly as his form. A dark and firey mane hanging from his head as his ruby red optics shun in the sunlight. Dark wings hung from his waist acting as a cape. A clawed shield adorning his right arm as a gleaming rapier hung from his back. "With your passing... The line of Guardians will be forever a story as I finally fulfill my destiny." With a flap of his wings he reverted to his alternate, a dark phoenix and with a cruel, crow like call, "I, Daemon swear to destroy you... Kinonaru, Guardian of Flame!"

Perched outside Autobot base, Kinonaru watched the setting sun, a nervous look plastered on her face. "So... You came after all Daemon... My brother..."

TBC

HAHA! Cliffhanger!

Storm: EVIL!

Teschio: And you had to have me find the one minicon that's the complete opposite of my personality!

Hey you wanted a weapon so I gave you a rifle, so what if he's the army equivalent of a drill sergaent?

Teschio: The fact is LG is that he has me doing push ups!

;D Hey you never specified on what the personality should be like. Besides now you got firepower!

Teschio: Well, that does happen to be a good thing.

XD Well as to next chapter, there will be chaos and destruction of some sort... I have yet to figure out of what kind but I promise it will be absolute chaos! Hmm... Who should get the next minicon? Ahh I got it! Read and Review and look forward to the next chapter!


	12. When Flames Fly: Part 1 of 2

-dodges assorted objects being flung at her- OKAY! OKAY! I'M SORRY FOR NOT GETTING TO THIS SOONER!

Hunter: SLACKER!

I wasn't slacking. Its something called the military thankyouverymuch!

Zephyr: Since when did that happen?

Since last April. Been busy, so sue me.

Teschio: Hey ease off guys at least she's updating.

Thank you Teschio. Oh ZeroVega please email me at its in regards to your character.

Storm: -yawns- Can you get started already! I heard that there's gonna be much doom and chaos in this chapter and it all revolves around a certain Kinonaru.

Kinonaru: Meep?

Hehehe... Yes there shall be. But you'll haveta read to find out. To warn everyone now, this is going to be in 2 parts. Also please review and don't hate me for taking so long to update. .

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: When Flames Fly- Part 1 of 2

--------------------------------------------

"What is this you present to me Thrust?" questioned Megatron, raising an eyebrow looking out before a new group of Decepeticons that Thrust bought before him.

Thrust seemed nervous and hesitated. "Mighty Megatron, what you see before you is a modified force of Decepticons. I requested that they be speciafically modified to take on and destroy the females that the Autobots have welcomed into their base." He stepped back so Megatron could see them better.

Standing up and coming to stand before the new recruits he proceeded to inspect each one of them. Starting on the end he looked over the apparently young Transformer before him. The young bot was colored in dark red almost maroon and silver. His alternate mode appeared to be a sleek jet of sorts. On his chest was the green cockpit and on his waist hung the wings. His knees and shins sported the vertical and horizontal stabalizers of his jet mode. The bots optics being a chilling black while a mask covered his nose and mouth. "What's your name?" Megatron then inquired to the bot.

Bowing, the new-comer introduced himself. "My name is Scar, Lord Megatron." He answered in a moderately low voice, his voice still reflecting how young he really was.

Looking Scar up and down again he moved on. Next in line was a grey, yellow, and khaki green Decepticon. He had an almost scruffy look to him. The reason being the feathers he was decorated in. He obviously had an avian alternate mode. The beaked head on his back and the large taloned hands showing it. Coming over his shoulders and shielding his chest were the wings. The feathered tail of his alternate mode hung like a sheath on his hips. The hilts of four swords showing, 2 on the left and two on the right. His red optic visor flashed as Megatron finished looking him over. "And you are?"

His mouth curled into a grin, 2 fangs showing, he answered in a lethally quiet voice, "My name is Fury." Fury also bowed, much to Megatron's pleasure.

Grinning to himself the tyrant moved on. Next was a rather brightly colored Transformer. His colors being silver with gold flames. He had a vehicle mode much like Wheeljack's. The hood of the automobile was now on his back and the front wheels were on his fore arms, why Megatron could only guess. The rest in the vehicle made up his waist and legs. Looking the new recruit in the face Megatron had to smirk at the purple optic visor. "What about you?"

The bot grinned, "The name's Diablo, sir." His voice reminded him on one of those annoying humans that followed around the Autobots.

Grunting at the bot Megatron moved to a wine red and purple bot who appeared to have fur on him. "Name." Megatron simply said.

The bot lifted his. His midnight blue optics shining brightly as the rest of his face was hidden behind a mask. "My name is Sahvannah." He bowed his head.

Looking Shavannah over Megatron took note of that acting as his right hand was a cats head that had 2 long saber like teeth coming from the upper jaw. The front legs to his obvious beast mode were folded up on his back while his legs in robot mode were feline like. Trailing down his neck and back was a long mane.

Giving Sahvannah one last look at Megatron proceeded on to the last bot. Stopping before him Megatron took note of the metallic canine head outlining his robot mode head like a helmit, the lower jaw acting like a face guard. Colored in shades of blue and brown, the bot reminded Megatron of the first femme, LoneGenesis. Decorating his wrists and shins were the clawed paws of his beast mode while a short metal tail hung from behind him. "And you, what's you name?" Megatron demanded coldly.

Tiliting his head to look up at Megatron, his toxic green optics flashed before he answered, "My Lord, my name is Howl." He then knelt himself before his commander.

Megatron grinned, 'Perfect!' he thought. 'Now we'll be able to combat those wretched females and destroy them for being the abominations they are!' He grinned maliciously before looking at the rest of his Decepticons. "Prepare the warp gate! We're going to raid the Autobot Base and capture the minicons!"

-------------------------------------------

" Hey LG have ya noticed how Kinonaru has been acting a little, well twitchy lately?" Teschio asked to the fox as they walked through the base.

LoneGenesis thought about that. "Now that you mention it Teschio, yeah she has. I wonder what's up." They continued on their way totally unaware the of the approaching threat that was soon to come.

-------------------------------------------

In one of the storage rooms in the Autobot Base, Kinonaru paced anxiously. Her face a veil of worry and uncertainty. 'I can't believe he sought me out... Even after all this time! By the grace of the of the gods, why?' As she paced back and forth she failed to noticed the black and gold canine that was LoneGenesis walk in.

Tilting her head LoneGenesis asked with slight amusement, "So this is where you decided to hide. May I ask why your pacing a hole in the ground?"

Naru stopped short and whipped around looking straight at the fox. "LoneGenesis! I didn't even see you come in." She tried giving the fox a reassuring smile, but from the look on LoneGenesis' face she failed miserably.

"Kinonaru what's bugging ya? You've been on edge lately and if you don't mind me asking, why?"

She sighed. "It's something that refuses to leave me alone that's all."

LoneGenesis looked at her critically, "And what is this 'something'?"

"Something from my past, something that I have to take care of on my own."

Genesis shook her head and transformed coming to stand face to face with Kinonaru. "You don't have to do this on your own. You have friends that will help you. Even if you say that you can take care of this problem by yourself you'll still have friends there behind you to help you if you ever need it. Its wrong to think that you 'have' to do this on your own, look at it this way: Your part of a team, you are never alone."

Kinonaru averted her gaze to the ground, unsure as to how to answer when the alarm went off.

The com system crackled to life with Red Alert on the other end, -"Its the Decepticons! And it looks like Megatron's bought back up!"-

Kinonaru looked to where LoneGenesis had been next to her no more than a second ago to discover that she was already long gone. Transforming to her griffon mode she took off following the canine transformer.

-------------------------------------------

Running towards the sound of gun shots LoneGenesis transformed and prepped herself for combat. "Great where's Hunter and Zephyr when I need them!" As she rounded the next corner she had to skid to a quick stop and took on a defensive position, her back mounted gattling gun poised to fire. There before her was Megatron and with him a bot who she never seen before. She took note of the canine like helmit outlining the newcomers head and the tail hanging low behind him. Her canine instincts screamed at her instantly. A threat! A predator! Crouching low she growled, bearing her fangs.

Megatron grinned menacingly. "Ah LoneGenesis its good to see you." His optics flashed dangerously as 4 more new transformers appeared behind him. "I would like to meet you to my newest recruits. I would like you to meet your counterpart." He motioned to the blue and brown bot to his right. "This is Howl and he's going to make sure you never see another sunrise! Howl sick her!"

The blue and brown bot, Howl, nodded then transformed into his alternate mode, a massive wolf! Growling himself, his tail fell inbewteen his legs as he flashed his fangs at her. Then suddenly howling, like his namesake, he lunged at LoneGenesis, sinking his fangs into her vunerable neck.

Yelping, LoneGenesis did the same thing and bit down into his neck, crunching down into the metal she jerked her head trying to force the wolf of her own. It worked. Jumping back from the fox he growled again, her fluids dripping down his chin as his own wound bled a little.

Megatron laughed, "Well LoneGenesis enjoy yourself. I have minicons to capture and a universe to rule." And with that Megatron made his way past her followed by the 4 unknown transformers.

She was about to lunge at the tyrant from behind when Howl leapt in her way and head butted her. Growling, she howled and fired her gattling gun at the massive wolf. Despite his size he evaded every shot.

Rebounding off the wall, Howl activated his back mounted laser blades. Fanning out from his back like wings he rushed past LoneGenesis, effectively slicing off the tips of her tall ears and her gattling gun. Roaring, she jumped back and growled painfully.

"Who is this guy?" she asked herself through gritted teeth.

Howl stood before the fox, a smug grin crossing his features. "And to think Lord Megatron was defeated by you... I will make my Lord proud by annihilating you!" He howled and rushed LoneGenesis again.

She didn't see him coming. He lunged for her front legs. Grabbing her right paw in his jaws, he clamped down, picking her up. Spinning her around Howl flung her into the closest wall with a crash. Crying out in pain LoneGenesis looked up to the imposing form above her. "Why are you doing this? We're the same! I see it and smell it!" She continued to look at him challengingly as he transformed, a double-bladed staff in hand.

His face contorted into a cruel smile, his optics holding a faint red glint to them now. "We may be the same... But there's always room for improvements and that's why I'm here." He bent down and grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up off the ground.

LoneGenesis gave a choked growl. "You may be my counterpart... But we don't think along the same lines..." The corner of her mouth twitch with a faint smile that went unnoticed.

"So you say." he mocked.

Her optics flashed then before he knew it LoneGenesis transformed and kicked him away. "Yeah so I say." She leapt back and took on a fighting position. "If I can take out Megatron, I can take you out."

"Are you willing to risk your life on that bet?"

"If it stops that sick monster... THEN I'LL RISK EVERYTHING!" She shouted forcefully rushing him, claws at the ready.

"THEN YOU ARE A FOOL!" he countered as he did the same thing. Howling, Howl charged.

Crashing into each other they clashed. Claw to claw, fist to fist.

-----------------------------------------------

"Who the heck are ya?" Teschio shouted, dodging another volley of cannon shots.

"I am known as Sahvannah and I am your undoing young one." He stated again firing at the tiger.

Dashing around and skidding to a stop as he stopped firing she demanded, "Why don't ya take me on claw to claw instead of using your guns!"

Sahvannah laughed sourly, "If you wish to make your end come sooner than expected, then your wish is my command!" He transformed. Now standing before Teschio was a HUGE saber toothed tiger. His long fangs gleamed in the white. "Prepare for your demise!" Leaping at Teschio she barely had time to react. Jumping back and to the side she looked on and observed as Sahvannah ripped his claws out of the metal floor, leaving 5 deep slash marks in the steel.

Teschio couldn't help but to shudder.

"You are only prolonging the inevitable."

"Yeah so sue me and my meager existence."

Sahvannah gave his mane a shake before laughing out loud. "Your existence won't matter in a minute!" Moving with lightening speed he pounced on the tiger. Claws spread he slashed her back. His claws traveling through her coat and metal skin like it wasn't even there.

Roaring Teschio struggled to pull away from the assault. Before she could get away, he sank his sabers into her upper left leg. He picked her like nothing and smashed her into the ground. Crying out in pain, she transformed and leapt backwards before falling to her knees. "You..." She breathed. "Are one sick puppy..."

He chuckled wiping the fluid dripping from his sabers with his paw. "Survival of the fittest my dear... Let's see whether you live or die." He dashed again, transforming.

Teschio growled, pulling out her whip. "Come get some!" she cried charging in turn, whip ready to crack.

-----------------------------------------------

Upon hearing all the commotion Jetstream emerged from medbay only to come face to face with a bot she never seen before. "Hey who are-" She stopped herself as she watched him pull out a gun and let out a shot. Jumping to the side and out of the way she pulled out her own rifle. "WHAT THE MIGHTY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She demanded loudly, never taking her optics off the red and silver bot.

He chuckled darkly. "I am known as Scar. And what I'm doing is eliminating you from the face of this planet!" He jumped back and pulled out another hand gun and fired at her.

Rolling out of the way she wasn't quick enough because one shot nicked the side of her helmit, cracking her optic visor. "GAH!" She cried as she hurried for cover as Scar continued to pour on the firepower. "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?"

Scar stopped for a second, "Nothing that I know of... I'm just following Megatron's wishes and thats to destroy you!" He rushed at her, guns blazing.

She wasn't quick enough as 3 more shots struck her. One through her right shoulder close to her neck, another going clear through her upper left arm, and the last striking her in the mid-section. Yelping out weakly she fell to the floor her hands pressed on her stomach wound. Scar stood over her, guns pointing down at her.

"Any last wishes?" he grinned darkly.

"Yeah, one." She smirked to herself. In one quick motion she kicked him where no guy, no matter the species likes to be kicked. Scar doubled over rasping, dropping his guns.

"You filthy whench..." he squeaked backing up.

Getting to her feet Jetstream tried to catch her breathe. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"I can and I will." he grunted pulling out another gun from subspace as she pulled her own out.

"I won't loose." Jetstream promised.

"I wouldn't count on that..."

------------------------------------------------

"DUDE WHAT'S WRONG WITH YA?" Storm yelped as she raced down one of the halls of the Autobot base in her car mode. Next to her, racing neck and neck was a silver and gold flamed car similar to her alternate mode. Storm's being a Ford Mustang, his was Cobra. "I DUN EVEN KNOW WHO THE MIGHTY HECK YOU ARE!"

"Call me Diablo. And nothings wrong with me babe, just following orders." He beamed smoothly bumping Storm.

Storm twitched. "Babe?... Ooohhh you're so gonna fry!" She braked falling behind him. Activating her taser she was about to give him the shock of his life when he suddenly transformed. Braking hard Storm transformed herself pulling out her gattling gun and cannon. She glared at Diablo as he pulled out a rather nasty looking dagger then observed as something activated on his right arm. The hub cap that went with his tire activated and popped out. Then in an instant several blades emerged from it, starting to spin Storm realises what it was. "A buzz saw? ACK!" She narrowly missed having her head sliced off. Rolling to the side Storm let off a couple of shots at Diablo.

Using his buzz saw he easliy deflected the shots. "Is that all you got sweet cakes?" He taunted flinging his dagger at her which hit its mark, striking her in the chest.

Calling out pain Storm growled through gritted teeth. "Nobody... And I MEAN NOBODY CALLS ME SWEET CAKES!" Ripping the dagger from herself, ignoring the pain she flung it back at the Con with twice as much force, striking him in the shoulder. Grabbing hold of her gattling gun Storm let off a cluster of shots at Diablo.

Crying out in pain as several shots hit him squarely in the chest Diablo grabbed his dagger and flung it at Storm, nicking the side of her head.

"GAH!" Dropping her gun to the floor she reached for the side of her head, unknown to her Diablo was closing in.

Doing a swift round house kick, Diablo slammed her back into the wall. "You can't win, just give up." He stood in front of her, looking at her as if daring her to do a counter attack.

Storm chuckled painfully. "If I've given up a long time ago I wouldn't have earned my nice reputation."

"Reputation?" He repeated.

"Yeah my reputation... Me being the one WHO NEVER KNOWS WHEN TO GIVE UP!" Storm ran at him, pulling a fist back she let it fly, slamming right into Diablo's face. Jumping back Storm readied herself for the next move.

Grunting in pain Diablo shoke it off. "I certainly love it when they fight back." He grinned at her.

Glaring back in response Storm declared, "Well dude... You certainly are gonna have one helluva fight on your hands."

--------------------------------------------------

QuickSilver was jerked out of her thoughts when the alarms went off. Leaving the safety of the room she shared with Kinonaru, QuickSilver emerged from the door way to witness as the end of the hall erupted into flames. Walking through the inferno came a strange figure, one in which she had never witnessed before. In each hand was a crude sword, he turned his head and once he caught sight of QuickSilver his red optic visor flashed. He grinned at her which made her shudder inwardly. "Ahh they you are..." He grinned with hate dripping from the statement. He walked towards her his swords gleaming in the fire light. "I've been ordered to terminate you on sight." He stopped a few feet from her.

QuickSilver remained silent but her mind was racing. 'Who is he?' She let her optics wonder over the figure before. A red optic visor covering his optics, he had a avian mode like hers. His wings for his alternate mode were draped over his shoulders and covered his chest like a vest and the featherd tail was spilt in half and sat on either side of his waist 2 more sword hilts could easily be seen. Narrowing her optics she reached behind her head and withdrew her own sword. Taking on a defensive pose QuickSilver never took her optics off him.

The newcomer let his posture fall as he chuckled. "Well you seem eager to die." He beamed at her.

"I've been dead. There's nothing more you could possibly do." she stated in a cold, monotone voice.

"Well there is." he simply told her taking on a offensive pose, mimicking QuickSilver. With impossible speed he attacked QuickSilver.

Parying his attack QuickSilver leapt back a couple of steps before launching her own attack. Leaping high over his head, she landed behind him. Whipping around, sword aimed for his back, the Con came around blocked her attck with one sword and made a swipe with the other effectively slicing deep into her legs.

Crying out in pain QuickSilver stumbled back weekly before falling to the ground on her knees. Looking up him with utter disgust she asked with an icy tome to her voice, "Who are you? Why do you insist on hunting me and the others down? What have we ever done to you?"

"I'm simply following orders." he answered with not a care in the world. "As for what you've done to me... Well let's just say you got on the wrong side of my leader."

"He's a sick sadistic freak who enjoys watching others squirm." she spat.

His optic visor covered his optics so she couldn't make-out the expression on his face. "LIke I said... I'm simply following oreders. And I, Fury, shall follow them!" He lifted one of his swords over her head. "See you in the Pit!" he shouted as the sword came down...

-------------------------------------------------

"Everything's falling into place... It's only a matter of time before you reveal yourself to me... Come to me Kinonaru, come like a lamb to the slaughter!"

-------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for this chapter! Please read and review. And I promise I'll have Part 2 up alot sooner then this one. Until then, enjoy.


End file.
